


Silent But Loud

by Moonfishh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartenders, Bokuaka - Freeform, Escort Service, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Month, M/M, Ridiculous, Swearing, bokutoxakaashi, haikyuu bar au, haikyuuau, like legit im not joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfishh/pseuds/Moonfishh
Summary: "Well, Au revoir my fellow...er, whores" Kuroo shrugs on his jacket."I prefer floozies" Oikawa corrects him."Hussies" Matsukawa nods."Tramps" Kuroo points at them before walking out the door with a snicker."No, no, tarts!" Oikawa announces."Woah that is totally you" Matsukawa sniggers."Hey!" Oikawa balks."We're escorts" Akaashi says with finality, standing to follow Kuroo.A Bokuaka time skip AU where Bokuto is a bartender and Akaashi works as an escort~Written: 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 59
Kudos: 316





	1. Angel Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bar has a very interesting sign.

Akaashi Keiji was a theorist.

No, he wasn’t a physician, not somebody who calculated the next thunderstorm, deducted new ideas in future technology or dabbled in the arts of science and chemistry.

He was just a person concerned with the theoretical aspects of a subject. The subject being his boss, whom he was sure was giving Akaashi way more hours than he had previously agreed to. Not that he was necessarily complaining...the extra money was nice. It always would be. 

Akaashi had negotiated that he would work four days a week, and it seemed now that their verbal contract happened to be semipermeable. He had back to back dates every day this week, and trust Akaashi when he says it isn't easy to try to ease off a customer when they start getting into it, start enjoying themselves. 

Being an escort, he was used to the sort of behaviour that would have people calling for the nearest pedestrian, or at least would give their perpetrator a slap. Akaashi could deal with it all. Perhaps that’s why his boss had given him more work than usual. 

There were rules of course. 

Physical contact was allowed only with consent, even the small things like an arm around the shoulder or a hand on the waist. Akaashi found that he wouldn't have the customer come back a second time if he didn’t let them touch. 

Touch but never take, he would always tell himself when a too sweaty hand would caress his cheekbone, grip his thigh too uncomfortably, pull his body too close.

Not that it was too much of a problem. You always want what you've never had. And Akaashi was something he found a lot of people wanting. 

He ended up having male customers more than female. Perhaps it was his feminime face, pouty plush lips, long dark lashes and heart shaped face. Combined with his tall athletic figure, long legs and dark curly hair. It gave him an androdgynous look that catered to both genders wants.

“The Deuce” Matsukawa would call him, teasing him that he had the pick of both worlds. Occasionally he would complain that Akaashi would get more customers, especially most of the male clients.

It was a childish double entrdre nickname that did nothing to pierce his calm aurora. Akaashi would find himself telling Matsukawa “You can take them if you can keep them”. 

This usually earned narrowed eyes and a low chuckle.

The escort service he worked at had a decent headquarters with many employees, but it never felt like competition, only teasing and poking. Mostly from Matsukawa, Oikawa, Kiyoko and Kuroo. They were his closest friends, or atleast the people he shared the same break times in the agency lounge with before heading out on another extravagant paid date.

And so even when he told Matsukawa he could happily help himself from Akaashis clients, he was perhaps only maybe half joking…

He certainly was considering giving a strong recommendation to take this particular customer from his hands as he endured a strong arm thrown around his waist, the men's tank top revealing a large expanse of sweaty muscle as they walked along the feverishly hot night.

He found himself flinching and nearly gagging at the prospect of having to deal with the man for another three whole hours before he could go home. 

It wasn’t his appearance, it was the perceptive intuition that this guy was irredmily an asshole, sucking off his own dick with a massive prideful ego. Shown by the way he had picked Akaashi up in his own luxurious car, bragging about it the whole ride, telling Akaashi that he most likely wished he were his boyfriend for more than just one night.

Akaashi held his tongue back at telling him that he wasn't a boyfriend for the night, but merely a date, and stuck to a short, forced smile.

Usually Akaashi picked the outing or the certain date preference, that was unless the client asked to go somewhere in particular. And normally his client left it to him. But this evening was different, and he eyed the streets worriedly. Not exactly what he was used to...

The streets were full of night time life, luminescent building lights glared at them and shone down onto the streets as they progressed. It was a hive of activity, people walking in and out of nearby establishments. Akaashi found night time strange. Living in the city he had grown up with the warm orange glow of street lamps outside his window, light flittering into the gap of his curtains. But this blackness was one he hardly found himself enjoying that often. The one where it would be pitch black if not for the hundreds of superficial colourful lights, sparking up the path for every step he took, too bright to look at for too long. He tilted his head skyward and could see clearly that none of the millions of bright stars dotted onto the black canvas of the night sky where to be seen. The city lights polluted the surroundings and filtered far enough to make a difference even in the dark abyss. He turned his eyes away and back to the area. He was supposed to be keeping a look out for a bright neon sign flickering with ‘The feather’ written across the entrance in large blue and gold letters.

“This place is great. Great, great, great!” they squeezed their eyes shut and smiled in what Akaashi assumed the man thought was an attractive grin.

“You’ll love it- ... er, what’s your name again?” The man inclined his head towards him.

“Akaashi” he spoke softly. Almost unhearable.

“No, what's your first name” the man rolled his eyes, combing his fingers through the chestnut colour of his undercut with a gaudy laugh. Like he knew he was passably attractive.

He hesitated a moment before smiling a small smile, a practiced one.  
“Keiji” he answered.

“Keiji” the man hummed, as if testing it out, and Akaashi wanted to slap it out of his mouth if he dared to call him that the whole night.

Even working at the agency for half a year, he still wasn't 100% complaisant with unwanted touch and talk. But he was working to get there, to try tune it out.

“But you can call me any name suitable to your choice” Akaashi offered, sweetly.

“Mmm”. He seemed to roll around the idea in his head. “Nah! I’ll call you Keiji” he grinned back.

“Fucking trumpet” Akaashi whispered under his breath.

“What?”.

“Nothing”.

Akaashi pursed his lips and pretended to look around his surroundings and soon they approached the bar. The electric sign looked down at him sinisterly as they stepped through the doors.

Inside the large building stood throngs of people, some standing, others dancing and to the faint spotlights of colour further away, and others stood at the few booths the establishment offered.

It was short of anything Akaashi had expected. He had expected a dimly lit bar, cheap alcohol and cracked leather seats. This place was large and expansive, a bar scaling nearly half a wall by itself, the dance floor the only place with flashing lights, giving comfort to people who wanted to chat and or take a break further away.

In the dancing corner, the concussion blasts reverberated through the chest cavities of hundreds of people either yelling "what" at one another, or pretending to hear what the other person actually said and laughing.

But over by the entrance he stands away from the noise, and he’s grateful.

Abruptly his head was almost immediately drawn to the violent loud noise of deep booming laughter and he swiveled to find the bartender talking excitedly to a few customers at the bar, shaking a cocktail. His eyebrows and hair were almost as eccentric as the club around them. He looked loud…way too loud. 

Akaashi made a note to stay clear and order his drinks through his date for tonight.

“So'' the man waggled his eyebrows seductively. 

What was his name again? K-Katsu? Katashi? Fuck it, it was Katashi now.

“Shall we take it to the dance floor or would you like to get to know each other first?” Katashi asked.

“Let’s chat” Akaashi replied, turning on his heel to head for the booths.

“Ohoho, you know what you want. I like that” Katashi laughed, following him close behind. But then he was grabbing Akaashis wrist and stopping him. Akaashi swiveled to give him a confused look.

“I’ll get us some drinks, yea?” Katashi asked.

“That’d be commendable, thank you” he nodded.

When Katashi tilted his head in question, Akaashi corrected himself.

“That’d be great” he said again.

And then Katashi was smiling, his grip unravelling from its tight coil around his wrist, and he was weaving his way through the crowd towards the bar.

Akaashi sucked his teeth in annoyance before stalking off towards the booths once more, making sure to pick one the furthest from the mobs of people. He wanted to be able to hear his date properly. Pleasing his clients in conversation was one of the few skills he had rendered deeamble enough to gain a second date.

Although perhaps it would be wise not to commence a conversation with Katashi. He seemed more a man of action, or rather someone who lacked the vocab to keep up with Akaashis insistent knowledgeable talk.

“Here ya go” Katashi announced, arriving at the table to slip across a drink. 

It was a short stout glass with murky liquid sloshing the sides. When he grips it, his hands stick. He clicks his tongue, bringing it to his lips. It’s foreign, but he doesn't care. Alcohol is alcohol right now, and he takes a few large gulps.

Katashi watches him with flirtatious eyes, peeking at how Akaashis throat worked its way around the liquor. He raises his own glass to his lips, gaze never leaving Akaashi. 

“So, what do you do for a living?” Akaashi asks, cupping his glass with two hands on the table.

It’s somewhat of a dull question for the atmosphere they're in and he curses himself when he sees disappointment mirror in Katashis eyes. But he wants to try to fill the time with anything that’ll hold off the impending physical contact of the dance floor. 

Katashi takes the bait no matter what. It’s a chance to talk about himself.

“I’m an operations manager. Sounds boring am I right” Katashi laughs, and he throws an arm over the leather booth seat. 

“But my dad got me the job and I'm... not one to say no” he narrows his eyes at Keiji, and his tongue darts over his lips.

Akaashi wonders how he can make boring office talk into something flirty. Maybe it was his skill. Not a great one at that.

“I’d ask about your job but aha” he slapped a hand down on the table. “We already know all about -that” he chose the word as if he didn't want to acknowledge Akaashi was an escort.

That was fine. Akaashi was there to make him believe he wasn't. That they were just two people out for a nice time. He wanted Katashi to forget, to invest in him. It was his job after all.

“Right, let’s not. How about we talk about something else instead...” Akaashi slid his hand over the table and rested it on Katashis, while not breaking eye contact. He raised the glass to take another sip.

Katashi blinked back his surprise, quick to replace the expression with something playful.

“Are you sure you don't want to dance Keiji, I can show you a good time” his eyes wandered down Akaashis figure with sinful eyes. 

“I like to know who i'm dealing with before hand” Keiji blinked innocently. “Is that a crime?” he asked.

“The worst one” Katashi breathed back. “Come on” he uttered out, jumping to his feet, jerking Akaashi out his own seat.

“I can’t wait any longer” he shakes his head.

Impatient, Akaashi notes as he’s pulled forward.

They slip in among the crowd and suddenly it’s as if there’s a special clearing just for them. Katashi drops his hands and steps away. He’s ready to move with the music, hands in the air, body moving like an uncoiling rope, eyes on fire.

Akaashi takes a deep sigh before he’s also joining in, hips moving rhythmically with the music. He feels the tipsy buzz of alcohol start to kick in, inhabiting the back of his brain.

He wasn't a stranger to dancing. On some nights he’d even go out on one of his free nights, seeking out for the physical contact and pressing of bodies around him. The joy is like a short of adrenaline to the heart and he's moving, one with the music, matching Katashi dancing in front of him.

Akaashis pupils swallow his irises and reflects the flashing of the lights, collecting the colours beneath his eyes so they could flare and explode in their own dimension of bright lights.

Katashi laughs and drags him forward by the hand, twisting him in a circle and the bass thrums around them. Akaashi finds himself throwing back a genuine smile, but it seems like everyone is feeding off each others smiles and fast dancing. It could go on like this all night long, feet moving to the resonance like they were to addicted to stay away.

Akaashi falls out of the spin, ready to dance again, but Katashi pulls him close so that they are hips knock together, and suddenly he’s way too close.

He didn't ask, Akaashi thinks as Katashi holds him by the waist. And he rolls his hips down onto Akaashis. The rules...

It irritates the heck out of him but he steps back a little further, still in reach of Katashi and continues to dance. But it’s thwarted when Katashi pulls him back with wild eyes, spiraling him around so that Akaashis back is flush against his chest.

Now this is really getting provoking. It’s fine. It’s whatever. He could deal with it.

So when Katashi moves his hips, dragging Akaashis along with the sway, Akaashi reaches back and latches his arms around his neck, does a small dip to the floor and rises back him, pushing against Katashi, who sucks in a shuddering breath.

And perhaps that was pushing it a little too far, a little too dangerous. Because despite knowing him for less than an hour, this man has the decency to lean forward, breath hot on the shell of Akaashis ear.

“You wanna go home with me, don't you Keiji” he whispered.

Akaashi represses a grossed out shiver and closes his eyes for a brief moment.  
“We just got here, wouldn’t that be a waste?” he teases. But his voice comes out hoarse.

“Come on, you’re been a fucking tease” Katashi laughs, and Akaashi takes a deep breath to stop himself from jamming his elbow back into Katashis stomach, cutting off his next breath.

“It’s in the rules and I’m not going to go home with you. I have no obligation to” he states, arms lowering to his sides, and he makes a move to step away. 

He’s pulled back by those muscular arms, and something in his chest pitches with a slight surge of panic. His eyes widen and his movements still.

“But I'm different, aren't I? You probably get some really bad looking people, some really lonely disgusting people who just use up your time. I’ll take care of you Keiji. Have you begging for more” his arms slid up from Keijis waist to his chest, feeling over the wide expanse.

It's unwanted and it makes him feel sickly. The quick beating of his heart overpowers the bass.

“God, just fucking stop!” Akaashi spat out, writhing against his grip. He finally slipped free and immediately put space between them. Akaashi swung around to face him again, chest rising and falling heavily.

“What!? I paid for you” Katashi growls. His eyebrows are pinched tight and he holds an offended scowl.

“Well you can have your money back” Akaashi says bitterly and he pinches his lips, turning and pushing his way back through the jostling crowd.

If he hears Katashi calling his name from behind, he shuts it out.

He forces his way through the bodies of flushed people. It's hot and heavy and his head pounds, but he can feel someone moving slightly behind him. Out of his peripheral vision he can see that it's Katashi, and fear strikes him again as he sees the exit. 

Because once they're out the door, it's easier for him to strike it, isn't it?

His throat burns as he tries to steady his breathing and he sets off desperately in the direction of the bathroom with a few excuse me's.

Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief when no one follows him and he pushes through the door. He envelops himself in the cold air of the room and leans his elbows on the sink, hands clenched in his hair as he sucks in deep breaths

Akaashi suddenly feels exhausted. His eyelids feel heavy and sleepy, but his head is still pinching in pain and his elbows hurt where he’s learned all his weight on the cold white marble in front of him.

Katashi wouldn't drug the drink. Not when the agency has all of his details. If he had made one wrong move, that’d be it. So Akaashi must just be feeling enervated from the tense situation. 

His muscles relax only to tighten again at the thought of Katashi waiting out there somewhere, expecting Keijis departure, ready to follow. To take what he thought he deserved.

Akaashi pushes himself up and looks into the mirror. Despite looking a little flushed in the cheeks, wavy curls messy on his head, the fear does not show on his face. Even though he knows its growing like a virus in his chest, spreading underneath his skin.

Suddenly he catches the shine of a white sign behind him and he pushes himself off the bench and around to read the slanted writing staring back at him.

Are you on a date that isn't going well?  
Do you feel weird about someone who approached you at the bar?

We are here to help  
Head to the bar, order an  
ANGEL SHOT  
& and specify by your situation

Regular: Your bartender will escort you to your car  
On the rocks: Your bartender will call you an uber or lift  
With a lime: Your bartender will call the police

Akaashi blinked a few times, bewildered. It was kind of ingenious and specifically what he needed right now.

He inhaled sharply before stepping carefully over to the door. He creaks it open a notch and stares out over the wide stretch of floor to over where the bartender works.

Right...the loud one.

Akaashi watches the movements of the bartender. His white dress shirt is rolled up to the elbows, a black tie adorning the middle, and his black pants are held up with brown suspenders. The look is wacky and not exactly expected of the high class club, but it kind of works...or well it works on him. 

Everything about the bartender seems to be a bit wacky. His hair looks like he’s been electrified, hair standing on end, black and white. His eyebrows arch over his large golden eyes, excited as he moves to and through, serving people. His movements are big and energetic, dodging the other bartender serving behind the bar. His laugh is contagious and rowdy.

But Akaashi has the perceptive skill of judging people before he meets them, and he can tell already that this person could be stand-offish, playful, and most likely not going to take his serious matter in the deliberate way the way he ought to.

Well...it was either that or stay in this bathroom and call the agency...but he really didn't want to have to do that. They’d cut back his work. And yes, Akaashi complained like a little bitch, but he needed the cash.

He sighed before wedging the door open more and siding out, eyes scanning the room of Katashi as he makes his way across the club, dodging and pushing through groups of people until he’s standing at the bar.

His palms feel sweaty and his mouth feels parched and dry. But he stands, tapping his nails against the bar as the bartender finishes up a drink on the other side of the bar. They slide it across to the customer with a large exclamation and a chuckle.

Akaashi is almost thinking about stepping away and hide himself back into the crowd when the bartenders eyes seem to spot him out the corner of his eye, and his grin grows larger. He strolls over to Akaashi, leisurely.

“Hey, hey, hey! You look like you need a drink” the bartender laughs, leaning his palms flat against the bar.

“I suppose I am a little thirsty” Akaashi trails off, unsure of how to bring up the subject. It was just a code word right? Should he just blurt it out. He felt jittery, playing with his hands in front of him on top of the counter.

“You've come to the right place. Bokuto at your service”. He hooked his thumbs underneath his suspenders and pulled them away only to let them go with a resulting snap.

“What would ya like?” he asked.

“I um” Akaashi hesitated, eyes darting to the floor and back to Bokutos face.  
“I’d like an angel shot” he uttered out. “Please” he added for good measure.

“Coming right up” Bokuto smiled, seemingly unphased as he began to turn around to gather the alcohol bottles needed. But stopped mid turn.

He swiveled back to Akaashi, eyebrows raised high on his forehead, lips parted slightly.  
“Ohhhhhhhh!” he says with the realization.

Bokuto slowly takes a step back to the bar, looking nervous as his eyes search behind Akaashi, like there were a certain danger to mindful of.

He didn't know whether to feel flattered or not, but it made him want to laugh at how suddenly cute and heedful the bartender had become.

“Do you want on the rocks, with a lime or-”.

“A regular, please” Akaashi interrupts, and bites his lip straight after. 

Bokuto takes a second as he mitches and matches the two in his head and then he’s smiling gently.

“Rightio, you stay right here and i’ll grab my co worker” Bokuto winked.

Akaashi can't help the feeling of disappointment dip in his chest at the thought that Bokuto's co worker was going to be the one to walk him out. But he shoves it away.

“Oi, Konoha you thunderass, get over here” Bokuto calls across the bar.

Akaashi chokes back a snort as his co worker turns to give him an unimpressed stare.

“Your majesty called?” Konoha asks, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder as he approaches.

“I gotta take care of something. Cover me for a sec?” Bokuto tilted his head in question.

Konohas eyes seemed to dart to Akaashi and back to Bokuto before his lips curl up in an impish smile. He tuts a few times.

“Again, Bokuto? I told you. You can't always have your little flings on the job. Just cause I share a shift with yo-”.

“No, no, no no” Bokuto cuts off him with a wave of hands. His cheeks have gone flush with crimson and he looks towards Akaashi apologetically, who is still waiting at the counter, looking perplexed.

“Somebody ordered an angel shot” he cards a hand through his wild hair and blows out an exsasperated sigh.

And Akaashi hates to admit it, but on Katashi, it was aggravating. When Bokuto does it, it’s downright sexy. Especially when his muscles strain against the shirt as his arm lifts to his now swept back hair. 

“Oh yea, i’ll hold down fort drunk magnet over here will you take care of business” Konoha slaps the top of the bar.

“God your dramatic” Bokuto snorts as he rounds the bar to where Keiji is standing.

“Says the person who smashed three perfectly good bottles of whisky after one week of working here” Konoha sticks out his tongue.

“Not on purpose!” Bokuto wails at him.

“Not on purpose” Bokuto repeats, looking at Akaashi with a humorously serious face.

“As much as I love your whole throw a punch, take a punch dynamic here, I’d really like to go home” Akaashi says, voice laced with apprehension. He surveys the space around them as far as his eyesight goes, but he can't see Katashi. 

Still, he’s not taking chances.

“Ahh, my bad, come on let’s get you out of here” Bokuto shakes his head guilty and turns around.

When Bokuto offers his hand out for Keiji to take, he’s hesitant, but decides against his doubts, taking it with a silent thanks.

His hand is smaller and slender in Bokutos large rough palm. But it's warm and comforting and they enclose around his gently, not pressuring at all as he leads Akaashi behind him and to the back entrance.

When the bulky door slams behind him and the night air hits him full in the face. It feels colder now, and a shiver wracks his body as Bokutos hand drops from his.

“Er, so where is your car?” Bokuto asks, scratching his head as he turns to ask Akaashi.

Akaashi blinks a few times before pursing his lips. Shit, he should of asked it to be on the rocks.  
“He kind of drove me here...the person who uh…” he trailed off, unsure if he had to give a backstory to his plea for assistance.

“Say no more” Bokuto holds up a hand. “I’ll walk you”.

“Huh? What?” is what Akaashi ends up sputtering out.

“Just out of the city district and somewhere safer. Maybe a store or something. I’m not asking to walk you to your front door” he laughs, throwing his head back.

“Oh, sorry, that did sound a little creepy, but yes, I would appreciate it if you facilitated me” he nodded.

Bokuto nodded with a hum and gestured for Akaashi to take the lead. They began to walk down the street side by side. The neon lights still hummed ahead, the chatter of a few passing people wafting into his ears. The moon shined luminescent above, and dignified the cold chill now hanging in the air.

“So, angelface” Bokuto clapped his hands together. “I didn't ask before but are you alright?”.

Akaashi seemed taken aback by the random nickname played off angelshot, but he swallowed it down and instead shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“I’m sorry for causing you problems. It wasn't even that serious, really” Akaashi insists.

“No way, I bet your reasons are totally justified! I’ve had some really stupid ones before, trust me” Bokutos lips curl in a smile.

“Really, like what?” Akaashi cocks an eyebrow, suddenly curious.

“Hhmm, well one time I had to escort a girl to her car, and I asked the reason for safety purposes y'know. Turns out she had been grinding with this guy and when she asked what star sign he was, he said he was a Scorpio”.

“A scorpio” Akaashi repeats.

“Apparently her astrology horoscope site told her this week for aries to stay away from scorpio or they’d get 10 years of bad luck or something. I dunno, it was wildly unreasonable is what i'm saying. So don't feel bad. The sign in the bathroom is there for a reason” Bokuto smiled reassuringly at him. 

And Akaashi suddenly felt rather at ease…  
Maybe it was just the impression that Bokuto gave off, but he felt relaxed, like nothing could possibly go wrong if he were to stick at the bartenders side. 

“Right, i'm sorry, it still feels stupid. It was just some handsy guy who wouldn't take no for an answer” Akaashi shrugged.

“Ah, what a dickweed” Bokuto huffed angrily, and he kicked at the sidewalk.

“Dickweed?” Akaashi restrained himself from smiling.

“Come on you must be frustrated about what happened! Call him whatever you want, release that pent up anger” Bokuto snickered.

Akaashi breathed steadily as they made their way down the streets. The gatherings of people had thinned and his head had stopped its painful thrumming, leaving it clear and free once again.

“Assclown” Akaashi stated freely out into the open air.

Bokutos grin grew wider.

“Jizzmuffin!” Bokuto exclaimed, excitedly.

“Fuck stick!” Akaashi replied louder, a smile forcing its way onto his face.

He wasn't sure if they were trying to make up utterly ridiculous ones now, but he took it as a challenge.

“Knobcheese!” Bokuto answered, eagerly.

“Fucknugget!” Akaashi replied back with a giggle.

“T-twat face” Bokuto laughed.

“Toe sucker” Akaashi snorted, coming to a stop on the path, and Bokuto howled with laughter.

“Mother fucking fish fucker, dry cerel ass bitching little rat” Akaashi spat at the ground.

Bokuto leant over and grabbed his knees for support as he laughed, a tear falling down his cheek.

“What's your vendetta against dry cereal. That stuff's good” Bokuto choked out between laughs, raising his head to catch sight of Akaashi smiling a triumphant grin.

“That dickweseal Katashi probably eats the shit so dry its powdery cornflakes”.

“What the fuckkkk” Bokuto breathed, straightening his back.

“And then he’ll eat his shitty breakfast of dust and he’ll walk down to find his precious car keyed with the words “daddys little gay” on it, right on the hood of the fucking car, and he’ll know it was me, but he wont be able to do shit as I rollerskate past in booty shorts licking a lolipop and I dip my cowbody hat and say “whats the matter, Katashi? Doubting the extra costs of a car paint job? What a shame” and then fucking skeet skoot out there while he-”.

“Hey, who’s Katashi?” Bokuto asked

And just like that, the smile was wiped of Akaashi face.  
“Oh...just the guy who was harassing me tonight is all” he sighed.

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh, yikes, sorry".

“Yea well it’s not your fault, it’s mine” Akaashi shrugged.

“You're pretty and all, so I can see why he’d be so into you, but he definitely went too far” Bokuto clicked his tongue.

“I guess” Akaashi muttered under his breath.

“Hey, this is actually a good place. You good here?” Bokuto asked him, eyes studying the convenience store they stood in front of, glowing bright with the lights still flickered on.

“Huh? Oh yea this is fine” Akaashi mumbled, eyes surveying down the streets.

“Don't worry I made sure no one was following us, you're home free” Bokuto chuckled.

Akaashi smiled gingerly.  
“Thankyou for walking me”.

“That's alright! And hey, if you have no stigma around coming back to our bar, please do come back” Bokuto grinned, taking a few steps backwards.

“You come and I'll make sure that you have a way better time, I swear it”.

“Maybe” Akaashi nodded to him, and Bokuto ginned, raising a hand to wave.

“Goodnight, angelface” he sung, turning on his heel.

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san” he called after him, and then watched as the bartender rounded the corner and out of sight....

Akaashi stood there for a moment, breathing in the brisk air, hands shoved deep in his pockets as the soft shop light illuminated the side of his face. He sighed gently before picking himself back up and turning in the direction of the agency.

He needed to ask for a fucking break.


	2. Harlots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi takes a well needed break...but can it really be a break when there's no resting involved.

“You little slut, I wake up this morning and the last fucking granola bar is gone. GONE. I can't believe you. And not only that, but you left my Adele CD out on the floor, not even in the case and it’s scratched!” Oikawa spits.

“You're the one who wanted to live with me” Matsukawa tucks a leg over his other and relaxes back into the black leather armchair.

Akaashi doesn't know what he’s walked into when he arrives back from his lunchtime date with a client, but it doesn't sound too different from all the other irrational arguments.

“Shithead, shithead, shithead” Oikawa points at him, leaning forward where he's sitting in a different armchair across from Matsukawa

He sighs and continues past them, taking the large couch for himself, the only true comfortable furniture in the agencies lounge. Its wear and tears might turn away any of the others, but it’s Akaashis safe haven.

Especially when it stops Oikawa from throwing his legs over Akaashis or snuggling up to him, complaining longingly about this one particular client that hires him to court at events. Oikawa had fallen hard for whoever the unlucky person happened to be.

“Man, why are you so butthurt, did Iwaizumi finally fulfill all your dreams and take you” Matsukawa sings, and Oikawa glares at him 

“Or is it just that extra large stick up your ass” Matsukawa cocks an eyebrow. 

Oikawa lets out an offended gasp and crosses his arms while Matsukawa promptly ignores him, digging into a party size packet of doritos cradled in his lap. His arbitrary snack of the day.

“Keiji, I'm talking to you and you only now” Oikawa angles himself away from Matsukawa with his head held high and looks towards Akaashi.

“Lucky me” Akaashi deadpans as he slides off his jacket. He lays it over the back of the couch and lies down, snuggling his head into the backrest, ready to take a quick snooze before his next break.

“Keiji!” Oikawa pouts as Akaashis eyes drift shut.

Looks like it might be impossible to get a break...in the break room.

“You're being really whiny today. What do all those girls see in you” Matsukawa scoffs.

“I satisfy very well thank you!” Oikawa sticks his tongue out.

“You used to, until Akaashi became the number one at Fukurodani” Matsukawa sings and leans over to prod Keiji in the cheek.

He scowls but doesn't open his eyes as he nestles into the couch further.

“He must have just had Yua” Oikawa clicks his tongue and turns away from annoying Akaashi.

“Yua?” Matsukawa asks normally, as if they weren't just having a bitchy catfight.

“The one that always books dates from Keiji every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She’s particularly talkative and energetic.” Oikawa shakes his head.

“Doesn't sound too bad to me?” Matsukawa chews around a handful of chips. 

“She’s the jealous type, i've had her before”.

“Oh I see. Until Akaashi stole half your clients” Matsukawa raises his eyebrows and Oikawa leans over and swipes at his chip bag. Matsukawa chortles and clings it closer to his body, kicking away his attempts.

‘Hey everyoneee”.

Akaashis eyes flutter open to find Kuroo walking in, draped in a ginormous snow coat. He wiggles it off his body with a large effort, groaning in relief as he kicked it away into a corner.

Kuroo was always booked for the more sporty and spontaneous events. He had just come back from an indoor snow dome (with artificial snow of course). He had been excited about it all week, hammering Akaashi with questions on what it would be like.

Spoiler alert, Akaashi didn't care. Or well, he tried to, but it was hard when he had barely any energy to talk about it in the first place. 

Ever since that night at the club, which had been around roughly 3 days ago, he had been booked up constantly by clients who knew exactly where they wanted to go.

It left Akaashi not being able to choose the club for any outings. And yea he could go in his own personal time when off duty, but usually in that time he was sleeping…

“So, what’s up losers” Kuroo chuckled, making his way to the large kitchenette and pulling down a mug.

“What’s up is that Matsukawa is being a prick and I can't believe I decided to renew my lease last week” Oikawa huffed.

“Oh you're having that fight again” Kuroo tutted. He grabbed the kettle and filled it up from the faucet.

“Tea, keiji?” he asked.

“Hnn” Akaashi grunted back, and Kuroo poured extra water for a second cup.

“Wow it's like dealing with an uncivilized animal” Oikawa smiles and teases as Kuroo rounds the couch and sits down.

“It’s magic how Akaashi doesn't hiss at you” Matsukawa clicks his tongue as Kuroo lifts Akaashis legs and replaces them over his lap.

“It’s because Keiji and I are bestiesss” Kuroo sung, reaching forward to ruffle Akaashis hair.

No god damn break at all. 

Ahh but it did kinda feel nice...the fingers in his hair, pulling and stroking.

When Kuroo tries to withdraw his hand, Akaashi is quick to grab his wrist and drag it back to his head. It earns a low chuckle from Kuroo and a few cooing noises from Matsukawa and Oikawa.

“So what else are we talking about, petty fights aside” Kuroo grins, stroking Akaashis hair leisurely.

“Well I'm pretty sure I dreamed up the sequel to the movie Breakfast Club last night” Matsukawa shrugs.

“Nice try, there’s already a second one” Oikawa answers.

“Ah that’s right, I forgot that i’m just a lazy bastard” Matsukawa mocks him playfully.

“Wow you’re finally admitting to your sins” Kuroo fake gasps. “And we’re not even near a church, what a shame”.

“No way, priests scare the heck out of me. The whole religion shibang and everything” Matsukawa shivered with a grimace.

“Are we pretending I didnt walk in on you last week wearing that slutty nun costume with a whip?” Oikawa cocks an eyebrow with a smirk, and Kuroo cackles from the side.

Even Akaashi cracks a smile.

“Well I do deserve to be punished, and Hanamaki is good at giving what I need” Matsukawa narrows his eyes and Oikawa pretends to gag.

“Have we all somehow met someone through our work? I swear Hanamaki hired you as that fake wedding date months ago” Kuroo ponders, tapping his chin.

When the kettle boils he softly moves Keiji off his lap and gets up to make drinks.

“Well yea, apart from Akaashi over here” Matsukawa teases, and Akaashi blinks his eyes open to give him a mundane stare.

“You only got Hanamaki because I declined his offer. Otherwise you would have been hopeless” Akaashi says with a straight face.

“Ouch my wounds” Matsukawa hisses, grabbing at his shirt where his heart would usually lie.

“Ah I knew that whip wasn't just a prop” Oikawa points at Matsukawa.

“Hey Keiji get up” Kuroo nudges Akaashi softly, and he hesitantly pushes himself up for the hot mug of tea Kuroo offers him. He takes it gingerly into his hands, blowing the steam off the top with sleepy eyes and a dull expression.

“Eh. but it is kinda true. Keiji hasn't dated in forever. Have any cutie clients recently?” Oikawa asks, suddenly up to teasing him now that he had sat up.

Akaashi only sips from his tea very loudly, ignoring everyone's prying gazes.

“No one?” Kuroo asks.

Akaashi slurps his tea even louder.

“Akaashi do you want me to tell everyone how I saw you stick two cinnamon sticks up your nose the other day or are you going to tell us” Matsukawa threatens.

Everyone's eyes swiveled to look at Matsukawa and then back at Akaashi, Oikawa looking thoroughly confused.

“Was that after Kuroo came back smelling like a dump?” Oikawa tilts his head.

“Yes” confirms Akaashi.

Kuroo gasps. “Hey that was after I fell into a pond during a date. You can't blame me for that! My client was stronger than she thought she was. On a softball team I think…”.

“Anyways, spill the tea” Oikawa turns his attention back to Akaashi and off the pouting Kuroo.

“But Tetsurou just made me this tea, why would I want to do that” Akaashi blinks in fake innocence.

Everybody slumps back and groans in unison.  
“That’s the deuce for you” Matsukawa groans.

“I’d prefer if you didn't call me that” Akaashi sipped his tea, eyebrows scunching.

“Oya, oya?” Kuroo asks, interestedly and Matsukawa also seems to perk up.

“Deuce” Matsukawa repeats, and Akaashi winces.

“Want me to stop calling you that then tell us” Matsukawa threatens.

“I don't negotiate with terrorists” Akaashi retorts.

“Deuce, deuce, deuce, deuce” Matsukawa sings, and when Keiji doesn't budge, the other two start to join in on the chant.

First Akaashis frown morphs into a scowl, and then his right eye is twitching and then he’s setting his mug firmly down on the table.

“Okay, fine, I’ve seen one cute person” Akaashi admits.

Everybody takes in a collective gasp and Oikawa giggles from behind his hand for whatever ludicrous reason he might have.

“It wasn’t a customer though” Akaashi sighs and leans back into the couch. “Just some guy who helped me out when a client was getting out of hand”.

“Just a guy? Out of hand?” Kuroo asks, face inquisitive, and everybody leans forward in their seats.

“A bartender” Akaashi answers. “And an aggresive client last Tuesday who didn’t ask permission to touch me”.

“Akaashi...” Oikawa says lowly, eyebrows drawing together with concern.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. The bartender walked me away from the club and I reported it to the agency to blacklist him” he shook his head.

“Keiji” Kuroo sighs. “You can’t keep dealing with these things”.

Akaashi twists his mouth and picks up his tea again.  
“Kind of hard to avoid it when it just happens”.

“Next time at least tell us about it. I have a bat in my boot and I’ll gladly take a go at his kneecaps” Matsukawa said sternly. 

The air is suddenly tense and Akaashi curls his shoulders inwards, cupping the hot mug with two weak hands. He didn't like all the attention being on him. Especially when being scolded.

…

“Is that the fake plastic wiffle bat? The pink one?” Oikawa asks.

“Haha, yea” Matsukawa laughs, and the tenseness evaporates. Akaashi sighs with relief as Matsukawa and Oikawa start to chat again and Kuroo leaves to go ditch his cup in the sink.

Today was friday and it was usually the night he got requests to go out to bars, clubbing and exclusive events. If he remembered correctly, he had one of his regulars, and they usually didn't like to choose where they would go.

Which meant Akaashi could choose....

“Hey” Kuroo bends down over the back of the couch and Akaashi swivels his head to look up at him.

“You gotta tell me that hot bartender story later okay?” he grins, and then pushes himself away to go collect his belongings.

“Well, Au revoir my fellow...er whores” Kuroo says, picking his jacket up from the floor and meandering his way to the door.

“I prefer floozies” Oikawa corrects him.

“Hussies” Matsukawa nods.

“Tramps” Kuroo points at them before walking out the door with a snicker.

“No, no, tarts!” Oikawa announces.

“Woah that is totally you” Matsukawa sniggers.

“Hey!” Oikawa balks.

“We’re escorts” Akaashi says, standing up and moving to the sink. He discards his mug and wanders back to the couch to try find his phone.

“Boringgg. Keiji come up with something better” Oikawa drones.

“Yea, Akaashi, boring” Matsukawa makes a fart noise and gestures a thumbs down.

Akaashi clicks his tongue as he pulls his phone out of the couch cushions and looks up at the two disappointed stares.

“Harlots?” he suggests.

“...I mean it’s not the worst” Oikawa looks towards Matsukawa for approval, who is tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Hmm, accepted. You can stay in the slut group” Matsukawa grins.

“Oh joy” Akaashi says in a monotone, and he powers up his phone.

Bringing up the schedule, he can see that he indeed has a date that starts at 6:00. That was roughly 2 hours away, and if he was going to pick The Feather, then he had to make sure he had eaten beforehand.

“I’m going to head out for a bit, i’ll see you guys around” he tells the two of them, and he makes his way to the door, swiping his jacket along the way.

“Bye bye, Keiji!” Oikawa calls after him.

“Goodluck” Matsukawa sings.

And yea...goodluck indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm not gonna be updating a lot. I think. I'm still unsure! I just don't wanna get peoples hopes up. But I updated today.
> 
> It's just a little taste of what the story is like. Basically just pure idiocy and crack. Like all my stories ahaha. Pretty sure its 100% my writing style by now.
> 
> But anyways, it's just to show you it's not all boring monologue, because the first chapter was mainly intro. So yahoo!  
> Each chapter will be roughly 3000-5000 words each.


	3. Cherry Stems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a skill up his sleeve. Bokuto has an idea.

“Ah you’re back already!” Oikawa exclaimed happily as he pulled down a box of cinnamon toast crunch from the cupboard.

“Coffee line was short,” Akaashi hummed, stepping into the lounge. He glances up to the large clock overhanging the room. It’s nearly time for his date of the evening.

“Weren't you-” Oikawa chokes a cough on some dry cereal, thumping his chest twice with a fist.  
“Weren't you supposed to be getting food” he wheezes, angrily.

Akaashi side steps Oikawa leaning over with his hand steady against the counter, and pours a glass of water. He takes it with a hoarse thanks and gulps it down.

“I guess I was too nervous” Akaashi sighs, leaning backwards on the kitchen counter. It feels cold on his feverish skin and he wonders if he should take off his jacket. No...he’d be getting changed soon anyway.

“Too nervous?” Oikawa repeats, taking another sip, this time with raised eyebrows. “Have you got a new client tonight?”.

“Nah, just Ren. She’s a regular” Akaashi shrugs. He pulls absentmindedly at the ends of his sleeves and Oikawa is quick to observe his fiddling.

“Oh, so are you by any chance going back to that bar with the hot stallion?” Oikawa smirks.

“We’re nowhere near a horse stud farm” Akaashi deadpans.

Oikawa scoffs.  
“You’re being influenced by Ushikawa too much! you know what I mean, Keiji!”.

“Why are you so desperate to delve into my personal life” Akaashi twists his mouth to the side.

“I’m just so glad there’s Akaashi love life gossip, finally. I’m waiting with spicy armpits over here!” Oikawa clutches the glass with two hands and smiles with delight.

“Don’t you already have enough Matsukawa drama. You two have been very extra today” Akaashi cocks an eyebrow.

“Yea well” Oikawa places down his glass and grabs for the cereal box again. “There’s always something about Matsukawa that makes me want to squash him like the fly he is”. 

He pops a few cereal pieces in his mouth and crunches with a moan of glee.

“And yet you can’t live without him” Akaashi teases, lips ticking up in a teasing grin.

“And yet I can't live without him” Oikawa sighs. “Love that bastard to pieces...but don't you ever tell him that” he points at Akaashi accusingly. 

Suddenly there was the faint sound of a door slamming and Akaashis head swivelled to peer out the large glass panels making up half of the room. Outside of the building and parked on the curb was a limousine. It’s jet black exterior gleamed expensive, and it screamed ‘looked at me!’.

“Oh my god that's Iwa-chan” Oikawa slammed down the box of toast crunch and began hastily sweeping crumbs off the front of his shirt.

Akaashi only just now surveyed Oikawas appearance. He was looking extra good tonight, fancy suit and tie, his glasses topping off the classy but hot nerd look. 

He then realized Oikawa also seemed to be scrutinizing Akaashis own outfit. Admittedly he had been too lazy to change from his bookstore lunch with Yua only hours previously, and was just waiting away the time to change into his next date outfit.

His clothes at the moment contained a lime green open jacket, white shirt underneath now rumpled, accompanied with casual jeans. He hasn't bothered to maintain the appearance of an escort, and looked admittedly like a normal easy going person.

“Perfect” Oikawa mouthed, and he grabbed Akaashi, pulling him towards the exit with newfound determination.

“What are you doing?” Akaashi deadpanned as he was easily dragged out the double doors of the agency.

“Stand right here” Oikawa demands, holding him tightly by either shoulder and pushing and prodding him into position outside the door of the building. Then the limousine door was being pulled back and Oikawa jumped back a few feet.

A short tan muscled man stepped out. His black hair was cut short, but shiny, just like the very appearance of his car. 

“Sorry Osamu-kun, I told you I was already booked for tonight” Oikawas voice was laced with sympathy and he pouted. “And I really was hoping to see you again”.

“Right” Akaashi nodded somberly, faking the part poorly. For what reason he played along, he didn't know. 

Iwaizumi walks over to Oikawas side, looking particularly interested.

“I have another client, but maybe if you put that begging to good use, you can take me out next Tuesday” he winked, throwing up a peace sign.

“Next Tuesday? I think we're going out again that night too” Iwazizumi furrows his eyebrows, jumping into the conversation.

“Oh” Oikawas eyebrows shoot up and he turns to Iwaizumi. “Well I mean you haven't booked anything, but if you’re willing to” he smiled, eyelashes fluttering as he leaned towards the tanner man.

It was honestly so gag worthy that anybody else but Iwaizumi would have started laughing, but instead the man only stood straighter, pulling a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Well, only if that’s alright” Iwaizumi smiled. 

“Of course! Come on, we have a dinner party to attend” Oikawa chirped, hooking his arm around Iwaizumis and pulling him towards the limousine.

Distantly Akaashi could hear Iwaizumi ask,

“Who was that? A regular?”.

To which Oikawa replied cheekily,

“Why? jealous Iwa-chan?”.

And then he watched as the long stretch of car pulled off from the side of the curb and snuck away into the darkening sky. He sighed a deep sigh and stepped back into the agency, ready to get ready for his date, only to smack right into Matsukawa.

“Hello, hello” Matsukawa grins a toothy smile. He sits on a wheely desk chair, making his way down the hallways with a canoe ore to push himself off the sides of the walls with.

Akaashi wonders where he got it from.

“Is that Ushijimas office chair?” Akaashi cocks his eyebrow.

“Yup” Matsukawa leans the ore to the side and leans back in his chair, two arms propped behind his head.

“He’s our boss, how do you always get away with this” Akaashi fails to contain a snort, lifting his hand up to capture it infront of his mouth.

“I suck his dick on the down low” he clicks his mouth twice and gives a joking wink.

“Whoops” Kiyoko suddenly arrives from behind Matsukawa, knocking the ore down to the floor. 

“You did that on purpose!” Matsukawa gasps as he reaches down and pulls the piece of wood to his chest, preciously. Kiyoko raises an eyebrow.

“Kind of inevitable when you're sitting smack in the middle of the hallway, don't you think?” she asks. She makes her way into the large lounge, leaving the two of them behind.

“Scary sexy” Matsukawa mouths the words silently. Akaashi shakes his head with exasperation, also stepping back into the lounge.

Matsukawa hops up from his chair, sending it down the hallway with a large kick, and then follows them.

“Got a date soon, Akaashi?” Matsukawa asks, flopping down onto the couch.

“Yea” Akaashi answers. He grabs his clothes from where they're hanging on the other side of the room and he begins to strip.

“Damn, can it be me, please?” Matsukawa wiggles his eyebrows as he eyes rove up Akaashis body. He rolls his eyes in return.

It was usual to get changed in front of each other, but when it came to Matsukawa, a comment always had to slip. He was just glad that the windows of the room were one way, so nobody could see into the lounge from the outside.

“Do you have a date, or are you just loitering?” Kiyoko teases, touching up her lips with a tube of cherry red lipstick. She satisfyingly pops them.

“Loitering until my date arrives” Matsukawa shrugs.

“That would mean we’re all loitering” Akaashi points out as he slides a new shirt over his head.

“Yikes, guess we better get off the property before someone calls us out on it” Matsukawa tuts.

“Hmm, well, i’m off” Akaashi ignores him as he checks the clock one more time. He was going to be meeting his date at the club rather than the agency this time.

“Goodbye, Akaashi” Kiyoko waves lightly as she slides on a leather jacket. 

“Goodbye, Kiyoko” he nods at her, and then looks towards Matsukawa.  
“Bye” he says with less enthusiasm.

“Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Tonight. Imma fight. Till we see the sunlight. Tik Tok. On the clock. But the party don’t stop-”.

“Please shut up” Kiyoko cut him off.

“Bye, Akaashiiii!” Matsukawa sings, mood unaffected, and Akaashi leaves with a smile and a wave.

The club isn’t as crowded as it once was when he first visited. It’s still early, the dip before nightfall, the time before everyone decided they need a good drink and to release some of the stress that's been pent up for a while.

The floor remains shiny and clean, free of sticky alcohol spills and dancing feet. The bar sits on the left, polished pristine with nobody behind it yet. The bartender must be in the back, and Akaashi hopes it might be Bokuto.

But he tried to erase that thought as his eyes catch his client sitting on a bar stool, back to him. He sidestepped his way past a few gatherings of talking people and some others happy to sway to the music lightly as they steadily worked their drink numbers up.

“Ren” Akaashi falls into the seat next to her. Her head swivels, her brown hair moving with her, a waterfall behind her back and half tied up with a cute red bow. It compliments her short black silk dress nicely.

She doesn't look like she belongs here, and he thinks that it might have been a bit selfish to bring her here tonight. She shouldn't have left the choice in his hands, because he butchered it.

But her eyes still light up and she grins a toothy grin.  
“Keiji! On time like always”.

“Well it’d be inconsiderate to leave my favorite client waiting” Akaashis lip curls into a smile.  
“Have you gotten a drink yet? I'll order one for you”.

“Ah!” her eyebrows shot up and she turned and reached for a martini glass to her side, holding it up proudly to show him. Her cheeks stain red and he knows it’s not because of the alcohol.

“It looks nearly empty and also devoid of ten olives, we need to fix this immediately” Akaashi shakes his head.

“Keiji, that’s not necessary” she giggles, just as Bokuto steps out the backroom.

He’s carrying a few bottles in his arms, cradling them tight as to not let them free. Most likely a precaution after he dropped those three whisky bottles. 

Akaashi finds himself feeling pleased that he was the only sitting here that knew the reasoning, but he slaps himself mentally for it. He shouldn’t be so acquisitive. The only thing he should be focused on is his client.

Bokuto stocks the bottles high on the shelf, failing to notice them yet. 

“Hey, bartender!” Ren calls, and Bokuto clumsily sways a little where he’s reaching up on his tippy toes. Akaashi pales in alarm, but he’s quick to gain footing, and places the last bottle. His head swivels to them with parted lips and wide eyes.

Oh no, he’s still hot...

Bokutos eyes light up in the similar way Rens did, and he walks over.

“Hey, Angelface!” Bokuto smiles buoyantly, and Akaashi pales even more as Ren turns to look at him. He wants to slither down in the chair and maybe blend in with the floor. He didn't know how, but he could learn.

“Hi, Bokuto-san” he speaks, weakly, with an unsure smile.

Akaashi hopes desperately that he won't bring up the last time they had seen each other. 

“So, you called m’lady?” Bokuto turns back to her, clapping his hands together. Immediately her curiosity is expelled and she smiles back.

“Can I have a refill and...hmm” she turns to look at Akaashi, and she grins wider. “And a jar of cherries” she announces.

Akaashi blinks.  
“Are you really that hungry, we could have gone out for a bit beforehand-” he starts, but is waved off.

“Please, I know you're not the biggest drinker. You've always gone straight for the fruit on any alcohol ever ordered” she laughs lightly, and he finds himself genuinely smiling. 

Usually it was his job to keep notes and tabs on the client, not the other way around. He wasn’t lying before when he said she was his favorite customer. They had fun together, and if he had to be here with any one of his clients, it would be her.

Akaashi turns and nods his affirmation to Bokuto who looks slightly bewildered. He looks like he wants to say something, but they’re both professionals in their own ways, and he ends up simply nodding back.

“Coming right up” he declares, spinning around with Rens now empty glass.

“So, how’s the drama been. Is Oikawa still bitchy and hot?” she cocks an eyebrow and leans her chin in her hand.

“If I didn't know any better, i’d say you’d rather have Oikawa here more than me” Akaashi teases.

“No, I know how I like em” Ren smiles flirtatiously. “And that type is not nerd passed out on the floor in an alien onesie, covered in sangria”.

“Again, don’t ever tell him you saw that picture” Akaashi raises his eyebrows in warning.

“It was purely an accident. Your phone background was set as it!” she says in defense.

At that moment, Bokuto decided to arrive, new drink in hand. He set it down for Ren with a  
“Here ya go” and then turned to Akaashi with a comically serious look as he plunked down the large jar of crimson red cherries.

“And here is your meal of the night, sir. Would you like fries with that?” he asked.

Akaashi covered his smile with a raised hand and shook his head.  
“This is great thanks” he replies, and then is quick to turn to Ren and thank her too.

“Just call if you need, i’ll be floating around tonight” Bokuto directs the words to Ren.

Akaashi is not sure if he's latched onto the idea that Akaashi is on a date and would rather not have his client being jealous or left out, just because they had unfaithfully met each other before, but he’s grateful.

Bokuto drifts away as he’s called by another customer, and Akaashi turns back to Ren.

“Now, tell me all about Miyuki from the office, is she still hogging all the case files?” he asks.

Rens eyes take on a glimmer and she sets her palms down onto the bar.  
“Okay, get this” she begins, and then starts on her eccentric rambling that never failed to get a few laughs out of Keiji.

It’s half a jar of cherries down when the dance floor starts to get more packed, the room louder with music and shouts of laughter, and when he realizes he should probably ask her to dance soon. 

And so he does.

“Would you like to dance, now?” he asks.

She stops in the midst of talking and gives him an excited look.  
“Yes! Just after one more shot” she chirps, and then she’s leaning up from her seat and wildly waving and calling for a bartender.

She’s probably had too much for another shot, and he knows to be careful to stop her soon. But as Bokuto catches her shouts and starts to walk over, Akaashi forgets that he may have slightly had an ulterior motive tonight.

And that was to talk to Bokuto. To get his attention. And Ren was doing that right now, the perfect timing.

“Hey, want me to show you some magic” he pulls her back into her seat by the arm, and she’s quick to look up at him with stars in her eyes.

“Eh? Magic?” she asks, slightly dazed.

“Watch” Akaashi says, just as Bokuto reaches them.

Akaashi fishes one of the cherries out, but instead of eating it, he pops the stem off the top and chucks it in his mouth.

“Ew Keiji you nasty! Why are you doing that” she cries out.

He only holds up a finger to quiet her, and Bokuto also seems to be rather silent as he watches the transaction.

But Akaashi had done this hundreds of times before. It was his skill, although a rather dumb one. His tongue turned and twisted around the stem, wetting it till it was malleable, and then he was bending it in his mouth.

Out came a perfect knot of a cherry stem. He plucked it from his lips and laid it flat in his palm as Ren inhaled a large gasp.

“Hand me one of those suckers!” she pointed at the jar and Akaashi chuckled, sliding it across the counter.

Akaashi suddenly remembered that Bokuto was still there, waiting. He twisted his head and found him looking down at the bars surface, eyes hazy and untrained.

“Bokuto?” he asked, softly.

Suddenly his head was jerking back up and he looked around wildly. When he made eyecontact with Akaashis, he froze, red rising to his cheeks and curling up his neck, and he averted his eyes.

“Well if you don't need anything” he laughed nervously, and then hurriedly paced away and down the length of the bar. He hadn’t even waited for an answer...

Akaashi sat there, triumph written clear across his face.

“God this is harder than it looks” Ren spits the slightly chewed stem onto the bar and her face scrawls up in disappointment.

“It’s fine, not everyone gets it their first go” he smiles, reasingurly, and places a hand over the top of hers, and she looks up into his eyes with appreciation.

She laughs giddily. “Okay, we dance, we dance”. Ren slides down from her seat and starts to reach for Akaashis forearm before stopping and looking up at his face in question.

He smiles and nods. She grins back and her hand latches onto his wrist, pulling him off his own seat and into the compacted crowd of dancers.

The lights flash bright, corucating across the dance floor, shining bright pinks and neon greens. Electric yellows and blurring reds. Cold blues and flashing purples. A while later, Akaashi is dragging himself tiredly out the door and to the curb with a somehow still perky Ren.

“Thanks for tonight, Keiji!” she blows a kiss to him as he puts her in a car and gives the driver her address. She had sobered up enough for him to not worry about her tripping on the next nearest pothole.

“It was my pleasure as always” he nods, and shuts the door behind her.

The car pulls onto the road and he watches it drive away until it’s out of sight. Only then does a release an exhausted sigh. 

It turns out the club had been more of a calling to her than he had originally thought. Especially more than Akaashi, because his feet pulsed with soreness and his head begged for relaxation.

And yet...he found himself being pulled back into the club entrance by none other than himself. It was significantly lacking a lot of people than before and Akaashi wondered how long they had really been here.

“Back so soon?” Bokuto asks walking along to him as he plopped back down into a bar stool.

“One more for the road” he sighs and rubs at his eyes with the palm of his hand. They feel heavy and he has to bat his eyelashes a few times and pinch his thigh just to focus on Bokuto in front of him.

“What do you want?” Bokuto asks.

“Surprise me” Akaashi shrugs.

Bokuto blinks a few times before he’s back to his blinding smile.

“You can watch me make the drink. It’s really satisfying to look at, I swear” Bokutos muffled voice rises from where he’s crouching under the bar, gathering the needed.

“Sure” Akaashi smiles sleepily, and he lays his cheek in his hand, elbow propped on the bar to watch him work as he sets down the ingredients.

But his interest perks up as he watches Bokuto enthusiastically work at rubbing a lime wedge around the rim of his glass. The tiredness is pushed to the back of his head as Bokuto then dunks it in salt.

Bokuto continues to pull the drink together, limeade with a red juice liquid and sparkling water. He tops it off with a few cubes of ice and pushes it towards Akaashi, eagerly.

“What is it?” he asks, curiously. He surveys the storm of red in the glass, the cold ice bobbing in the liquid like shipwrecked survivors. It looks delicious.

“Guess” Bokuto smiles, and Akaashi notices him bouncing lightly on the toes of his feet.

Akaashi takes the chilled glass in his hand and raises it to his mouth. He takes a tentative sip...and then he’s lowering it with widened eyes. His lips part and he looks up to an overly elated Bokuto.

“It’s a cherry limeade! You like cherries right? It’s totally good” Bokuto laughs.

“It tastes amazing” Akaashi mumbles, and he pulls the glass back to his lips. “And it smells good too…”.

“Huh? Do you like fruity smells, angelface?” he asks.

Akaashis eyebrows scrunch as he wonders why Bokuto is still keeping up with the nickname...until he realises...Bokuto doesn't even know his real name. 

“My name is Akaashi, and I suppose I do. What about you?” he asks.

“Akaashi” Bokuto repeats, looking up to the ceiling as he commits it to memory. It's adorably cute. 

“Well I guess I do. But I mainly like vanilla and like sandalwood, maybe lavender?”. He says the last part to himself, questioningly, finger tapping at his lip with thought.

“What about you? What smells do you like” Bokuto is quick to ask him.

Akaashi thinks about how weird this conversation is...but also about how he doesnt mind a single bit.

“I guess I like the smell of fresh peaches on a tree, toasted peppers and...er it sounds weird, but I like the smell of wet hot concrete” he admits, hesitantly.

“Woah, those are super specific! I wish I could redo my answers” Bokuto wails, with a hint of admiration.

“You can if you want?” Akaashi suggests

“Mm, nah, my shift is nearly over actually” Bokuto admits, sheepishly. He spins and looks over to where there’s a second bartender, and Akaashi realizes he must be worried about apparently slacking off and talking to a customer.

“That’s alright, some other time” Akaashi hums, and he downs the last of his cherry limeade, ready to hit the road and head back to the agency to report in.

“Hey, hey that sounds great! When can you come again?” Bokuto asks with a grin.

“Is tomorrow good?”.

“Oh” Bokutos posture slumps, a pout consuming his face. “I don’t work tomorrow”.

“Well I'm working Sunday, could I come in then?” Akaashi asks.

But Bokuto is frowning with a confused expression. 

“Working? Then you won't be able to come into the bar” he ponders.

Akaashi clicks his tongue as he again mentally hits himself. How little Bokuto knew. It was fine, Akaashis job was something he didn't try to hide.

“I thought you had noticed from how I've already had two different dates here, but i’m an escort”.

Bokutos eyebrows shoot to his hairline and his mouth drops a little.

“Do you...have a problem with that?” Akaashi frowns. Because that’d be disappointing. Not everyone was accepting of his job, thinking it was more sexually explicit than it really was. Especially with what the name seemed to carry with it. ‘Escort’. 

“No! Not at all!” Bokuto was quick to interject. “It just means that if you do come by again, you’ll be with another date, and we won't be able to talk that much” he rubs the back of his neck.

Akaashis heart seems to thump a little harder at the thought that Bokuto had taken that fact into consideration, and was also upset about it. 

“That is true…” Akaashi notes.

“Well” Bokuto twisted his mouth, thinking. “Ah! I have an idea. Don’t sweat it Akaashi” he grins, propping two hands on his hips.

“Are you going to tell me?” Akaashi asks.

“Nope, secret” Bokuto winks.

“Are you going to lock my date in the bathroom?” he cocks an eyebrow with a grin.

Bokuto looks horrified for a split second before he’s narrowing his eyes.  
“Aw man...that might actually work better than what I have planned. Plus it sounds fun”.

Akaashi snorts a laugh.

“Hey Bokuto, your shifts up”. Somebody slid around the bar, brushing his uniform over.

“Oh, thanks!” Bokuto thanked him, and then turned back to Akaashi. “I’ll see you Sunday then?” he asks.

“I’ll be sure to make it” Akaashi nods.

“Great! Goodnight angelface” Bokuto hums, walking backwards.

“Night, Bokuto-san” he smiles.

And then he’s gone, figure disappearing into the backroom, and Akaashi is left sitting at the bar.

“You want that topped up?” the new bartender asks.

“No thanks” Akaashi shakes his head, and he pushes himself off the stool and towards the exit. Somewhere he should have remained after leaving for the first time, but….

Screw it. He had talked with Bokuto, Mission accomplished. Even if it was barely anything.

And still, he had the promise of sunday. Sunday was going to be a good night, he thought as he stepped out of the club and in the direction of Fukurodani agency.

Or at least if Bokutos idea worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I eat so many sourpatch kids while writing, but I always indefinitely end up choking on one as I  
> re-read over my chapters and notice the poor grammar.
> 
> Forgive me if there's mistakes. I am sO tiRed aghhhhh.
> 
> Also someone needs to help me figure out what the name of this fic should be because my braincells die trying to think of it.


	4. Neon Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date date date it's a date ;)

“What!” Kuroo gasps.

His face is flushed, cheeks candy apple red as he sits upside down on the couch. His feet swing absentmindedly in the air and Akaashi is careful to watch them from where he's seated on the floor in front of Kuroo.

“You met the bartender again!” he whoops.

“I had so many cherries I couldn't keep count” Akaashi shakes his head, gravely.

“Ah like one of those people in the math books that have those impossible situations, like buying twenty-five watermelons” Kuroo narrows his eyes and nods thoughtfully.

“And I didn't get his number, again” Akaashi sighs, nudging his foot against the side of the couch, subconsciously.

“Bartenders number?” Kuroo asks.

“Bokuto” Akaashi corrects, peering up at him.

“No, no it's good, you guys have this little game going on of meeting at a club, bar, whatever, all mysterious and having these one night conversations and then you flee off into the night” Kuroo gushes, holding his hands to his face.

“Like the villain who killed bat-mans parents...” Akaashi mumbled.

“I shouldn't have introduced you to the DC universe” Kuroo shakes his head, sorrowfully.  
“But while we're at it, who's your favorite?”.

“Iron man” he says without hesitance.

“Akaashi...that's marvel” Kuroo slaps a hand over his face.

“Well anyways, i'm supposedly going back tonight” Akaashi shrugs.

“Eh? You mean the client who booked you this evening is letting you choose the place. Lucky” Kuroo clicks his tongue.

“I haven't seen who it is yet actually” Akaashi furrows his brows, and he digs around in his pocket.  
When he produces his phone from his jacket, Kuroo is quick to snatch it.

“Lemme see, lemme see” Kuroo falls to his side on the couch and scrambles to sit up properly.

“Oh fuck” Kuroo grabs at his head with his free hand. “All the blood is rushing away from my head...or to my head...something to do with my head” he groans.

Akaashi tersely pats his knee twice.  
“That's great buddy, now tell me who it is”.

Kuroo peers up with alarming surprise.  
“You just called me buddy”.

“Kuroo” Akaashi says, this time more sternly.

“Right, let's have a lookie” Kuroo mumbles as he pulls up the schedule.

Akaashi is quick to fiddle with the ends of his sleeves. What if it wasn't Bokuto, what if it was a client who knew what they wanted. How would he tell Bokuto that he wasn't coming. Surely it wouldn't be that much of a disappointment, he'd be working anyway.

“Ohoho” Kuroo snickers, eyes trained on the phone.

Akaashi sits up on his knees and tries to peek, but Kuroo is quick to pull it away and to his chest.

“Um” Akaashi gives him an offended look. “Are you perchance not letting me look at my own phone?”.

Kuroo just keeps lightly cackling as he pulls the phone only an inch from his chest to peer back down at the schedule. He then tucks it to his jumper again with a sort of an impertinence that has Akaashi frowning deeper.

“Let's just say you won't have to worry about it. This client is easy peasy, you're for sure going to the club again”.

“Kuroo”. Akaashi lays out his hand with arrogation, demanding the phone back.

“Noooo” Kuroo whines. “Let it be a surprise”.

“I can't just- I have to reply to them to say where we're meeting up”.

“I'll reply for you”. Kuroo smacks Akaashis hand when he tries to swipe at his phone again. He angles himself away as his fingers make quick use of the keyboard.

Akaashi huffs a sigh and his hand retreats in favor of folding his arms across his chest.

“Right, now you get to meet him and have the most magical night of your life where you'll declare your love” Kuroo chucks the phone back into the lap of an irked Akaashi.

“If he doesn't have a sword engraved with a romantic message then there will be no declaration of love” Akaashi huffs, and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

“So hard to appease” Kuroo sniffs. “I'm going to cry”.

“I think we have a hairdryer around here” Akaashi pretends to search the room with his eyes. “Lets clean those tears up”.

“Who's teaching you to be so salty?” Kuroo flops backwards on the couch with a groan.

Akaashi opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly there was an abrupt crash of someone falling through the door and their heads swiveled to see a man running into the lounge.

“Kuroo, Akaashi” Oikawa wheezed.

“Oikawa, I don't ever recall you running in your life?” Akaashi cocks an eyebrow, grinning at the man who was bent over, trying to regain the breath in his lungs.

“Matsukawa is going to-” he sucked in a large breath.

“-Go skinny dipping in a fountain. I can't stop him” Oikawa stands up right, still breathing heavily. He pushes his askew glasses further up his nose.

“You have to help me. He won't put his clothes on and there are MANY elderly ladies around”.

Kuroo immediately barks with laughter.

“It's not our fault you can't keep your room mate under control” Kuroo chortles.

“Let them enjoy the show” Akaashi says with a shrug.

Oikawas eyes snap to the both of them before releasing a large groan and stomping his way back out the lounge. As soon as they heard the deafeningly hard slam of the agencies front door behind him, Kuroo and Akaashi turned to look at each other.

“Well...that was odd” Kuroo speaks slowly.

“What's odd is how you always come in here smelling like something completely different every time”. Akaashi cocks an eyebrow and makes a move to shuffle a few centimeters away from where Kuroo is on the couch.

“First of all” Kuroo raises a finger. “Ya rude.

“Second of all” he raises another finger and then directs at himself. “My last client hired me so she could find out what it's like to throw a drink in someone's face” he grins.

Akaashi pinches his mouth to restrain laughter.  
“And how did that turn out”.

“Actually it was pretty funny” Kuroo chuckles. “She started out so nervous but by the end of it she was giggling her ass off. I think if I didn't start laughing, she would have apologized the roof off the building”.

Again there was the abrupt push of someone walking through the agency doors and they watched Oikawa through the open door. He stormed right past the lounge and continued down the hallway...soaking wet.

Only a few moments later did Matsukawa push his way through the door. He stopped and peered in the doorway at Kuroo and Akaashi.

Kuroo pointed to the right with his thumb and Matsukawa nodded appreciatively before turning and making his way in the direction Oikawa had previously gone.

Kuroo and Akaashi again shared a look before pushing themselves up to their feet and following their friend down the hallway.

They didn't have to walk far as Oikawa had locked himself in a room at the end of the hall. Matsukawa stood outside of it, knocking on the door.  
“Come on Oikawa” Matsukawa whined. “It was so funny, admit it was funny”.

“You rat bastard, go away!” came Oikawas muffled shout from the inside.

Akaashi leaned against the wall, ready to settle in for a long time.

“It was an accident I swear” Matsukawa tried again.

“Bullshit!” Oikawa replied.

“You basically did half the work yourself by tripping!” Matsukawa argued, leaning his forehead against the door. He gave it two thumps with his hand.

When there was no reply, Matsukawa turned to look at them. Kuroo raised his hands and shook his head and Akaashi pretended to be very interested in examining his nails.

“Oikawa...” Matsukawa began. “You know who's office your in right now, don't you”.

Again, no reply. Almost a hesitant type of silence.

“You're in Ushijimas office...and he's going to come back soon. With the key, may I add” Matsukawa sings, leaning his shoulder against the door.

“Why does this shit always happen when I have to leave. It almost makes me want to stay” Akaashi mutters, and Kuroo nods in agreement as he peers down at his watch.

“We should probably get going” Kuroo leans over to whisper to him, both of them still keeping their eyes trained on the door.

“Do you also have a date?” Akaashi asks.

“Yea...but I could cancel it to watch this. It's better than the soap operas they serve on Netflix these days” Kuroo mumbles.

“It's like when you watch an animal documentary and they get you emotionally attached to a crab that they're filming, and then-” Akaashi inhales sharply and grits his teeth. “And then the crab gets put in mortal peril, and you can't stop watching”.

Kuroo raises a fist to his mouth and bites down it.  
“Beautifully explained” he sniffs.

“Okayyyyy! Well I'm just going to leave some ice cream out in the lounge, y'know, if you want it” Matsukawa yelles.

“You really think that's gonna work?” Kuroo cocks an eyebrow, lowering his fist.

“I haven't seen him come out to pee, Kuroo. Where is he peeing!?” Matsukawa asks, exasperated.

“He's been in there for like three minutes top” Akaashi points out.

“Will one of you talk to him?” Matsukawa sighs, and he brings a hand up to rub at his temple.

“No, we gotta skedaddle” Kuroo hisses through his teeth. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around, sucking the insides of his teeth. “Nice knowing you though” he shrugs.

Kuroo turns on his heel and starts making his way back down the hall. Akaashi hesitates before giving Matsukawa a wave, which he pulls back down with confusion and then promptly follows Kuroo.

Once they're out into the air, it feels less tense, and they both give a big sigh. They had for sure just left a live bomb situation back there. But it was okay, this thing happened all the time and they could count on Matsukawa to squeeze the forgiveness out of Oikawa like a lemon.

“Is your location also this way?” Akaashi tilts his head at Kuroo, who has started walking the same direction as him.

“Huh?” Kuroo asks, looking slightly taken off guard. “Oh...yea yea yea. I take a turn off real soon, don't worry about me”.

“Right” Akaashi nods.

There's a split moment of silence where the two of them just walk, the slapping of shoes on the concrete keeping them company. The sky isn't dark yet, but it's on the verge. Prime time for booked dates at the agency.

Akaashi found himself seeing this scenery more than any other in the last year. Broken clouds scattered in the sky against purple and pink hues as the pitch black edges it's way from one side, ready to engulf the other colours.

“So, Bokuto” Kuroo begins.

Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut and takes a breath.  
“Yes” he answers.

“Was he a lil ugly?” Kuroo raises his eyebrows.

“Kuroo-” Akaashi groans.

“You can tell me if he was a lil ugly. We both hang out with Oikawa, I understand”.

“It's no use insulting him if he's not here” Akaashi points out.

“I do miss the screeching outcries. They better make up soon” Kuroo shakes his head, and Akaashi hums in agreement.

“Where is your date location again?” Akaashi asks, and this time Kuroo looks offended for a split second.

“Damn, stop tryna get rid of me. It's just up here” Kuroo gestures up the street.

“Sorry. I didn't mean it like that” Akaashi purses his lips.

“I'll see you at the agency tonight when reporting in, yea?” Kuroo asks as they stop in front of a walkway.

“Mhm, see you then” Akaashi answers.

Kuroo gives a soft smile before the lights turn and he makes his way across the road. Akaashi waits to see him cross safely before continuing around the corner and towards the club.

As soon as he steps in through the front door, his first thought is that he has no clue who he's meeting and what the heck they look like. They would know his picture, so they would have to find him first, hopefully.

So... what other choice did he have but to make a beeline for the bar!

He could already see the figure of Bokuto in the midst of making a drink for a customer, and he licked his lips subconsciously, remembering the delicious cherry limeade from two nights ago.

As soon as he slipped onto the red barstool, his eyes trained onto Bokuto. He looked to be showing off, pouring liquids from high angles and garnishing fruit on the sides as the customer watched with wonder.

But when Akaashi sat down, Bokutos eyes flickered to him and then back to his work. He now suddenly was finishing the construction of the drink at rapid speed and sliding it to the customer without another added word.

He started pacing to Akaashi from the other side of the bar eagerly, but seemed to realize and stop himself half way. He finished the walk over with casual footsteps, hands behind his back as he looked around, disinterested.

But that seemed to vanish when Akaashi smiled.  
“Bokuto” he nodded.

Bokuto cracked a smile and his hands untucked from behind his back.  
“Hey hey, Angel!”.

“It's Akaashi” he cocked an eyebrow.

“I remember! I just like calling you that. Reminds me of the first time we met” Bokutos cheeks were quick to flush, but he held his gaze steady.

Akaashi tried to restrain his smile from turning into a full on beam.

“Okay, moving on. I'm here now, so what was your big idea?” he asked, suddenly curious.

Slowly Bokutos smile fell from his face, morphing into a disgruntled pout, and his eyebrows pinched inwards, as if mad at himself.

“...Okay so I totally got my shift off for tonight all so that we could hang out! But the other guy hasn't turned up yet, so I'm kinda stuck here waiting” he huffs, rolling his eyes.

“It's fine,” Akaashi says. And yea it probably was, because Akaashi had a date tonight and there was no way in hell he could have Bokuto on his other side, demanding his attention.

“No! It's not fine at all. I booked your time for tonight just so we could hang, and now it's ruined” Bokuto groans, throwing his hands into his hair.

Akaashi renders the words for a moment before he freezes, eyelashes batting against his cheeks with surprise.

“You, what?” he asks.

Bokuto stops his pulling, hands falling back down to the bar.

“I booked you for tonight? Well I didn't book you! I don't own you or anything” he throws gestures sound in the air, mindlessly. “But like, I thought maybe if I were the one you were forced to hang out with tonight, then we could-. Ah wait! Not that i'm forcing you to hang out with me at all or anything-”

“Bokuto” Akaashi cut him off with a raised hand.

“Sorry” Bokuto apologizes, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.

Akaashi shakes his head. There was no reason for him to apologize.

“How long did you book for tonight...” Akaashi asks, folding his hands together on top of the bar.

“Ah” Bokuto narrows his eyes. He counts off the numbers on his fingers. “Three or four hours?”.

Akaashi nearly blanches.  
“Bokuto. Th- that's expensive” he says, exasperated.

“Money well spent if you ask me” Bokuto winks, although his face drops when he realizes Akaashi is looking at him, full of guilt.

“Bokuto, you don't have to pay for my company. I would've liked to see you without you buying my time. I can give you a refund” Akaashi speaks softly.

“If I hadn't, somebody else might have booked this time, and so it was a guarantee way to make sure we had a night together” Bokuto smiles, sheepishly. “I don't need my money back”.

“Bokuto-” Akaashi tries again.

“-Nope” Bokuto cuts him off. “The new bartender should be here soon, so just... hold out until then, yea?” he asks.

Bokuto looks at him pleadingly, bottom lip pushed out in a pout. Was that a glimmer in his eyes? God damn it.

“Alright” Akaashi agrees.

“Yahoo!” Bokuto grins. “Oh i'm being called over” his head swivels to look at a waving customer across the bar.

“I won't be waiting long?” Akaashi asks.

“You will n o t be waiting long,” Bokuto repeats as he walks backwards. And then he's turning on his heel and ambling over to make a drink for the already tipsy looking consumer.

Akaashi sits fixed to the spot for a moment as he mulls over what just happened. He looks down at the bar counter, his fingers tracing faint lines.

So that had been Bokutos big idea. Well, it worked. But now he was sitting in a club that was getting busier and fuller by the moment, and he was sitting alone. Being in a club alone entailed many things and there was bound to be-

“Do you believe in love at first sight- or should I walk by again?”.

Akaahi twisted his head to see a woman, long blond ringlets and thick eyelashes overshadowing piercing blue eyes. She looked like one of those summer beach wear models, with just a hint more modesty.

“Why don't you start walking and don't stop till you're out the door” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.

The smile fell from her face, but instead of getting angry and or storming off, she shrugged.

“Worth a try” she settled into a bar stool next to him, much to Akaashis annoyance.

“You here alone?” she asked, propping her cheek in her hand.

When Akaashi blinked at her, face entirely void of expression or emotion, she snorted a laugh.

“Iv'e stopped trying to hit on you” she chuckled. “Well, for now at least” she added with a wink.

“Hey, hey, you need a drink?” Bokuto suddenly reappeared in front of them, and Akaashi tried to contain his shock as he reeled back.

Bokuto turned his head to more fully regard Akaashi, with a cocked eyebrow, and Akaashi ducked his head to the side avoiding eye contact. He didn't call her over here, he wasn't flirting with her, he swore it. It's not what it looks like.

“You want anything?” the blonde asked, eyeing his lowered head with a hand supporting his forehead. 

“No, thankyou” Akaashi mumbled to the bar surface.

The girl gave a heavy sigh before shaking her head at Bokuto and sifting off the stool again to go rejoin the dance floor.

There was a distinctive pause.

“So, do you always get people hitting on you like that?” Bokuto asked, breaking the tension with a good hearted smile.

Akaashi redirected his gaze back up and he straightened his back again.  
“It's... easier when I have someone clearly stated by my side” he shrugs.

“I hear you and i'm going to do something about it” Bokuto pointed at him with a grin, and his eyes strayed above Akaashis head. “Hey look there's the new bartender, what a quwinky dink” he chirped.

Akaashi swiveled to see the new bartender make his way behind the counter and couldn't help but think that yea, what a coincidence.

“Stay right here, i'll be back” Bokuto pulled at his tie, shuffling it from his neck and he ran to the back room, leaving Akaashi once again.

When he re emerged, he was dressed in casual wear. A pair of jeans paired with a tank top and a bomber. Akaashi eyed him as he rounded the bar, paying particular attention to his biceps where one side of the jacket fell off his shoulder. How could someone be so blatantly sexy and so unknowing of it.

“Hey Akaashi are you okay, you look kinda hot?” Bokuto tilted his head, tucking the jacket back over his shoulder.

“Very hot” Akaashi mumbled, pushing himself off the stool.

“I can make you a drink quickly before we go?” Bokuto asked, innocently, eyelashes fluttering over large golden eyes.

“No, that's alright. I'm ready to get out of here” Akaashi shook his head.

“Okay, just tell me if you get hungry or thirsty at any time” Bokuto grinned, and then took his hand, leading him through the dance floor.

“yes, when I get thirsty again” Akaashi replied, eyes trained on Bokutos ass as he lead them to the exit.

The fading of the sunlight had also meant the fading of the heat. Chilled air swirled around Akaashi taking every lick of warmth it could. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, pulling his coat closed and tucking his chin downward. His breath was now only visible under the sporadic streetlights, the few which still lit up the city. How had it gotten so cold over the last few weeks.

“What did you have in mind?” Akaashi asked as Bokuto lead the way down the street.

“Not a paintball range, don't worry” Bokuto told him.

Akaashi frowned.  
“Er, why would I think that...” he snorted.

“It's happened to me before” Bokuto looked at him gravely. “A two hour trip and we finally get there, my blind fold was pulled off and I got shot in the leg like five times”.

Akaashi choked back a laugh.

“It was brutal. But hey my friends are always planning shit like that. One time we had a competition in a mall and one of the dares was just to do something stupid till the employees of a shop noticed. I touched soooo many mannequin asses” Bokuto shook his head, and Akaashi restrained a smile threatening to quirk at his lips.

“Sounds like you have fun friends” Akaashi clicked his tongue.

“Too much. Sometimes it's just nice to get away sometimes” he sighed, still smiling. “That's why I like working at the club. It's consistent, you don't get attacked by pepper spray and ping pong paddles, and the pay is nice”.

Akaashis eyes widened and he looked at Bokuto with bemusement in his eyes.

“Don't ask”.

“But...” Akaashi trailed off.

“Let's just say my friends are now banned from the club, and that's what makes it my safe space” Bokuto grinned.

“It sounds like you're being tortured” Akaashi huffed a laugh and side stepped around a couple making their way down the street.

“I've had my fair share” Bokuto pursed his lips.

“Do tell” Akaashi grinned.

“Well you know what tear free shampoo is right? And a pool stick” Bokuto waved his hands around. “Oh, also you have to know fifty ways to win jenga”. 

“Wha-” Akaashi started to ask, but stopped when a gale of wind brushed over them, making him furrow his brows, and a shiver swept through and into his long coat.

“Oh, are you cold?” Bokuto asked, eyebrows high on his forehead.

“I suppose I am” Akaashi rubbed his hands together. 

Bokuto leant forward and placed a hand on top of Akaashis, sliding it in between his palms. He entwined the fingers of Akaashis hand, tucking it down by their sides.

Akaashi peered down at the clasp as they walked, Bokuto swinging their hands together, leisurely. Akaashi squinted into the night, blinking as a curl slid down around into his eye. He tucked it behind his ear, a soft smile adorning his face.

“Hey Akaashi, I just realized something!” Bokuto gasped, and Akaashi blinked, clearing his throat before he answered.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I know nothing about you! I've only been talking about me” Bokuto pouts. “Tell me about yourself” he insisted with a beaming smile.

Akaashis chest blooms with heat and affection and he bites his lip.  
“There's not much to tell...”.

“Bullshit” Bokuto replies.

“No bullshit” Akaashi retorts. “I just like to listen, you're way more interesting” he countered.

“Nuh-uh” Bokuto squeezed Akaashis hand where it sat between them. “Come on just one thing” he pleaded, glancing at Akaashi with beseeching eyes.

Akaashi huffs a sigh, letting the moment linger in silence for a bit.

“Well...I guess I played volleyball in highschool?” Akaashi conceded.

Bokuto abruptly stopped in his tracks, pulling Akaashi to a hault too.

“No way... Akaashi, me too!” Bokuto exclaimed, delighted.

Seeing the opportunity to get the conversation off himself, Akaashi smirked a devious smile.

“Would you like to tell me about it, Bokuto?” he asked.

And so he did, and they talked as they strolled down the streets in a direction Akaashi knew none of. But it was okay. Anything Bokuto had planned was bound to be exciting. 

It was a while later when Akaashi realized he had been so lost in conversation that he had failed to realize that the city noises and bustling chatter and clinking of glasses from nearby establishments, had faded away.

The silence caressed his skin like a cool breeze, smoothing his soul, taking away his jagged edges. He peered around, but couldn't identify his surroundings as they walked up to the steep of a decent sized hill. Was this...suburbs?

“Where are we going?” Akaashi asked.

His shoes scuffed against the giant stony rocks that led up the large bank. His eyes and feet followed Bokuto up. The night air was chilly on his arms, but not uncomfortable. 

He could suddenly hear the sounds of crashing waves and the pulling of the tide.

They're going to the beach? but he wants to know why they're going to the beach. Is he about to be murdered or something? He hadn't known Bokuto that well. Or maybe he should place a little more trust in his hands and stop being such an ascetic person and let himself enjoy the moment for once.

“It won't be a surprise if I tell you, Kaashi” he chuckles.

“Hmmm” is what Akaashi settles with.

He puffs and huffs his way up, pulling his legs to accommodate the large size of the rocks they were climbing. His chest burned and his legs sought out the soreness in his body, but he didn't stop.

Once at the top of the hill, did he finally let out a breath that sounded like it had been mounting in his lungs for a long time. His eyes were squeezed shut, chest rising and falling. He should probably start exercising more.

“Are we climbing Mt Everest next” Akaashi wheezed, placing a hand over his heart where he was bent over.

Bokuto made a slight huff as if he was rolling his eyes, good natured.  
“Open your eyes!” he urged.

Akaashi peered open and threw him a sideways glance, ready to give an offended glower, but he stopped when a sudden burst of light caught his attention.

Slowly he pushed himself up, hands falling from his knees as he looked onwards and down the cascading slope of boulders.

At the bottom sat the ocean. It's dark and tranquil apart from the brushing of soft waves against the shore. And where the movement lays on the sandy grains, luminescent blue lights up and fades. He can't explain how beautiful it is. With every dip of movement and every wave comes a splash of neon blue, sometimes so bright it looks white.

“What's going on?” Akaashi asks, almost breathless.

“The illuminating colour is due to a microorganism in the water called dinoflagellates. It’s a type of algae that glows as a natural defense mechanism from predators” Bokuto speaks softly.

Akaashis lips parted as he blinked at Bokuto and then back at the Ocean, but no words came out.  
With every wave came flashing neon blues, so bright, so hypnagogic. Like he was living a fairytale, coming out of a dream, living an illusion.

“The algae makes a light when a fish or little shrimp tries to eat it. It's like ultra cool, huh” Bokuto chuckles lowly, and he starts to shove his hands deep down in his pockets, before he thinks better of it.

“Wanna see up close?” Bokuto tilts his head.

He was staring at him, and Akaashi swallowed hard before nodding.  
“Yea” he answered.

Bokuto grinned and his teeth caught together as he huffed a laugh and his eyes squeezed shut. He reached out his hand towards Akaashi as an offering, and he took it.

Akaashi hand was slender and cold compared to Bokutos. They were rough, but comfortable, and just the right amount of warm. They encompassed his own as they made their way down the sandy slope, boulders still scattered all around and underneath their feet.

“Whoops” Bokuto spoke as Akaashis foot slipped a little, and he clutched Akaashis elbow tight with his other hand, guiding him down the last of the bank.

Akaashi smiled at him appreciatively and they dropped down onto the grainy sand. It left indents under their feet as they made their way to the gentle crashing waves, and suddenly he was excited. Anticipation writhed under his skin and made him antsy.

With every action and every movement, a bioluminescent blue shone from the point of impact, and he could even see into the distance where a few ripples spored out in the middle of the ocean, possibly from fish.

“I've never seen this before” Akaashi admits, and he crouches down just near the edge of the waves where the shimmering blue dies away to persian and oxford blues, still holding a slight inkling of glimmer.

“I come down to the beach a lot and I looked online at the tides. It really was a random guess that this was going to happen” Bokuto crouches down next to Akaashi, and he pokes the sand.

It surges with bright blue under his finger tip, paling in an almost bright white, and then it dies back down as he takes away his hand.

“So when we got to the top of the hill, it could have been just another normal night, just another ocean?” Akaashi asks, and he tilts his head to look at Bokuto.

Akaashi realized Bokutos gaze was already pointed in his direction and he felt the shock of it at the base of his spine, turning his head back to the ground with a flush. He was glad it was nearly pitch dark apart from the lights of the water.

“Yea, that would have been pretty lame if I just showed you the ocean. You probably thought I was going to murder you” Bokuto snorted.

“Well I wasn't going to voice the complaint out loud” Akaashi gave a few chuckles.

He turns his head back to look at Bokuto, who seemed to be pulling his pointer finger through the sand, dragging out the sapphire glow beneath. His pupils were small in the light, flaring the blue reflection in his eyes, bright and vibrant. It made it look like the catch of his gaze would electrify anything it touched.

Akaashi sighed softly, looking back out over the glowing ocean. Without the distraction, the constant buzzing of life, the pollution...his mind was free to simply dwell on the scenery.

Here was so briny deep where every sound was different, but relaxing and the light moves around his outstretched fingers tracing in the sand. 

It pools around his feet, where the water barely manages to touch the tips of his toes.

Every movement he made was a form of leisure, and he felt his shoulders loosen, his breathes come easier and he centered his eyes on the trails of lustrous neon blue, lapping up the dark void of the ocean in small waves, only to wash up by their feet.

“Is this one of the plays you pull on people?” Akaashi teases and he stands up from his crouch.

“You bring your date here and tell them they're special and kiss them under the stars?” he cocks an eyebrow. He watches Bokuto rise out of his own crouch, brushing the sand off his knees.

“This kind of thing only happens every few times” Bokuto rolls his eyes with a grin. “I'm not that smart to calculate when it's going to happen every time”.

He shuffles on the spot, his smile dropping for a bout of nervousness.  
“Er...did it work though?” he asks, sheepishly.

“Hmm” Akaashi brings a finger to tap at his chin, and he raises his head to look at the sky. 

It's dark like the ocean, and this time he can actually see the stars, far away from the light pollution. It's beautiful, and his heart gives away to something soft and vulnerable.

Finally away from the bustling, too noisy lights with so much whirlwind that it sent him back on his feet. This was nice here with Bokuto. It was silent but loud.

He peers back down at Bokuto, who smiles back gently, eager for an answer, but happy to wait.

Akaashi takes two steps over and firmly plants his lips onto Bokutos, eyes fluttering shut. It was a small yet warm kiss and honestly, he never knew a kiss could be so innocent, could be so intimate, and electrifying.

Their lips moved in perfect sync and Bokutos hands fell to his waist, pulling him a little closer, a little deeper. Akaashis hand held gently in the folds of his shirt, grounding himself. Bokutos lips tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier, but it didn't bother him.

When they broke apart, Akaashi was pulling away with a smile and he rested his forehead against Bokutos, gathering some much needed oxygen. The bright luminescent blue of crashing waves behind them made it even more surreal and Bokuto smiled back as Akaashi sunk away in his hold.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then” Bokuto laughs.

Akaashi hums vaguely, but they both know it's a resounding yes. 

Akaashi's eyelids flutter, his voice thick and drowsy.  
“It's getting late” he mumbled, suddenly tired.

“Come on, let's get back. I'll carry you up the hill, yea!?” Bokuto chirped and they started back up the beach.

“That's unneeded, Bokuto” Akaashi chided, but took the chance to look his physique up and down. It wasn't like he couldn't carry him. The jacket he wore hugged his muscles as well as made him look fashionably inviting.

“I wish I could pull that off” Akaashi mumbled, pinching the fabric of the jacket between his fingers and rubbing it over with his thumb.

“Go ahead” Bokuto says without hesitance.

“What?” Akaashi says.

“What?” Bokuto repeats, turning to look at him.

His eyes suddenly spark with recognition and he flushes, turning his head away from Akaashi, and Akaashi snickered from behind his hand.

“I meant- you meant...ugh” Bokuto groaned.

It's later on when they're walking down the nearly empty streets, a street away from the bar. Akaashi sits content underneath Bokutos arm, encircling his waist, and they walk close together.

It had mainly consisted of silence over the walk, sparse with conversation. But it was a nice silence, and when they did talk, it was always Bokuto making a joke that he could never refrain from laughing at.

He had just made one particular joke that had Akaashi choking from behind his hand with giggles, but his laughter fell away when he saw a man up ahead, leaning by the clubs entrance. 

“Kuroo?” Akaashi asked as they made their way over.

Kuroos hair looked frazzled, a hand constantly worrying it as he ran it through the locks. His head was dipped down to look at his phone, worried expression pulled over his face.

When Akaashi spoke, his head whipped up so fast it looked like it might snap. His eyes narrowed in on them and he shoved his phone into his back pocket, taking a few steps to meet them in the middle.

“You!” Kuroo scowled, pointing a finger accusingly at him. His chest heaved, rising and falling.

Akaashi felt Bokutos hold around him tighten. He gives Bokutos arm a reassuring squeeze and the arm falls away, althought hesistant.

“Y-you” he tried again, hands dancing in the air as he searched for words. His eyebrows scrunched low over his eyes and his lips pulled down.

“Youre ...safe” are the words he settles for, and suddenly the pinched scowl falls of his face in turn for teary eyes, and he lunges forward and catches Akaashi in a hug.

Akaashis eyes blow wide and he catches the taller, his arms flying to encircle him in surprise.

“I was just with Bokuto, everything is fine?” Akaashi chokes out from underneath crushing arms. He feels Kuroo nuzzle into his neck, shaking his head side to side.

“You were supposed to be back at the agency two hours ago, nobody could get a hold of you. You weren't replying to your phone, Keiji” Kuroo mumbles against his shirt.

“Oh” Akaashi replies simply.

He dawns in realization and lies his head against Kuroos chest, feeling the full effect of panic wash over him and then drain out his body again. 

That had happened before. Escorts gone missing. Not returning well after due. He just didn't expect everyone to think that had happened to him. 

In reality, he hadn't been thinking at all. He had been foolish.

After one last squeeze, Kuroo pulled away with a large breath. But he didn't pull away from Akaashi too much, turning to look at Bokuto who was waiting awkwardly.

“Oh man” Kuroo sniffed, brushing at his nose. “You didn't tell me he was hot”.

Akaashi firmly hit him in the chest with the back of his hand, and he grinned as Kuroo gave an 'oof'.

“Hey, hey i'm Bokuto!” he stepped forward and took it upon himself to reach for the hand at Kuroos side. Apparently it was safe to approach now that he knew Kuroo wasn't going to try wrap his hands around his neck.

“I've heard a lot about you!” he shook his hand ferociously “And seen a lot of photos of you” Bokuto threw his head back and laughed.

Kuroo smirked. “All good ones I hope?” he turned to look at Akaashi, who pursed his lips and avoided his gaze.

“I saw you crying in front of a large TV with ratatouille playing on it” Bokuto admits.

Kuroo bit his lip and looked back at Akaashi, who was whistling a soft tune, eyes avoiding contact.

“Akaashi?” he asked, threateningly.

“No no, don't get me wrong. The movie is masterpiece” Bokuto brings the tips of his fingers to his lips and does a chefs kiss. “A rat with a passion, what better movie could there be”.

Kuroo purses his lips, a smile on his face before he breaks out in excitement.  
“Honestly just any disney or pixar movie. It's always the animal ones that get me”.

“Ah!” Bokuto pointed at him, smile high on his face. “Finding Nemo!”.

Kuroo pointed back at him. “Made me cry like a little bitch”.

“Dude, same!” Bokuto choked out in shock.

“I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy!” Kuroo looked upwards as he recounted the script.

“Dory, that's a jelly fish!” Bokuto gasped.

“Bad squishy, bad squishy!” Kuroo reprimanded.

They both broke off into peels of laughter, Kuroo laying a hand on Bokutos shoulder, giving it a few hearty pats. Akaashi stood off to the side, eyebrows low over his eyes, mouth in a straight line.

“What happened to fearing for my life” Akaashi raised an eyebrow, tone flat.

Kuroo sucked in a sharp inhale.  
“Oh right! I have to tell everyone you're alright”.

“Is it okay if we break here?” Akaashi directed the question at Bokuto, who was stilling wiping away one comical stray tear from his cheek.

“Yea, you have my number now right?” Bokuto smiled.

“I do. And you have mine too” Akaashi nodded, taking Kuroo by the sleeve, who was now texting diabolically fast at his phone.

“Text me later so I know you got back safe” Bokuto nods at him, and Akaashi smiled, affirming. 

He then started dragging and directing Kuroo back and down the street. Bokuto walked off in the opposite direction and back to his car.

“Hey, you'll give me his number too, right?” Kuroo asked.

“Work for it” Akaashi replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo...honestly might just start off every chapter at the agency since it's so fun to slip in idiot jokes and random situations ahaha.
> 
> Sorry for not getting the chapter out. When I have a bunch of school work and I become tired, I find myself having no creativeness to push out into my writing. And I don't want the chapters to fall flat :(
> 
> Also this is totally NOT set in Tokyo. Around where I live, there's cities that have beaches like around them in short distance. So it totally makes sense in my head with the setting and plot line, but probably not to any of you lollll
> 
> AND YES I CHANGED THE TITLE. ITS THE LAST TIME I SWEAR.


	5. Down in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngl...it's not plot. It's never plot :')

“Our boy! Our boy is back!” was the first thing Akaashi heard when he walked into the agency the next morning. The lounge couches were filled with the usual crew, although it was rare to see everyone together at the exact same time. 

In fact, it was rather unnerving. But it wasn't supposedly weird. They had been called to a meeting by Ushijima, and so they should all be present. Which really was unfortunate for himself if he thought about it.

Kiyoko occupied the kitchen where she was brewing coffee. Matsukawa was the perfect fit for lying sideways in an armchair, legs popped over the side. Kuroo and Oikawa sat very close together, heads ducked as they looked at something on Kuroos phone. But they all swiveled their heads when Akaashi stepped back through the door.

“You told me he was dead?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow in Matsukawas direction.

“And yet not one missed call on my phone from you” Akaashi made his way to the kitchenette. “Thanks, Kiyoko” he rolled his eyes, and she leant in for him to give her a brisk kiss on the cheek. 

“All in good comradery. I was dearly hoping to move up to first spot on Fukurodanis chain” Kiyoko brought her mug up and sipped the top delicately. Akaashi reached up to the cupboards and pulled down a box of goldfish.

“Nuh-uh, check the list Shimizu” Oikawa sung, pointing over to the wall at the back of the room.

Akaashi peered over to where the list sat, a picture of them each sitting in a blue tacked line from top to bottom. He was sitting second, Oikawa placed covertly first.

“How the heck do you keep moving yourself up to first, I never see you do it” Kuroo remarked, looking up from his phone and squinting at the very nonsensical list.

“Hey where is my picture?” Matsukawa uttered out, offended. Akaashi dropped onto his favorite couch and ripped open the packaging of the box, delighted that the topic had been changed. 

“I believe it's sitting on the floor” Kiyoko tutted and everyone eyes fell down to the carpet where a picture of a sneezing Matsukawa embellished the floor.

All the pictures of them had been printed by Oikawa and they were all personally the worst shots ever taken. Akaashi believed his own picture was him hunkered over a pot of ramen noodles, sauce splattered over his face as he battled at an eating contest.

He had won by the way. Proven right now by the way he was already a decent way into the box of crackers. It wasn't his fault his metabolism was fast. If anything it was an irascibility.

“Actions hurt just as much as words” Matsukawa turned to pointedly look at Oikawa, who was pursing his lips and pretending to adjust his glasses.

“Just count it as revenge for yesterday” Oikawa clicked his tongue, holding his head high. As if he hadn't walked into the agency yesterday looking like a wet bedraggled monster of the lake, mascara streaks down his face.

“A brilliant counter, I do myself” Matsukawa drawled sarcastically. Oikawa clicked loudly in the back of his throat, eyes growing irritated.

“Talking of payback, what are going to do to Keiji, everyone?” Kuroos grin grew higher on one side of his face. 

Akaashi gasped like he had a plan, but it had been ruined.  
“You forgave me last night” he directed the words at Kuroo, eyes narrowing as he chewed around the crackers, now slowly.

“Come on Kaashi, you think we're not gonna get you back for worrying all of us. We all had things going on. I left Iwaizumis apartment to search around town for you!” Oikawa sniffed.

“Nobody asked you to do that” Akaashi spoke softly, pursing his lips guiltily.

“I cancelled on my most well payed date of that week” Kiyoko inputted, and Akaashi spun around to give her a look as his face burned. He wasn't sure which emotion it was, exactly. He thought it might have been many.

“I waited outside that club for a long time” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow and Akaashis gaze snapped back to him, as if he were watching a tennis match bounce around the room from person to person.

“And I sat on my ass” Matsukawa declared loudly. Akaashi turned to look at him with a very impassive face.

“And it got numb!” Matsukawa argued.

“I can't tell if you're just a bad friend or...” Akaashi trailed off.

“He was reaching out to people and calling you constantly. Honestly he was probably the most worried after Kuroo over here” Oikawa jerked his thumb over to the raven head. He was looking back at his phone inexplicably interested.

Akaashi popped a few crackers in his mouth and crunched loudly. Kuroo still didn't look up.

“Of course he would, Kuroo is a sook for Keiji after all” Kiyoko hummed, washing out her cup in the sink.

“Huh, what?” Kuroos head snapped back up and he looked around the room, at loss.

“We're just talking about how you had a crush on Akaashi for like a full month when he first got employed here” Matsukawa cooed.

"I thought we all agreed to not talk about that ever again” Kuroo wailed, posture slumping and his eyes flickered to everyones amused faces.

“It was pretty funny” Akaashi grinned from where he sat on the couch.

“You” Kuroo stared at him. “Are heartless”. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but when his phone gave a terse buzz, he forgot all about it, dropping his head to type away.

Akaashi tilted his head, confused to what had Kuroo like this. If he remembered clearly, Kuroo only had one game on his phone, and Tetris was not that interesting.

Abruptly Kuroos phone started began to ring and he reeled back. He jumped to his feet to saunter out the room and answer it.

...

“I don't recall hearing this story? He had a crush on Akaashi?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, curious.

Akaashi blinked a few times at the doorway in which Kuroo had just disappeared through before tuning back into the conversation.

“It was hilarious. He followed Keiji around like the most loyal dog to ever exist” Oikawa giggled.

“And Akaashi knew the whole time. It was kind of pitiful” Matsukawa sniggered behind his hand.

“Is that true?” Kiyoko walked around and sat on the other end of Akaashis couch. He looked over to her, munching on his crackers.

He swallowed before answering.  
“I appreciate Kuroo and I love him very dearly-”.

Matsukawa made a fart noise from behind him and he squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance.

“He...wasn't my type” Akaashi mumbled into his box of goldfish. But this time Oikawa made an even larger fart noise. God he hated how they did that.

“He was kind of my type” Akaashi admitted with a sigh turning to face Kiyoko.

“And you just didn't...” Kiyoko trailed off in question.

“Didn't tap that” Matsukawa finished off, and Akaashi turned to give him an irritated scowl.

“We thought you should of at least tapped that beforehand” Oikawa picked up a water bottle and sipped from it leisurely.

“He was obviously in love with Kenma” Akaashi filled Kiyoko in, who was looking very confused with slightly scrunched brows.

“Oh god, if he followed Akaashi around like a dog, he followed Kenma around like a puppy” Matsukawa snorted.

“What an interesting analogy” Akaashi mused with a deadpan stare. 

“What would you rather say?” Matsukawa cocked a gaudy eyebrow.

“He was a tick” Akaashis lips ticked up, bashfully.

“If that ain't true” Oikawa nodded.

“I wonder if Kenma knows he has a parasite” Akaashi stares at the roof in thought.

“Don't let Kuroo catch you saying that” Kiyoko remarked.

“Say what?” Kuroo asked, suddenly appearing in the door way again. 

“Nothing” everyone says, although not in unison, some mumbled.

“Hmm” Kuroo narrows his eyes as he tucks his phone back into his pant pocket and falls back into his previous position by Oikawa.

“That's great, so we can go revolve around to Keijis punishment” Kuroo sang the last word with a lilt to his voice, and in return got a goldfish cracker to the eye.

“Would ignoring him be good?” Oikawa turned to peer at Kuroo.

Akaashis eyebrows raised in interest.

“No” Kuroo turned and looked at Keiji, eyeing him up and down with a distasteful look. “He would probably just enjoy that”.

Akaashis shoulders slumped, and he nibbled the end of one gold fish cracker, silently.

“What about~” Kuroo drawled the word, tapping at his bottom lip. There was a long pause. Akaashi fidgeted and stared at the ground. He wondered idly if it might open up and swallow him whole.

“What about we do the opposite of ignoring him, and just talk a shit load” Matsukawa pointed at Kuroo excitedly - as if a light bulb had incoherently appeared above his head, giving him the first smart thought of the day. Could of been, honestly.

“You do that anyways” Akaashi advised them all as he rocked backwards and then pushed himself of the couch, wandering back to the kitchen. Behind him he heard the mumbling of several heads.

“We could just like constantly talk in his ear?”.

“No, not that. Maybe we just yell his name over and over?”.

“That's pathetic. Have any of you heard of annihilation or what”.

“You want to... kill Keiji?”.

“Does he deserve any less”.

“He's kind of our friend...”.

Akaashi was aggressively reminded of the fact that he had some very callow, juvenile friends. 

Oikawa had even gone so far as to one time egg the outside of the agency after Ushijima had told him he should of moved from Aoba Johsai agency to Fukurodanis sooner. A great feat of an insult when it came to Oikawa, as he loved his old agency dearly, and would probably still be there if it had not shut down.

It was rendered as a good choice of action and “if you add baking soda, it would be a very good scrub. Wonderful for the the building, it needed a polish anyways” Ushijima had said, eyeing the egged outside of the agency with an approving expression and straight stance.

How he was not fired yet was beyond Akaashi. Maybe it was because Ushijima had fought for him to be hired here so hard in the first place.

“Maybe instead of deciding in which manner you will be speaking to him in, you should narrow down on a subject to talk about. One that would getting a provoking reaction?” Kiyoko finally intercepted the conversation.

Akaashi whipped around to look at her, and found she was already looking his way, a coy smile strung high on her face.

God he could just leave right now and walk out the room. But they still had that meeting with Ushijima, and so really there wasn't a slim chance he was making it out the door without consequences. Or at least a few people hanging off his ankles. 

Namely Matsukawa and Kuroo.

His commitment to honesty demanded that Keiji admit to himself that as well as having childish friends, they could be perceptual, analyzing, and especially when it came to Kiyoko – intellectual and the only one with a sense of rationality.

“Oh, what were you thinking Kiyo?” Oikawa tilted his head at her.

“Well” she smirked, still maintaining eye contact with Akaashi over her shoulder. “Have any of you heard about why he was so late to returning to the agency last night?” she blinked with false innocence, and Akaashi narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He was with Bokuto?” Kuroo squinted, trying to find the underlying information to Kiyokos statement.

“And have any of you asked about what they did together? Didn't they go on a date” Kiyoko turned back to look at them all.

Suddenly it was if a spark had passed in and out of all their ears, and their heads perked up, smirking expressions plenty to go around.

“If anything, Akaashi hates when people delve into his personal life” Kiyoko folded a leg over her knee, indifferent to the scowl he was burning through the back of her head.

“Why didn't we think of that earlier” Oikawa shook his head at the mishap.

“I was personally up way too late worrying about someones ass” Kuroo rose his eyebrows prominently in Akaashis direction. 

He sighed, scowl wiping off his face in turn for exhaustion. Why did Ushijima always have to be an hour late to his own damn rendezvouses.

“And a great ass it is” Matsukawa nodded thoughtfully.

“Hey”.

“Come on...”.

“Dudeee” came the complaints of his friends from around the room.

“Oh, oh, okay, I see how it is” Matsukawa threw his hands up in the air. “I see you guys comparing dick sizes last week. But I make one offhand comment, and you all attack me like i'm a pervert”.

“You are a pervert” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.

“Only for you, baby” Matsukawa grinned a toothy smile and winked.

“Point proven” Akaashi clicked his tongue.

“We were comparing dick sizes last week?” Oikawa peered sideways at Kuroo, confused.

“Yea remember, we were having that fight about who could deep throat a popsicle until it melted, and then it somehow ended up with us finding a ruler and well...let me just say. You aren't lacking in the department down there” Kuroo nodded, approvingly.

Oikawa smiled and placed a hand on his chest. “Aw...Kuroo” he sniffed.

“How immature” Kiyoko mused, tutting.

“Oh please, I saw you there too, supplying the ruler. I bet you would have been joining in if you had a dick” Matsukawa snorted, and Kiyoko pursed her lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. But she didn't argue.

“Woah, woah woah, let's not get off topic now. We're here to punish Keiji in the small amount of time we have before Ushijima shows up” Kuroo held out his hands.

Silence fell over the room and they peered over to Keiji where he was leaning back on the kitchen counter. His eyes darted to each of them individually, but no one spoke, and it was agonizing.

He hesitantly raised his foot and took one step to the door.

“So” Kuroo spoke, voice low, but still loud in the dead quiet room. “How was it?”.

Akaashi gritted his teeth. It was either he resisted and tried to take down as many oopma loompas as he could as he tried to avoid the questions. Or he could just...

He clenched his teeth, raising his head and smiling at them all before walking over and sitting down politely on his previous couch spot, looking over everyone with their inquisitorial stares.

It was either power through or die.

“Have at it” he clenched his teeth harder, smile stretching wide across his face. 

For a moment everyone seemed taken aback, but that was only for one measly unrestrained second.

“What's he like?”.

“Where'd you two go?”.

“Why'd you guys stay out so long?”.

“When do we get to meet him?”.

Akaashi blinked a few times at all their meddlesome faces, eyes wide and trained on him.

“Well” he rose a hand, and put down one finger. “I haven't known him all too long but he seems very nice, charming, a little loud but it can count towards his playful personality”.  
He pulled down a second finger and continued.

“We stayed at the bar for a little before I was whisked away on an all too physical journey. But it ended up being an amazing date location as the water was irreversibly blue that night. We stayed out so long because the walk there was time consuming, but we talked and got to know each other a lot on the way. So that was nice. We also ended up sitting on the dunes for another hour talking about honestly i'm not sure....anything and nothing”.

He pulled down another finger.  
“As much as i'm fond of all of you, i'm hoping you will never meet him”.

“Huh!?” was all Oikawa uttered out. “Never meet?” he repeated.

“Are you forgetting the ritual, Keiji” Kuroo tutted.

“I am not, and it is the very reason you will never meet. I've seen it happen to Hanamaki, Kenma, Yachi and it's yet to happen to Iwaizumi. But I will not take place in it” Akaashi shook his head.

“Not even the-” Matsukawa started.

“Nope” Akaashi cut him off.

“Okay come on, the beginning where you-” Kuroo tried.

“No” Akaashi stated.

“I personally thought that there was a funny part where-” Kiyoko begun.

“No” Akaashi said even louder.

Everyone turned to look at Oikawa, who sat, blinking owlishly behind his round glasses, with expecting gazes.

“What?” Oikawa protested. “I'm on Akaashis side. It's always fun to laugh when you watch others go through the process. But god, if I ever brought Iwa-chan to you guys...it'd be like meeting my family” he grimaced.

“My really loud, rowdy, unrestrained, and inappropriate family” Oikawa sneered deeper, looking into air.

“Hm, well we'll round back to that topic in the future” Kuroo sung, brining the conversation back around to Akaashi, much to his distaste.

“So did you go all the way at the beach, you nasty?” Matsukawa grinned wolfishly at him, and Akaashi sighed deeply.

“Keiji, are you telling me you got....down in the sand~” Kuroo sang the last part, re-enacting the musical from Grease.

“Ooh tell me more, tell me more” Matsukawa played along, singing with his hands cradling both sides of his cheeks. He looked towards Akaashi lovingly, who looked particularly done with life.

“Ooh, sex on the beach. Sounds interesting...particularly the logistics” Oikawa hummed, taping a finger on his chin.

“Yea must have been grainy as fuck, did you put down a towel?” Matsukawa raised his eyebrows in question, and Akaashis mouth fell open, but nothing came out.

“Why would you wanna get down and dirty in the sand...wait did you want that? Did he ask?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

“Consent is sexy” Oikawa raised a finger.

“We did not do anything of the sort” Akaashis voice rose above all of theirs, although not by a lot. Just enough to be considered loud for his soft spoken habits.

There was a moment of silence.

“I'm pretty sure sex on the beach is a type of drink” Kiyoko mumbled.

And then everyone was grinning again.

“A sexy sex drink on the beach with the bartender while having sexy times in the waves” Kuroo cooed, and Akaashi groaned once again.

At this point of time, Ushijima finally ended up showing his face and they all thankfully pulled their faces serious and engaged in the meeting their boss had planned for them. It mainly consisted of warning them about signing in and checking up at times. There were pointed looks thrown Akaashis way, and he admittedly had to look away a few times, sheepishly.

The rest of the meeting consisted of updating what days they could work and how they were changing the process so you could choose when to work, and not just have specific days. It made it more flexible, Ushijima had said.

And then as soon as the meeting had been conducted, Akaashi had look at the time. And yea, it was a little early, but he was keen to book it out of there before anyone else got another word in.

Rising from the couch, he grabbed his jacket and bee lined for the door.

“Hey now-” Kuroo had argued as Akaashi pushed past him and out the door, but he didn't stay to listen.

“Cant stay, have to go. Meeting someone”.

“You don't have to say someone, we know who” is what Oikawa called out after him as he pushed his way out through the double doors of the building.

He had been texting with Bokuto only a little since last night, but they had both agreed after an insatiable amount of emojis from Bokutos end and little to no replies from a busy, tired Akaashi, that it was better talking in person.

And so that's what made him use his now free afternoon, to go down to the club. It wasn't what he usually would be doing. The normalcy being him curled up in his apartment with some tea and a good book, maybe binging a bit of netflix while his big fat fluffy cat slept on his chest.

It had always been his way to recharge in preparation, but now he found himself seeking out the club like it was a second home. 

It wasn't the loud noise of music blasting from the speakers that he appreciated. More like it was the swing and lilt of Bokutos voice that calmed the inner storm inside him. A different sort of music.

Someone so easy to talk to, with no uncalled for teasing jabs like his friends. Only encouragement, and too loud laughs and embarrassing compliments that made him feel burnt out as well as refueled.

So when he stepped through the clubs doors, the melody of consistent pop music being blasted over the room was a white noise to him as he made his way too the bar, already seeing the bleach white hair, back faced away from him.

His mind wandered absentmindedly over the shared texts between them. How keyed up Bokuto had said when he suggested Keiji could come by any time he wanted, and then had unpromptedly given over his work schedule.

His thoughts were unfocused and fuzzily happy, buzzing at the forefront of his mind and making it difficult to focus as he made his way to the bar, but stopped when a body intercepted his route.

He instantly frowned, having to peer up a bit to see who was in front of him.

“Yellooo” Kuroo spoke, grinning so hard that his eyes seemed to squeeze shut. And Akaashi in turn wanted to squeeze his throat.

“How in the fuck” Akaashi muttered.

“You literally need to be more aware of your surroundings. I followed you the whole way here” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

Akaashi crossed his arms, in a way he thought might try convey his annoyance, but Kuroo only grinned harder.

“Oh come on, you think us asking about your date was the real punishment. This is it baby. And it was planned alllll along” Kuroo spoke, smugly.

Akaashi blinked, dazed for a second, but he quickly snapped out of it, eyes immediately zeroing in and refocusing on Kuroo when he realized.

“You...on the phone” Akaashi said the words, like he was uncertain.

“Seeing if I could cancel my date” Kuroo nodded along.

“You-” Akaashis eyebrows drew together, and he sidestepped Kuroo, ignoring him all together as he made his way to the bar.

He fell down into the bar stool, the action big enough to catch Bokutos eye.

“Akaashi!? Hey you came tonight!” Bokuto walked up to him, eyes keen.

“I need to order an angel shot” Akaashi spoke, promptly.

Bokuto stopped a foot away from the bar, eyes growing wide.

“Huh!? You've only been here for a minute and some meddlesome person is already doing that shit? Who do I need to kick out” Bokuto frowned.

“That meddlesome person would be me” Kuroo cleared his throat, making his way up to the bar, and he sat to the side of Akaashi who began to hit himself softly with a repetitive hand to the forehead.

“Hit me up, bartender?” Kuroo grinned guilty at Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a whole entire agency chapter...how shameful of me. And this chapter is just 4000 words of no plot, just stupid ass talk D; why oh why?
> 
> Ooo, also I tried goldfish crackers for the first time the other day so I was like sure why not. I'll add it in. So while writing I ate and also got set back hours because I accidentally ended up renditioning songs from the movie Grease and the Chicagco movie musicals....so sorry about that :') 
> 
> Set backs always involve me and music~


	6. Life is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo takes over the night

“Hit me up, bartender?” Kuroo grinned guiltily at Bokuto.

“Oh, hey it's you, rat boy!” Bokuto exclaimed, happily.

If Akaashi weren't so exceedingly mad at the moment, he thought he might laugh. He did however smile. It bordered on a delirious smirk.

Kuroo blinked and turned sideways to look confoundedly at Akaashi.

“He just called me a rat,” Kuroo stated.

“You see why I like him so much” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow, his grin sloping to one side and revealing a show of teeth. Much like Kuroos’ cocky smiles.

“You do!?” Bokutos cheeks crept with red. “I really like you too, Kaashi!” he grinned, obviously embarrassed. 

Akaashi softly smiled back.

And that was a lot to unpack. But the haunting fact was that Kuroo was there and he had no intention to stop his cruise ship from ruining everything in its way. 

Including Akaashis...well...he didn't want to use these words but his budding romance. 

Someone who he really liked. It was as if they had clicked somehow. It was so easy, so relaxing, so interesting when talking to Bokuto. 

He had never found anyone like that before. At least well not someone who he was also romantically interested in as well. Sorry, Kuroo. Or not sorry Kuroo, the bastard. 

Kuroo meekly touched a hand to his face and then patted down his chest with a pout.

“Damn I know I didn't prepare to come out tonight, but do I look that bad?”.

“Yes” was Akaashis knee jerk response.

“No, no, no, ratatouille!” Bokuto interjected. He waved a few times dismissively in front of his chest, his head shaking side to side.

“Ohhh” Kuroo popped his lips and looked down at the bar as realization struck him.

“I actually re-watched that movie straight after our conversation last night!” he looked back at Bokuto, excitedly.

“Bro, really!?” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Bro, yes!”.

Akaashis brain slowly tuned out of the conversation after an excited squeal from Bokuto, and he reached deep into his pockets, bringing out his phone. 

His fingers tapped over his keyboard, monotonously. He angled himself away from the two talking.

Akaashi goes sicko mode:  
Do you know where your boyfriend is tonight?

Applepi:  
In the arms of another man if I'm correct

(Akaashi goes sicko mode changed their name to Akaashi)

Akaashi:  
He's being his usual pain in the ass Kuroo self. He canceled his date and is now ruining mine. Come get him, please?

(Applepi changed Akaashi's name to Akaashi goes sicko mode)

Applepi:  
Sounds like too much work. Tell him I said hi

Akaashi goes sicko mode:  
Kenma, I have never wanted anything so badly in my life

Applepi:  
I'm in the middle of a live stream

Akaashi goes sicko mode:  
I'll buy you a pizza

Applepi:  
I'm working bitch

Akaashi goes sicko mode:  
I'll buy you any new game that you want

Applepi:  
…  
Pokemon Sword and Shield. You can buy it online. I'll be there in 10

(Akaashi goes sicko mode shared their location)

“Hey, who are you texting? Don't you know it's rude to text on a date” Kuroo leaned over, propping his chin on Akaashis shoulder. 

Akaashi flicked his forehead and he retreated with a hiss.

He glanced up to the bar and noticed Bokuto had been waved away by a group of giggling girls, all receiving a different fruit cocktail each. 

He made it look so easy, slicing the fruit and easily sparing up a conversation with the group as he worked. 

In front of Akaashi lay a varied line of shots he hadn't noticed Bokuto preparing.

“It's not really a date, is it?” Akaashis lips pinched tight as he tried to refrain from scowling.

Kuroos eyes seemed to soften slightly at these words. He had to be guilty at his actions if not for the slightest idea that he was veritably being rude.

“I just wanted to meet him,” he pouted.

“You couldn't have easily waited until we built our relationship up a little? I've only known him for so little and I just...I want to know more about him. It’s hard when…”.

Akaashi squinted his eyes as if considering saying his next words.

“When you're here. Sorry”.

“Well, hey, can you guess the best way to get to know someone?” Kuroo wiggled his thick eyebrows. 

“The absolute best way to bond?”.

“Survive an alligator attack together? I don't know” Akaashi rubbed at his temples.

“Even. Better,” Kuroo smirked.

~~~

Oh man, Akaashi was so pretty, His smile was something else. His eyes were always hooded when he smiled ever so softly. 

His thick long lashes would follow his narrowed eyes when he would smirk.

Especially when he was being so cocky talking to Kuroo.

It was honestly an accomplishment that Bokuto hadn't cut off a few of his fingers while slicing this tangerine for a cocktail. 

His eyes just seemed to be dragged back every few seconds.

The way his curls were so refined, coiling against his forehead, around his ears and the bottom of his nape. His skin so clear, his laugh so bubbly but pleasant to hear. 

Akaashi was pretty on the inside and the outside. 

And Bokuto was... nothing.

Bokuto had weird hair, but it was the only thing that suited him, and it was still crap. 

He had a chipped tooth towards the back from a volleyball accident. 

His eyebrows looked abnormal, like boomerangs. 

His laugh was too maniac, too loud. People grimaced when he laughed.

But not Akaashi. Because Akaashi was pretty inside and out. Akaashi was nice. Akaashi was everything Bokuto wanted to have. 

He wanted Akaashi, and that felt selfish.

He could never compare to someone so put together. When he was just what? Him.

“Make that three cocktails, bartender” a brunette woman giggled in front of him. 

Her two friends pushed at her shoulder disapprovingly, but they were laughing.

“Oh, special occasion?” Bokuto grinned. 

His eyes shot up to look at them before returning to the fruit. They were all in tight dresses, primped hair and happy grins. 

They looked very nice. 

“Bachelorette party” a blonde waggled her eyebrows and all of them leaned their hands in to wiggle fingers against each other. 

“Yea so keep those drinks coming if ya know what I mean” another girl winked.

Bokuto gathered the fruit, dicing it and plopping it in the lined-up glasses. He was kinda getting hungry looking at it.

“Mm, sorry, my shift ends soon” he shot them an apologetic look.

“Oh well, if the next bartender is as hot as you, then I think we’ll be a-okay” the brunette smirked.

“Eh, you think I look nice?” Bokutos eyes widened a smidge.

“Not just nice! H O T!” the blonde exclaimed, earning a snort from her other friends. 

And suddenly Bokuto wasn't feeling as dejected. Like his smile wasn't as forced. 

If they thought he wasn't too bad looking then surely Akaashi must think of him as at least decent. Right?

“Well here are your drinks ladies” Bokuto smiled, pushing forward the cocktail glasses.

“Ah, is none of our flirting landing” the brunette pouted, tendrils of hair floated around her eyes from her fringe. 

Bokuto shook his head in fervor. 

“No, no you're all lovely!”.

‘Is it because you have to be professional?”.

“God I wish it were that” Bokuto leaned his elbows on the bar, placing his forehead in his hands. 

Across the bar, he could see Akaashis face scrunched in light laughter. It was a sight he could look at for at least another hour. Maybe a decade actually.

“More like I'm already madly fond of someone else here” he groaned.

The girls all smiled wildly, looking at each other.

“Spill the tea” the blonde urged, flicking her wrist.

“It’s that guy over there” Bokuto sighed, nodding his head down at the bar. 

Akaashi was cocking an eyebrow at Kuroo, now looking thoroughly nonplussed. He still looked good even when pissed, goddammit. 

“Oh my god, this is just like a fan fanfiction” the black-haired girl whispered.

“He’s drop-dead gorgeous, holy shit” the brunette curled her hands around her eyes as fake binoculars.

“Want us to go over there and hype you up?” the blonde clicked her fingers at him.

“Aha, no I'm going to charm him all by myself, no help needed. Cause I’m the best” Bokuto stood straighter, adjusting his tie. 

He could do this. He would charm the pants of Akaashi! Ah, wait no not in that way. Well, maybe. Dot dot question mark?

“Aw, so cute” the brunette wailed. 

“Good luck then loverboy” the blonde winked, picking up her cocktail. 

Her friends followed suit, grabbing their colorful drinks, and they disappeared into the crowd. Bokuto hoped they would stay safe tonight.

He cleared up his station in what he hoped looked like an orderly fashion, and not a totally hurried mess and then headed back to Akaashi.

He still looked like he wanted to smack Kuroo upside the head with a newspaper. Or like one of those real thick magazines you see in a waiting room.

“And that’s why I would date Garfield's owner, Jon,” Bokuto overheard Kuroo saying.

Bokutos steps slowed, his eyebrows drawing inwards in confusion.

“Those are some valid reasons but I still don't see why you would...” Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

“Is Jon thick, yes. Is Jon a good caretaker, yes” Kuroo began.

“No! ” Akaashi interjected, throwing up his hands. “That’s where you lose me. Doesn’t Garfield eat a fucking lasagna every day”?

“Well-” Kuroo tried.

“Either Jon has the most expensive vet bills and is a bad owner, or that cat isn't really a cat, but an alien” Akaashi pointed at him.

“That would...explain so much” Kuroo stroked his chin. “Like E.T, yea?”.

“Not like E.T. More like- O-oh” Akaashis eyes widened as he caught Bokuto staring at them a few meters away.

Holy shit was Bokuto in love. He exceeded Bokuto's expectations. 

He never thought...he…he was so fun. So enticing. He wanted to know more. Who was Akaashi Keiji?

“Aha, your manz knows we watch furry porn” Kuroo howled.

“Wh- I do not, you mother fu-” 

“I don't know what I just walked into but I assumed you both drank all those shots I left you in record time” Bokuto tried to fight the grin off his face as he cleared the bar top in front of them.

“No,” Akaashi replied. His chest jumped with a small hiccup.

Cute. So cute.

“YOU!” Kuroo pointed at him, and in turn, Bokuto hopped back slightly.

“DRANK UP!” Kuroos' finger swiveled to point at the shelves of alcohol behind him.

“Oh my god,” Akaashi blinked, sluggishly. He was already tipsy.

“Is this the peer pressure my momma told me about when I was a kid” Bokuto gasped, grasping the front of his shirt in an attempt to look aghast.

“I like him, I like him a lotttt” Kuroos eyes found Akaashi.

“I found him first” Akaashi pulled a glass up to his lips to sip. And wait, he hadn't given him that?

Bokuto's eyes swiveled to look at the other side of the bar where a new bartender was already pulling out new glasses. 

Both of them made eye contact and they nodded at him with the okay sign.

“Bokuto, Bokutooty, come drink with us. I know it's your shift and all but” Kuroo twirled his hand around.

“No, no, actually my shift just ended. Did you guys wanna do something?” Bokuto turned to face them again, beaming. 

His hands found his tie and he loosened it. When his hands flew to unbutton his vest, he found Akaashis eyes following his movements, shamelessly.

“Yes, yes, yes, told you it would work” Kuroo spat at Akaashi, playfully.

-Akaashi who was leaning his head in his hand and looking at them, bored.

“Did you use body energy to summon a chakra circle so I could get off work or?” Bokuto asked, chuckling.

“No but I was telling Akaashi that you would drink with us if we were to find a booth and” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows. “Played a drinking game?”.

“Oh my god yeah I'm down!” Bokuto hooted. 

He slid the vest off round his white dress shirt, and again Akaashis eyes followed his actions.

“Yes!” Kuroo whooped, throwing his arms up in the air. 

On the way, he knocked over a half full glass, sending liquid everywhere.

“Oh I got that don’t worry” Bokuto immediately started to search for a cloth.

“Bokuto, you don’t have to do that. It’s not your shift anymore” Akaashi shook his head.

“Nah, it’s all good. I’ll still be the designated drink maker tonight. It’ll be fun!”.

Bokuto grinned at him, hoping it was more reassuring rather than looking like he was a pushover.

“God, I’m sorry. It’s so hard to be human sometimes” Kuroo slapped himself in the forehead, a little too hard.

“He drank 75% of the shots” Akaashi filled Bokuto in, who was observing Kuroos now sullen mood.

Bokuto let his lips part in an ‘ohh’ and Akaashi sighed, regretfully. 

Abruptly there was a buzz against his thigh and Bokuto pulled out his phone.

Oh... it was from them. He should text back but...he was having a good time here.

He bit his lip before hesitantly dropping the phone back into his pocket. 

“I wish I lived in sims, I could just be like ‘ooh, shooba wormie’ and then my broken radio would most likely electrocute me to death” Kuroo tutted.

Kuroo looked down at the spilled drink, looking like he wanted to drink it. 

But nope, Bokuto cleaned that right up before he could get to it. 

“Either that or your pool ladder is removed by the gods and you have no way of getting out” he chuckled, wiping the cloth across the bar.

“Just hoist yourself up the side of the pool?” Akaashi asked, his voice perplexed and face confused.

“Akaashi have you ever played sims?” Kuroo turned his head to look at him, expression judgemental.

“Yea, Akaashi, it’s not like that!” Bokuto shook his head.

“What? So you just have one option and when it's not there, you drown and die. Life must be hard” Akaashi clicked his tongue.

“Oh jeez...I guess living in sims wouldn't be the best?” Kuroo asked.

“No way dude, you can be like a lifeguard and still afford a house, bills and enough to splurge on a llama hedge” Bokuto put in.

“You're right. Every millennial's dream, affording a house” Kuroo nodded his head, thoughtfully.

“Well in this economy” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Right! Okay, we are officially not drunk enough if we're talking about the housing market and also making sense” Kuroo stated.

“Talk for yourself” Akaashi mumbled over his glass.

Kuroos mouth fell open, eyes wide. “Let's order a round of slippery nipples” he loudly whispered.

“...Excuse me?”. 

Akaashis face looked like he was thoroughly interested as well as looking like he wanted to cry on the spot. 

A hard expression to pull off.

“Oh no, don't worry” Bokuto snorted. “It's a drink here. They're great. Do you want one?” Bokuto asked.

Shit did he sound too excited. Was he smiling too hard?

“Well I mean, if you can make it, then I suppose I would like to see”.

Akaashi tried and failed to battle the smile off his face. Bokutos heart soared.

“It would be my pleasure to” Bokuto did a faint courtesy where he stood.

“Akaashi” Kuroos hand latched onto Akaashis shoulder, jostling him. 

“He’s straight-up asking for your nipple in marriage”.

Bokuto fumbled with the bottle of Baileys in his hand as he reached for a new glass.

“Hand in marriage” Akaashi corrected.

“Nipple” Kuroo whispered slowly and loud, like the word he was speaking, was extraordinary. 

“Hey, could you perhaps check the time for me?” Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, ignoring a tipsy Kuroo giggling to himself.

“Er, uh" Bokuto fumbled to compose himself. "Sure, but, why?”.

“Ahh the common folk, we meet again” a voice sounded from behind Akaashi. 

Out stepped someone short, two-toned blonde and black hair, a blasé visage. 

He stood there, shrouded in a heavy hoodie, his hair falling over the sides of his face. 

Not someone who frequented clubs, or stepped outside for that matter. But also, if he looked closer, kind of cute?

“Kenma!?” Kuroo gasped.

“Kenma!?” Akaashi also gasped.

“Oh, I guess we didn't text about how this was gonna play out. Are you going to pretend to be surprised that I showed up? Like you had no idea...or? Cause I can walk in again” Kenma cocked an eyebrow at Akaashi.

“Nah, I’m fine. Just take him home thanks” Akaashi shrugged, turning back to the bar.

Bokuto was confused. But also intrigued.

“You rat bastard, you narked on me” Kuroo stated at Akaashi, accusingly.

“Technically you're the rat according to Bokuto” Akaashi pursed his lips.

“Again, sorry for that,” Bokuto inputted.

He didn't know who this new person was but Bokuto was getting slightly disheartened. 

He really had wanted to spend the night with Keiji. 

And yes Kuroo was awesome and definitely someone who he saw hanging out with in the future. 

But the more people that showed up, the harder it would be to get Akaashis attention. Attention Bokuto wanted for himself.

Selfish, he thought. So selfish.

“Bokuto, this is Kenma” Akaashi gestured to the shorter. 

In return, Kenma waved, yawning and hands immediately pulled back to rub at his purple bagged eyes. 

“Weren't you supposed to be live streaming?” Kuroo asked, now looking more alert.

-As if suddenly all the alcohol had been soaked up and dispelled form his body in one hit.

“I heard you were harassing Keiji,” Kenma rolled his eyes.

“When is he not harassing me is more like it” Akaashi added on, taking a sip of his new drink.

“Oh shit, this is so good” Akaashi groaned into the cup. 

Bokuto beamed, opening his mouth to speak, but Kenma got there first.

“Kuroo, come home” Kenma sighed.

“Ehm, where’s the bribery?” Kuroo tilted his head playfully.

“We can hold hands on the Wii menu” Kenma cocked an eyebrow.

“Wow, my heart is soaring” Kuroo spoke in a monotone.

Okay. If this night wasn't going to be Bokuto and Akaashi, he might as well take advantage of that. 

He wanted to have a good time, and it would be even better if he just did one thing.

“Hey, well since we have more people now, why don't we do that drinking game. I can ring up my friends who are visiting in town and introduce you” Bokuto directed the words towards Akaashi.

“The friends who shot you with paintball guns?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto nodded.

“The friends who got banned from the club for reasons unknown apart from pepper spray ping pong paddles,” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto nodded, enthusiastically.

“No,” Kenma said.

“Yes,” Kuroo said back.

“I’m going to commit a homicide” Kenma mumbled as he was swept into Kuroos hugging arms as he began to pepper kisses all over his face. 

“Kaashi?” Bokuto looked over to him. 

He was looking at his friends, eyes bright, soft and laughing. He turned to look at Bokuto, cheeks rosy and eyes crinkled.

Please say yes, please say yes.

“Only if I get to try another one of your slippery nipples?” Akaashi grinned. 

This was going to be the death of Bokuto Koutarou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf was this ╥╯﹏╰╥  
> I swear I had plot all lined out but then I started writing dialogue and it turned over 3000 words.
> 
> So now I have to split the chapter in two smhhh.
> 
> Also if your wondering what the heck you're reading, just remember this is the book I work on when I have writers block. So its always gonna be a little shitty ;0
> 
> Now excuse me while I go jam out playing animal crossing cause my schools only just shut down yesterday. 
> 
> Its quarantine time bitch.


	7. After hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets Bokutos friends. Bokuto and him get closer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit 7000 words which is more than double the last chapter. Please dont sue me for it being so long uwu I just love these boiz.
> 
> Oh and kind of a smut warning? Like not really, but kinda ahahah...i'm going to hell.

“Okay” Bokuto declared as he walked up to the booth. It was large and round, rich red leather filled by Kuroo and Kenma accommodating one side and Akaashi himself sitting in the middle. They sat in the furthest corner from the dance floor and the music hummed as a low bass beat in the background.

Akaashi noticed that Bokuto hadn't gotten changed, instead staying in his half put together bartender's uniform. Excellent. 

“I’ve called my friends and also, dinner is served” Bokuto winked, raising a serving tray. A row of glasses sat pristine and next to it, a large jug of electric blue alcohol. 

“So, how are we getting this night started?” Bokuto slid in around the booth as Kuroo immediately reached for a glass, eyes eager.

“Ok I have an incredibly bad idea that is guaranteed to end badly, but just bear with me for a sec” Kuroo grinned, blue liquid sloshing into his glass from the jug.

“I already love it, continue” Bokuto folded his arms on the table, smiling wide. 

“Lord give me patience” Kenma mumbled, reaching for his own glass.

“Don’t you mean give you strength?” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.

“If lord gave me strength, everyone would be dead” Kenma replied, the flatness in his voice displayed with an impassive expression.

“Wow, you two are so... different” Bokutos eyes searched Kenma up and down and then flicked to Kuroo, who merely shrugged.

“He loves me” Kuroo swept in and placed a loud wet kiss on Kenmas cheek. 

“I hate him” Kenmas shoulders grew stiff as his cheeks brushed with a tint of pink.

“Isn’t your favorite trope haters to lovers, Kuroo?” Akaashi tilted his head, black curls bobbing with the movement slightly.

“Is that why when you saw me, you looked like you wanted to deck me” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows at the raven head. For some unknown reason. 

“I was just intimidated by your attractiveness” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows back. Kenma and Akaashi shot each other a subjective glance.

“Okay, let's get back on track here” Akaashi interfered, waving his hand between the two’s heavy stares. He didn't want to have to get jealous of Kuroo. He couldn't flirt with Kenma like Kuroo could with Bokuto. Not that he’d want to, but still.

“Rightio, here are the rules,” Kuroo announced. He threw back the last of his drink in one go, exhaling heavily afterwards. “We guess things about Bokuto and if they're true, he drinks. If we're wrong, we drink. Everyone got it?” Kuroo asked.

“WOOH!” Bokuto cheered, supportively.

“Absolutely not, we know nothing about Bokuto” Kenma shook his head in disagreement.

“Are you trying to get us all smashed for a reason?” Akaashi stared pointedly at Kuroo.

“Well~” Kuroo drew out the word. “When you get heavily tipsy you kind of get a little loose…” Kuroo leaned forward, palms flat across the table. “And it’s always real fun to ask you questions in that time period!” Kuroo smirked.

“I wanna see tipsy Akaashi” Bokuto gasped, head swiveling to look at him. Akaashi glared at both of them. Matter of fact, he was already feeling the effect of the shots at the bar and he didn't know how long he could hold that off. Which meant drinking right now would not help the dilemma. 

“Akaashi, you don’t usually drink?” Kenma asked, eyes shifting up from where he was sneakily reading off his phone underneath the table top. 

Kuroo saw this, gasped, and grabbed it from his clenched hands. Kenma hissed as it was confiscated and placed in Kuroos pocket.

“I don't. But ever since I've been coming to the bar, I have been more and more. A bad habit really” Akaashi couldn't help but let his eyes drift off to Bokuto, who was smiling fervently. Akaashi smiled softly back. He had a lot of unusual habits recently.

“New proposal” Kenma almost growled, grueling eyes blatantly still on Kuroo and his seized phone. “We all pretend to go to the bathroom together but lock Kuroo in there instead”.

“You're too close to this,” Bokuto chuckled. “Akaashi what do you wanna do?” he asked, eyes expectant. Akaashi sucked the inside of his teeth, head racing through ideas. 

“We could just simply do the truth or dare” Akaashi shrugged.

Kuroos eyes seemed to light up.  
“Oooh perfect! - Apart from that Bokuto can't do any of the dares”.

“Eh, why not?” Bokuto frowned.

“Cause the whole point of the game was to get to know you more as a person. Plus I have a feeling you won't hesitate to choose dare every time, and also accept every single one no matter how gross it gets” Kuroo smirked.

“See you already know me so well even without the game” Bokuto chuckled.

“How is this a drinking game?” Kenma raised a brow.

“Eh, I guess if we really dont wanna answer or do the dare, we can drink?” Kuroo asked. He looked around the table for everyone's affirmations.

“Okay, yea” Akaashi agreed.

“Mfm” Kenma grunted.

“Okay, Bokuto” Kuroo turned to face him, hands clapping down onto the table dramatically. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“What's your name, who are you, where do you live, where do you work? I need answers man!” Kuroo smashed a fist on the table, dangerously close to Kenmas still full glass.

“Uh, uh!” Bokuto looked around wildly. “Bokuto Koutarou, i’m a college student, I live a few blocks away and I work at this bar, sir!”.

“You really asked him where he worked when he's sitting here in his uniform, didnt chya” Kenma clicked his tongue.

“You live a few blocks away?” Akaashis mouth slipped.

“Don’t get too thirsty now, Keiji” Kurro tutted. 

“Yea! It makes it super convenient to get to work and back!” Bokuto grinned at Akaashi. And god it was such a bright smile, Akaashi had to break eye contact, a little flushed.

“What i’m more interested in is that you're in college!?” Kuroo tilted his head, and suddenly Akaashi was now interested too. 

He had forgotten that people their age tended to go to college as normalcy dictated. Even Kenma was going for coding and graphic design. Akaashi had been kicked out and Kuroo had also dropped out and followed him in a form of solidarity. But that was a story for...not now.

“Well yea I wasn’t er...really sure what I wanted to do when I got out of school” Bokuto smiled, awkwardly. “I just went to college because I got a sports scholarship. I really like volleyball” he scratched his cheek.

Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi all collectively sat straighter in their seats, sharing a collective glance at each other.

“I didn't know there was a college volleyball team?” Akaashi asked, blinking owlishly. 

“Yea, otherwise my ass probably would have tried to endure more of those accounting classes” Kuroo gaped.

“Nah, they don't sadly” Bokuto pouted. “But they have a baseball team and it turns out if you throw a ball far enough, you don't have to pay tuition?”.

“Stonks” Kuroo mumbled.

“What?”.

“That’s awesome dude!” Kuroo replied, cheerfully.

“When are your games?” Akaashi asked.

“Ah the season ended a little while ago. Getting too cold and all '' Bokuto scratched the back of his neck. “Kinda sucks that nobody else loved volleyball enough though”.

Kuroo lifted a finger, mouth opening.  
“I actua-” he got cut off by Kenma elbowing him in the ribs.

“Akaashi used to play setter for a powerhouse back in highschool” Kenma told Bokuto. Kuroo wheezed in the background, but nodded nonetheless. 

Bokuto gasped, full body turning to look at Akaashi with a new sort of awe. Akaashi shrunk back into the leather more with the sudden piercing eyes on him.

“Akaashi you never told me that!”.

“You never asked,” Akaashi pointed out, mildly.

“You need to set some balls for me sometime!” Bokuto spoke, giddily. Kuroo snickered in the background.

“Maybe if I can get permission to be on campus” Akaashi smiled, gently. That might actually be nice. He hadn't played in a long time...although that might mean he would be rusty.

“Do you go to a college?” Bokuto tilted his head.

“Pass” Akaashi spoke quickly, and he reached out and brought his glass to his lips. Bokuto frowned slightly before turning to Kuroo.

“What about you, bro?” he asked.

“Nope, dropped out” Kuroo grinned a toothy smile, and reached for his drink even though he had told the truth without disobliging.

“Kenma?” Bokuto inquired further.

“I...do” Kenma spoke, quietly.

“I've never seen you around though?” Bokuto tapped his lip, eyes rolling up to the ceiling in remembrance.

“I've seen you around” Kenma shrugged. “You're very...loud and buoyant”.

“Thanks!” Bokuto grinned. 

Akaashi cleared his throat.  
“Okay, Kenma truth or dare”.

“Truth” Kenma answered immediately.

“Nooo, you never do dare, Kitten” Kuroo pouted, leaning his check into his palm to stare at him with pleading eyes.

“Don't call me that” Kenma narrowed his eyes at him.

“What? But I call you that all the time when-”.

“Dare. I choose dare” Kenma declared.

Kuroo chuckled softly and Akaashi searched his head for an idea. 

There wasn't much up there at the moment. Just a grocery list, a few pictures of Bokutos biceps and then the loose shots from before, running wildly through his bloodstream. Oh and the quadratic formula.

“Give me your best pick up line?” Akaashis eyes snapped back to the blonde, smirking a wicked smile. Kenmas nose scrunched, his mouth twisting. Kuroo physically seemed to jump in his seat and Bokuto was looking on with anticipation.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes tenderly before turning to face Kuroo. Kuroo who had stars in his eyes and seemed to be pinching his lips inwards to withhold what Akaashi assumed was an excited squeal.

“Kuroo, are you a painting?” he asked, barely a lilt to his voice.

“No?” Kuroo asked, eyebrows lowering with puzzlement.

“Because I’d like to nail you against a wall” Kenma trailed off in the last words. He swiveled in his seat, eyes trained on the table as he reached for his glass and took a very long gulp. Kuroos cheeks stained pink even at the minimal effort.

“Oh thank god” Bokuto breathed out an exhale. “I thought you were going to say you wanted to hang him or something”.

Akaashi didn't know what overcame him, but for some reason his body betrayed him and he let out a very loud snort - which evolved into giggling. Bokutos eyes flashed to him, looking proud.

“Of course you laugh at my despair” Kuroo fake pouted as Akaashis laugh let up.

“Kuroo, no offense cause you seem like a bro, but I would make fun of you all night if I could hear Akaashi laugh like that again” Bokuto laughed, himself.

“I'm so sorry” Akaashi breathed as he tried to control himself. He could feel the alcohol affecting him now. He felt dizzy, slightly light and happy. Loose. Goddammit, Kuroo.

“Hey, you okay?” Bokuto questioned as Akaashi sat back up, breathing steadily once more.

“Oh, didn't you know. Akaashi is a freaking light weight” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. “And I mean literally” he added on as Akaashi put a hand on the table to steady himself.

“I’m not lightweight. I just get tired when I drink sometimes” Akaashi muttered, pushing his glass away with a yawn. He was cutting himself off.

Suddenly Bokutos eyes flashed with an idea, and he scooted the short distance over to Akaashi. Realizing what he was doing, he leaned his head on Bokutos shoulder with a mumbled “thanks” and let his eyes flutter shut.

But it looked like just as well as the break room at the agency, he wouldn't be able to get a rest here either.

“What’s up sluts” an unknown voice sounded above. 

Akaashis eyes flashed open to see two tall men standing in front of the both. One had a full head of shiny silver hair, a mole adorning their cheek just under their eye. He was smiling, gleefully, hands shoved in a leather jacket.

The other was slightly taller, a blonde undercut and piercings lining up his ear. His short eyebrows lay slanted over wild eyes and he was dressed in ripped leggings and a tank top. 

“Suga, Teru!” Bokuto exclaimed as the two of them shuffled into Bokuto's previous spot. Akaashi rubbed his head before pushing himself back up with an in audible groan.

“Kou!” Suga sniffed, eyes glossing over before throwing two arms around his neck. Just as well Akaashi had moved.

“What’s that? Gatorade?” Terushima pointed at the half empty jug of electric blue, before reaching for a new glass.

“Straight from the gator's tiddy” Kuroo nodded, a cocky grin still on his face. Kenma huddled slightly closer into his side with all the newly arrived people.

“I've missed you so much!” Suga weeped into Bokutos shoulder.

“More like you've missed beating my ass” Bokuto rolled his eyes, chuckling when Suga pulled away with an offended gasp.

“Youre right! But I've still been feeling like we aren't as close anymore, so…” Suga reached behind him, hands digging in his back pockets. “I got us friendship bracelets!”.

In a quick move, Sugawara pulled out a pair of handcuffs and Akaashis eyes grew wide as he grabbed Bokutos wrist, cuffing it to his very own.

“Are you serious?” Bokuto whined, head falling back with a groan.

“There we goooo” Suga smiled, eyes squeezing shut as he waved their now connected hands in the air. 

“Hi everyone! I’m Terushima and my friend here is Suga. We’re Bokutos best buds” Terushima sipped from his new glass of blue. Really what was it that they were drinking?

“Damn, craziest part was that we never asked” Kenma cocked an eyebrow.

Terushima lifted a hand pointing at him.  
“What’s your name?”.

“Kenma”.

“I like you, Kenma” Terushima grinned.

“Woah, woah, woah” Sugas eyes widened as they caught Keiji, who was rubbing at his eyes blarily. “Who are you!?”.

Akaashi blinked, sitting up straighter. “I- uh” he licked over his lips. “I’m Akaashi?” he said, confused.

“You're HOT!” Suga exclaimed. He threw his hands up to cup his own cheeks, dragging Bokutos hand with him and slapping himself in the face with an “ow!”.

“Not my fault” Bokuto cocked an eyebrow at an angry Suga. “And also don't hit on Akaashi! he’s my...he’s uh…” Bokuto trailed off.

Suga looked at him expectantly. In fact, the whole table was peering at him in curiosity. Everything in Akaashis body seemed to freeze up. Bokutos eyes turned to look at Akaashi with question. Akaashi looked back, equally as stumped.

“Your…?” Terushima smirked, knowingly.

“We’re dating,” Akaashi stated, and he watched as Bokutos smile returned to his face, eyes widening up in delight. Akaashi reached over under the booth and took Bokutos hand, giving it a light squeeze as he smiled back.

“You guys are teeth rottingly cute already” Suga sniffed.

“What about you two?” Terushima asked in the direction of Kuroo and Kenmas direction. Kenmas hand had been suspiciously creeping towards a distracted Kuroos pocket.

“They're basically married” Akaashi answered for them, and this time Kuroo shot him the look ™.

“Kuroo and Kenma are like soulmates” Bokuto agreed, nodding.

“Boyfriends” Kuroo input.

“Oh my god, its hella gay up in here” Suga gasped, excitedly.

“Hella” Terushima lifted his glass in a singular toast. 

“Hey, Kou?” Suga asked, jutting out his bottom lip in a worthy pout.

“Hmm?” Bokuto hummed around drinking from his glass.

“Can you make me a drinkkk” Sugas eyelashes fluttered.

Bokuto slammed the glass down onto the table, looking utterly exasperated.

“With what two hands?” he asked, jingling the handcuffs in the air.

Terushima nudged the silverhead in the side and Suga groaned with a sigh.

“Fine” he rolled his eyes, and pulled out a key from his pocket.

“Ahh!” Bokuto exclaimed as Suga unlocked his own side of the cuff. Akaashis eyes grew wide as suddenly Suga reached forward over the booth, snatching Akaashis wrist and clicking it together. It felt cold on his feverish skin and a little too tight.

“Okay, i’ll take a shot of Dorda Double Chocolate Liqueur with caramel on the inside, sugar rimmed around the glass and-”.

“Jesus christ, why don't you just do cocaine” Terushima interrupted.

“Are you offering?” Suga turned to ask him, a smile stretched wide across his face. Terushimas eyes shifted away and he brang a glass to his lips with no further response.

“That’s what I thought” Suga clicked his tongue, head swiveling back to Bokuto.

“You just cuffed me to Akaashi, how the hell am I supposed to make a drink for you?” Bokuto asked, annoyed.

“You said you didnt have two hands. Well, now you have four hands!” Suga conveyed with a happy tone.

“You mean, you're going to get Akaashi to make a drink with Bokuto?” Kuroo tilted his head.

“Oh, wait, that actually sounds real fun...” Bokuto spoke, mainly to himself. 

Suga nudged Terushima and they both slid out around the side of the booth. Bokutos eyes flitted to Akaashis, gold and questioning. Akaashi shrugged with a sigh before shuffling along the seat behind him.

“While you're there, can you make me a snickers bomb, Keiji?” Kenmas eyes didn't flutter away from his newly acquired phone. Kuroos eyebrows lowered in disapproval. 

“Only if you want it to taste like gasoline” Akaashi clicked his tongue.

He stood from the booth with the helping hand of Bokuto. It was kind of awkward since Suga had cuffed Bokutos left hand to Akaashis left meaning Bokutos hand was crossed over Akaashis body for a modest amount of comfort.

“Don’t worry i’ll instruct you on how to do everything” Bokuto hooted happily.

“Okay, can I get a-” Kuroo started.

“No” Akaashi interrupted.

“Oh, I'm going to yell so hard into your hungover ears tomorrow,” Kuroos eyes narrowed threateningly.

“Go, go, go, make my drinky while we chat up this new interesting specimen” Suga gestured his hand at Kuroo and then waved Bokuto off by flicking his wrist.

Bokuto swung their cuffed hands together and Akaashi got the signal, following Bokuto close behind as they made their way to the bar. 

“Okay, so you're definitely gonna help me here” Bokuto shook his head as they rounded the bar. “It’s embarrassing to confess but...when I get tipsy, I basically forget how to make drinks” Bokuto chuckled.

Akaashis eyes widened.  
“You...forget. Are you serious”.

“I'm unfortunately very serious. But don't worry I uh...I remember the ingredients I think. Worse comes to worse, Suga gets a drink that kills him. Honestly the bastard deserves it” Bokuto rolled his eyes.

“Don't worry I’ve seen you make drinks before. I could easily say it’s one of your good skills” Akaashi pointed out as Bokuto dipped below the bar to gather glasses. 

“Thanks, Kaashi!” Bokutos head popped back up with a can of whipped cream. “You have cool skills too” he grinned.

“..Like?” Akaashi asked, confused.

“Well you can do that real cool thing where you tie a cherry stem in your mouth” Bokuto chuckled, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Yes, I'm very good with my tongue” Akaashi smirked.

“O-oh” Bokuto stammered, eyes focusing very hard on setting up the drink. His cheeks grew redder by the second.

“Just tell me if you ever wanna see”.

‘Wanna see!?” Bokutos eyes whipped to him, eyes wide.

“Yea, don’t you guys have jars of cherries back here. It’s a real good party trick” Akaashi shrugged.

“Oh yea, um they're in the back” Bokuto chuckled, eyes returned to the drinks and Akaashis grin grew more teasing.

“Anyways, We’ll make the snicker bomb and then make a Dora Cafe cocktail,” Bokuto straightened his back, clearing his throat.

“Mhm” Akaashi stepped to the bar, and Bokuto shifted closer so that their thighs were touching, closing the gap between them. Bokuto was nice and warm next to him, and Akaashi was still so tired all he wanted to do was lean into him.

“So if you pass me that energy drink” Bokuto pointed to a can and Akaashi slid it along the bar. “And you can fill up that shot glass with hazelnut liqueur” Bokuto directed, whilst pouring half the energy drink into a large glass.

Akaashi did as instructed, filling the shot glass nearly all the way.

“Cool, and then i’ll top it with creme de cacao” Bokuto reached across him and tipped a small bottle to top off the shot.

“And wallah, there’s Kenmas. He can tip the shot into the glass and shoot it when he’s ready” Bokuto bent down below the bar and pulled out a tray, He placed both glasses upon it.

“That looks like pure disaster” Akaashi eyed Kenmas newly made drink.

“If someone invented it, it must be good for some people” Bokuto laughed, pulling out a new glass, this time bigger than the last. “There’s always something for everyone” Bokuto gave him a small smile.

Akaashis heart seemed to squeeze in his chest and a wave of affection rolled over him. He tried to shake it off, focusing on what Bokuto was now doing. 

“Hand me all the ingredients and I'll pour 'em into here” Bokuto pulled the top of a silver cocktail shaker, setting it aside.

“One and a half ounces of chocolate liqueur” Bokuto announced as Akaashi handed him a bottle, letting the liquid pour in.

“One ounce of amaretto liqueur and” Bokuto trained on, repeating the names and their amounts as Akaashi handed them to him, in some sort of daze.

Bokuto looked so cute tonight. Cute but sexy. The way his black pants fitted, how the top few buttons of his white dress shirt were undone. The colours complimented his spiky two toned hair. And his jaw was so sharp and defined, his lips looked soft. He imagined what they might feel like against his when they weren't on a cold beach in the middle of the night. Perhaps just the two of them. The back room of the bar was free wasnt it?

“Akaashi, Akaashi you there?” Bokuto waved a hand in front of his face. Akaashi snapped to it, realizing Bokuto had finished with the drink and was now looking at him, curiously.

“You wanna shake it?” Bokuto nodded his head to the cocktail shaker. “Put those setter hands to good use”.

Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully before picking up the cocktail shaker. He dragged Bokutos cuffed hand along with him and suddenly Akaashi was confused.

“How is this going to work?” Akaashi eyed up their connected hands, Bokuto also doing the same.

“Oh, I uh-’ Bokuto scratched his head, perplexed. “I guess i'll just” he didn't finish his sentence as he grabbed the shaker Akaashi was holding with one hand. He then proceeded to walk around the back of Akaashi, hugging him from behind, and wrapping his other hand around to hold the shaker. 

“Hey, Suga was right. Four hands are better!” Bokuto exclaimed, happily. “Just like the pottery scene from Ghost” Bokuto gasped.

Akaashi.exe had stopped working. Due to the handcuffs and stretch, Bokuto was pressed up very close behind him. He could feel Bokutos hip bone dig into him, the warmth radiating from his chest. Since Bokuto was taller, every word he broke, hot breath hit his neck, making goosebumps rise unwillingly to his skin.

“Bokuto...this is not going to work” Akaashis voice was hoarse, and with red cheeks he cleared his throat.

“Eh?” Bokuto propped his chin on Akaashis shoulder. ‘Why not?” he asked.

“Because although i've never made a cocktail before, years of tv watching experience leads me to believe that you have to shake it pretty hard to actually create the drink” Akaashi said the words carefully.

“O-oh” Bokuto seemed to tense from behind him.

“While I don't necessarily mind” Akaashis voice was strained. His heart was pounding and singing and everything was so intimate. “Kuroo is only so many feet away and I'm sure he has been messaging all of the escorts at the agency, updating them on tonight's events”.

“Haha, really” Bokuto snorted, causing Akaashi to grin.

“Unfortunately he also has a working camera, and is not hesitant to destroy my last thread of poorly resilient patience and dignity”.

Bokuto let go of the shaker, untangling himself from Akaashi. He gave a hefty exhale and his chest surged with relief, but also excitement as Bokuto pulled back, leaving one hand on the shaker.

“Okay just three hands then” Bokuto nodded at him and they shook it. Akaashi then watched as they paused and Bokuto tapped it with his palm, and then opened it. Bokuto strained into the glass and then reached into a bag with fresh ice, plonking it into the drink.

“And now the finishing touch” Bokuto laid out his palm and Akaashi supplied him with a bottle of whipped cream, which Bokuto used to decorate the top.

“Not going crazy with the caramel sauce and sugar rim?” Akaashi smirked.

“You think I wanna be responsible when I get a call from the hospital telling me Sugawara has had a heart attack? Or I don't know, diabetes. Hell no. He can suck it up and drink this cocktail which actually has less of a hit than caffeine” Bokuto shook his head, twirling the bottle in a little circle to let out the foam.

“I wonder how Kuroo and Kenma are doing with them” Akaashi swiveled his head to look across the length of the room. 

Over in their corner, he could spot Suga and Kuroo in an arm wrestling competition. Terushima was throwing the same three dollar bills at them and then picking them up to do it again.

“They're fine” Bokuto rolled his eyes. He set the glass on the tray next to Kenmas Snickersbomb.  
“Plus, it’s nice to actually spend time alone with you, just one on one” Bokuto tossed a smile at him.

“Now let's go serve our asshole friends” Bokuto announced, picking the tray of drinks up, one handedly.

“Didn’t you drop three whisky bottles your first week working here…” Akaashi eyed the tray, nervously.

“Agh, nobody’s gonna let me forget that, are they” Bokuto groaned, and they made their way around the bar. “I’m a professional, Akaashi” Bokuto lifted his chin as they made their way through the crowd.

Even as Bokuto held the tray steady with a flat palm, Akaashis eyes flickered back and forth incase of a bad chance - But they ended up making it to the table, where undoubtedly they were talking about something weird.

“Okay, but what if he tries to grab your diddly before marriage?” Suga leaned across the table on his elbows.

“Who are you, Ned flanders?” Terushima scoffed from where he was leaning back in his seat with his obvious not first drink of the night.

“You tell him, NO!” Kuroo karate chopped his other hand.

“Are you corrupting him, already, Suga” Bokuto laughed, setting down the tray. Everyones eyes flashed to them and Suga grinned, sweetly.

“Corrupted? Honey, he already was. I just had to pull it out of him” Suga batted his eyelashes.

“He tried to talk about science, but Suga nearly slapped him” Terushimas shook his head.

Kuroo held up a hand, grinning. “Do you know hair is the thinnest material ever discovered”.

“They obviously haven't seen my patience,” Akaashi mumbled. Suga slipped out of the booth for Akaashi to slide back in.

“They obviously haven't seen Suga dick” Bokuto said. 

Suga slipped out of the booth for Akaashi to slide back in.

When Bokuto tried to slide back into the booth, Suga got there first, cutting him off from sitting next to Akaashi. He pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking them both. Akaashi rubbed at his wrist where the hard metal had left a faint red outline.

But instead of Bokuto seated next to him, Suga took his spot.

“Hey!” Bokuto protested. “I made your caramel delato expedato drink”

“And then you insulted me, so no Akaashi privileges for you” Suga pursed his lips, crossing his arms.

Akaashi tried to not let his disappointment show as a grouchy Bokuto took his seat next to Suga. Which meant Akaashi was sitting between two strangers. He looked up and caught Kenmas eyes, pleadingly, but Kenma merely shrugged at him and then turned to Terushima, showing him his phone and asking him something. Terushima pointed at something, giving advice on his phone game.

“Betrayal” Akaashi mouthed at Kenma.

“No you” Kenma mouthed back.

Akaashi crossed his arms, irked, but Kenma ignored his petty pouting and instead reached for his new drink. So instead he tuned into where Bokuto and Kuroo were having a conversation.

“Your hair looks like it was totalled by a weed whacker” Bokuto narrowed his eyes.

“Your hair looks like a science experiment gone wrong” Kuroo narrowed his eyes back.

“Ah! Call an ambulance” Bokuto fake wailed. “But not for me!” he flicked a loose olive and it hit Kuroos eye, whose back hit the booth dramatically, hands flying to his face with a fake groan.

Nope, Akaashi was not touching that with a ten feet pole, which meant who was left was... Oh. Suga and Terushima were both grinning either side of them, like they were waiting for this moment to pounce. In a collective motion, both of them scooted over to press either side of him. 

They leant their chins in their palms, looking at him innocently. Akaashi gulped, but didnt back away from the challenge.

“So…” Suga said, drawing circles on the table absentmindedly, whilst still keeping eye contact.

“You're dating Bokuto,” Terushima said from his right.

“Which means, you obviously need us” Suga winked, clicking gun fingers at him from the left.

“No offense but I don't need seduction advice from someone wearing a neon pink tank top” Akaashi nodded towards Terushima.

“Why are people against fun colours!” Terushima argued.

“And someone who still has the black security clip on the back of their leather jacket” Akaashi continues, looking at Suga.

“Well they don't take it off if you steal it” Suga pouted.

“Also, you didn't know that they couldn't be taken off by hand either” Terushima pointed out, earning a glare from Suga.

“Anyways” Suga rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant”.

“What did you mean?” Akaashi asked.

“I can make magic happen, baby” Suga wiggled his fingers. “Watch this”.

“Oh my god Akaashi you have a cat!? Did you know Bokuto has two dogs and also a cat too” Suga exclaimed loudly, turning to nudge Bokuto in the side.

“Huh, Akaashi you do?” Bokuto asked, lips parted in happy surprise.

Akaashi shot a look at Suga that read ‘well played’.

“Suga, lemme sit next to my date” Bokuto whined.

“Alright, alright. I guess I'm not that mean to deny love” Suga chuckled.

But before he could slide out, Akaashi grabbed his wrist.

“How did you know I had a cat?” he whispered.

“Oh right, here have this back” Suga spoke lowly, digging in his pocket and pulling out Akaashis phone.

“We already put out numbers in there,” Terushima sang from beside him.

“You need us, Akaashi” Suga chuckled before slipping out the booth.

Akaashis hand clamped around his phone, shoulders tense as he slid it back into his pocket, wondering how he didn't notice the removal of its weight in his jacket earlier. Something told him that he shouldnt fuck with Sugawara.

“Also Bokuto, that’s my leg you're playing with” Terushima leasiruly took a sip from his glass.

“Whoops!” Bokuto noticeably sat straighter, knee hitting the bottom of the table with a thunk. “Why didn't you tell me earlier!”.

“Eh” Terushima shrugged. “I’m gonna go find some girls to dance with, scooch scooch” Terushima didn't bother about politeness as he climbed over Kenma and Kuroos laps, falling to the floor once he got past them.

Bokuto slid back into the booth at Akaashis side.

“Hey hey hey, did you miss me?” he smiled.

“Yes” Akaashi replied, automatically.

“O-oh” Bokuto stammered from the unexpected reply.

“Is he dead?” Kenma asked, looking at where Terushima was laying on the ground, not giving two shits.

“Teru, were you killed?” Kuroo called to the blonde.

“Sadly yes...” Terushima replied. “But I survived!” he popped his head back over the table.

“Come on Teru, let’s hit the road. There's this 24 hour sundae bar that I wanted to check out” Suga helped Terushima up from the ground, pulling at his jacket.

“We're in town for a week Bo, so tell us when you're free” Terushima nodded at Bokuto.

“Okay, okay, now get out of here before someone looks at the pictures behind the bar and identifies you as blacklisted” Bokuto chuckled.

“Byeeee” Suga waved as the two of them made their way towards the exit. Suga gave a large exaggerated wink just for Akaashi, who waved back, not exactly solem to see them go. 

“We should probably head out too” Kuroo sighed, nodding towards Kenma who had laid his head on the table, phone discarded on a drink tray.

“See you later, loser” Akaashi saluted as Kuroo stood from the booth, Kenma in his arms.

“Bye bye, barbie” Kuroo sang. And then he was turning around and making his way towards the exit as well. Kenma gave them a small wave goodbye as he was hoisted and adjusted in Kuroos arms. 

“Well,” Bokuto blinked, his voice was mild. “We’re finally alone tonight” he turned to give Akaashi a disbelieving look.

“I know right” Akasshi shook his head, an exasperated smile high on his face.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Bokuto asked.

“Well” Akaashi clicked his tongue. “Didn't you say you lived a few blocks from here? If you’d let me, I really want to see your dogs”.

Bokutos eyes lit up, stary and golden. His eagerness was uncontrollable as he pulled Akaashi to his feet by the wrist.

“They're so cute, I promise Akaashi” he rambled as they made their way to the door. “And my cat is basically a dog, or well, she acts like it. You're gonna love em, I swear”.

“I believe you, Bokuto-san” Akaashi chuckled.  
~~~  
Soon they were on their walk back to Bokutos apartment after rushing back into the club, forgetting that he had to pay for the drinks they’d made. Akaashi had laughed of course.

The city streets were wet, proof of rain that had swept by while they were in the club. The water shimmered by the glow of the bright yellow street lamps. The night was quiet as they walked away from the line of bars and clubs. 

The cloud had wrapped themselves around the moon, the moons faint glow passing just through them and colouring the concrete with white light as they walked across a faded zebra crossing.

“Y'know this is the way I walked you the first night we met” Bokuto chuckled, low and warm.

“Hmm, I suppose it is” Akaashi reached for Bokutos hand, entwining their fingers. Bokutos eyes trailed to his face, smiling.

“That's when I think I decided I liked you”.

“What? After just meeting me and yelling out the word toe sucker?” Akaashi asked him, disbelievingly. His smile threatened to grow larger.

“Ah yes, exactly that moment” Bokuto nodded to himself.

“I think my moment was definitely the beach” Akaashi sighed, softly.

“That’s really a move I can't top from here on out, can I?” Bokuto pointed out.

“Well I can think of a few things…” Akaashi smirked, eyes narrowing playfully. Bokutos eyes widened slightly.

“Uh, we’re here” Bokutos hoarse voice managed to escape and he led them into an apartment building. If Akaashi noticed they were walking a little faster, he didn't point it out. 

The journey from elevator to apartment door was tense, words unsaid as Akaashi followed behind him. Bokutos hands fiddled in his pocket, looking for his keys. He unlocked the door and waved Akaashi in. But as soon as the door was closed, there was one beat of silence before they were turning and kissing each other deep.

Bokutos hands fell to his waist, then his back, pulling Akaashi closer as they kissed again and again. Akaashis body surged with excitement, enraptured with the sound of fast breathing, the soft little noises Bokuto made. 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi breathed between kisses, “I’ve been thinking about this all night”.

“Me too” Bokuto huffed out, voice more gravelly than before.

Bokutos hands roamed down Akaashis side, then his fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and around his waist. Akaashi pulled away with a hitched breath before grazing his teeth along Bokutos neck, enjoying each groan and gasp elicited.

Bokuto shifted his weight to find more contact, pressing Akaashi firm against the door. One of Bokutos hands trailed away from his waist to grasp his thigh, and Akaashi moaned into the kiss. His hand snaked up into Bokutos hair, fingers pulling softly at the strands.

“Ah,” Bokuto pulled away, breaking the kiss, also exposing his neck again. Akaashi trailed a line of kisses down his chin and then down his neck, grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin.

Bokutos noises were wonderful, low and breathy just like Akaashis own, barely contained. 

“Ah, Akaashi” Bokuto whined, as he found a particularly good spot with his lips.

But then Bokuto was pulling away, much to Akaashis dissatisfaction. But he perked up upon realizing Bokuto was grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the couch.  
Akaashi fell backwards onto the couch, the pillows soft beneath him. It was a combination of Akaashi tugging his shirt and Bokuto leaning down, but Bokuto was now on top of him, shifting and then pressing him down into the couch.

And oh, holy shit, Bokuto was on top of him, and this was all so real.

They kissed again, and Akaashis heart was pounding out of his chest, his body shifting with relentless energy. He could feel the warmth of Bokutos body, and the shape of his torso. And when he shifted his hips forward, he could feel firmness at Bokutos hips grinding against his own and fuck it was so good.

Their kissing had gotten more intense now, his tongue desperately searching in Bokutos mouth. Bokuto pulled away, nipping at Akaashis lower lip. Akaashi moaned, wishing himself to keep quiet. But you see, it was kind of hard to do so, and his hips thrust forward again. The friction of it sent shockwaves through his body and both of them shuddered.

But all so suddenly there was the sound of a loud bark from behind them. Bokutos head popped up, looking over the back of the couch.

“Ah, no! Momo dont chase the dogs!” Bokuto wailed, climbing off the couch. 

It left Akaashi lying there, panting. He pushed himself up with an annoyed huff as he watched Bokuto run down the hallway after a ginger cat. A ginger cat chasing a much larger, whining, husky dog. 

Bokuto disappeared into a room and Akaashi exhaled heavily, flopping back down onto the couch. His hand which was hanging off the side, was suddenly pushed with something wet and snuffling.

He looked down to find a golden dog. A Chow Chow, if he remembered the large fluffy dog breed. It boofed once before jumping up onto Akaashis chest. He let out an ‘oof’ as it settled itself on him, stretching out so that his nose was nuzzled right by Akaashis neck.

“Hey, boy” Akaashi chuckled, and the dog boofed again.

“Bokuto was right, you are cute” Akaashi hummed.

Lifting a hand to his mouth, he yawned. He couldn't hold it off any longer. He admitted that he was a tired drunk and the drinks he had earlier were taking his toll on him. And even though he willed himself to stay awake, he just couldn't.

A warm wave fell over him and he closed his eyes, limbs lethargic as he fell asleep to patting the big dog. Tonight had been nice...

~~~

When Akaashi woke up in the morning, it was with a large jolt. A blanket which had been placed over him, fell to the floor. Obnoxiously, the phone in his pocket was blasting.

Akaashi groaned, rubbing at his eyes with bleariness before patting for the phone. He pulled it out, and answered it with a hoarse “hello”.

“AKAASHI HOW ARE YOU!” Kuroo yelled over the phone.

Akaashi hung up.

The phone rang again. He answered it for some reason.

“That was really rude, y’know” Kuroo remarked.

“I couldn't give less of a shit” Akaashi sighed, running a hand through his curls. He looked around the apartment. The curtains were open, letting in bright morning light. But Bokuto was nowhere to be seen.

“I told you, Akaashi” Kuroo tutted. “I told you that I was going to call you in the morning, yelling”.

“Right, my apologies for forgetting you were an asshole” Akaashi retorted. He pulled away his phone to look at the time. It was strikingly 10am. 

“Anyways, when are you getting your ass to the agency?” Kuroo asked.

“What, I am not going in today. It’s sunday”.

“Actually remember the new system? You can choose your hours, but you have to have a certain amount of hours worked by the end of the week. Money and all” Kuroo disclosed.

“Right” Akaashi huffed. He pushed himself up from the couch, untangling his legs from the blanket.

“So, i’ll see you soon, yea?” Kuroo questioned.

“Please have a coffee for me when I get there” Akaash pleaded.

“Okay, babe, see yaaa” Kuroo ended the call on a large smooch noise. 

He threw the phone down onto the couch with an evil glare. His head didn't hurt too bad, meaning the hangover was minimal. But where was Bokuto?  
Crossing the floor of the apartment, he made his way to the kitchen, pulling down a glass for water. And that’s where he spotted a yellow sticky note.

Hey, hey, hey!  
You fell asleep last night with Chow Mein and you  
both looked so cute, I couldnt disturb you!!! But I  
Also forgot I had morning classes :( Feel free to  
Anything in the kitchen and I’ll call you later 

Bokuto <3

Great. Akaashi sighed for the hundredth time. Now he had to drag his ass to work.


	8. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi hit a bump...

Akaashi had walked these streets every day for a while now. They were etched in his head with a sharp knife, scored deep like some sort of chiseled routine he had to follow.

The same streets with that one pothole to the left of the coffee shop that always had a sales person giving out flyers. The same streets on which he always bumped into his older woman neighbour, Chiyo, out walking her miniature poodle. The same streets that lead to his agency deeper in the city. 

But he had never walked these streets to the agency on the way from Bokuto's house. It had felt weird to stay around in someone's empty apartment, so he had left quickly after dragging himself away from Bokutos very fanatical animals.

Chow Mein was his very big golden ChowCow; the name fitting perfectly. Checking the Husky dogs’ collar, Akaashi found out he was named Spike. Most likely after volleyball.

And even though Bokuto had called his cat Momo the previous night, he found the ginger cat's collar saying ‘hairball’. He didn’t have to investigate any further to figure out why that was her nickname.

He had the heart to worry how Bokuto could give them the attention they needed when he was at college by day and working the club by night. But when inspecting the fridge, he found that there was a walker who came often.

Akaashi tried to ignore the sticky note placed by the fridge calendar, saying ‘cricket milk’.

Now he was pushing open the broad glass doors into the agency, already preparing himself for which of his friends would be there to pester him next.

Don’t get him wrong, Akaashi loved them all and they made his life more exciting, but there was always a limit to how much Akaashi wanted to deep dive into his personal love life. And at the moment, it was nothing but that. They all wanted to know about Bokuto, and it was getting frustrating to say the least.

“Why, hello, doing the walk of shame are we?” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows as Akaashi stepped into the lounge. 

He did a quick survey of the room and only found Kuroo sitting on Akaashis favourite couch, Matsukawa and also Hanamaki sharing the loveseat armchair. 

“Coffee?” Akaashi asked, desperately, walking to plop down on the couch. Kuroo reached down and grabbed a foam cup sitting by his feet, handing it over.

“Akaashi, those are yesterday's clothes!” Matsukawa gasped from behind his hand. Hanamaki smirked from beside him as Akaashi promptly ignored his words.

“Hey, Keiji” Hanamaki wiggled his fingers.

“Hey, Maki, did you get your hair redone?” Akaashi asked. For factual information, Akaashi actually liked Hanamaki and they got on quite well.

“I did! Isn’t it the brightest shade of bubblegum you've ever seen” Hanamaki grinned, smoothing a hand through his hair.

“The gayest bubblegum i’ve ever seen” Matsukawa placed a kiss on his head. Hanamaki affectionately smiled up at his boyfriend and pushed him in the side, playfully.

“Where are the others?” Akaashi questioned Kuroo, taking a sip of his coffee. It was slightly lukewarm, but good nonetheless. 

“Mmm, well they’re out on dates at the moment, and all the other escorts are in lounge B as always” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Yea, what’s up with that? I was starting to think that you guys were the only employees here” Hanamaki cocked his head, curious.

“Ahahaha” Matsukawa started to laugh, eliciting everyone's stares. “Sorry” he breathed out between laughs. “But imagine us all being the only escorts, when all of us are gay”.

Kuroo smirked. “And we always have dates with women. What a life”.

“Well, there’s six other women escorts and two other males. They've been using the bigger lounge in the back ever since Oikawas…” Akaashi sighed heavily. “bitch fit”.

“Bitch fit. Doesn't he throw those all the time?” Hanamaki peered at them all.

“Not like this one” Kuroo shook his head. 

“Do you ever wonder why Kiyoko is the only girl to hang out with us?” Matsukawa asked, and Hanamakis eyebrows drew in with confusion.

“It’s because all the other women ridiculed her and accused her of stealing their clients” Akaashi spoke quietly. “They called her a slut, and...other ludicrous words”.

“And not the fun slut, like what we call Kuroo” Matsukawa noted.

“I appreciate you too, Matsu” Kuroo batted his eyelashes.

“That’s terrible” Hanamaki uttered out in despair, face crestfallen. Akaashi sipped from his drink, eyebrows lowered. Just speaking about the incident brought up previous cast down emotions.

“No one else knew what was happening at the time. She really kept it under wraps” Kuroo shrugged his shoulders, solemnly.

“Anyways, and this is why we all love Oikawa really. He walked in one time and caught them in the act” Akaashi mumbled.

“Caught them?” Hanamaki marveled.

“They had found her contract in Ushijimas’ office, marched into the other lounge and tore it up in front of her. Oikawa walked in when they were all yelling at her and...er” Akaashi trailed off.

“Let’s just say, he’s not scared to hit a woman” Matsukawa cocked an eyebrow.

“Gave Yuma that reddest slap I’ve ever fucking seen” Kuroo chuckled.

“Ahh, I do love Oikawa even more now,” Hanamaki confirmed with a cackle.

“He then proceeded to scream at them for an extra 10 minutes before pulling Kiyoko out and away from them” Akaashi huffed.

“Ah, I double love Oikawa” Hanamaki exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

“He already denied our threesome idea, remember babe” Matsukawa tutted.

“Stupid, Iwaizumi” Hanamaki rolled his eyes. “That stupid... gorgeous hunk of bronzed statue idiot Iwaizumi...hey why don’t we ask for a foursome?” Hanamaki asked.

“I want to leave already,” Akaashi sighed dramatically. 

“Aha, you still have to wait another half an hour for your date” Kuroo snickered. Akaashi wanted to slither to the floor. He probably should get changed soon. 

“Wait, wait, tell me the rest of the story” Hanamaki interrupted, leaning forward in his seat.

“There’s not much else to it. The next day he introduced her to us and we all got along. The other two guys were dating some girls from that group so naturally they became enemies to us as well” Akaashi shrugged.

‘Oh apart from Yukie, we love Yukie” Kuroo pointed out.

“Oh hell yea, that girl is the best, Too bad she only does part time, so she’s not around much” Matsukawa shook his head.

“You can do part time here?” Hanamaki asked.

“Well if you're going to college it’s really useful to just have it as a side job. She mostly does nights” Matsukawa shrugged.

“Oh guys!” Kuroo suddenly perked up. “Get this. While we were at the club last night, Bokuto asked Akaashi about college”.

Suddenly everyones eyes were on Akaashi, and god fucking dammit he was going to put Kuroo in a headlock and pour the rest of this coffee straight into that birds nest of a hair. 

Kuroo seemed to notice the murderous intent on his face, because he shuffled away a little bit.

“Ohoho, did you tell him about how you got kicked out?” Matsukawa inquired, face smug.

Akaashi crossed his arms.  
“No, of course not” he spoke, bitterly.

“Come on, it was kind of funny how you dragged the deans ass before leaving though” Kuroo laughed. 

“Didn’t he have to quit his job after that” Matsukawa laughed along with him.

“He reveals things about me, I reveal things about him” Akaashi lifted his chin.

“Why are there so many stories I don’t know!” Hanamaki cried out.

“Because you don’t work here” Kuroo shrugged.

“Ooo, should I” Hanamaki wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Ah yes, then we can all tease Keiji together over drinking games” Kuroo purred, looking over at an apathetic Akaashi.

“What drinking game were you guys playing last night?” Mastukawa cocked his head.

“It wasn't even really a drinking game” Akaashi finished the last sip of his coffee. “Just playing a game of truth or dare that deteriorated pretty easily”.

“Hey babe?” Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki.

“Yes, babe?” Hanamaki tilted his head to look at him.

“Wanna play truth or dare, babe?” he smirked.

“Why of course, babe” Hanamaki grinned back, playfully.

Akaashi and Kuroo shared a nonplussed stare.

“Truth or dare?” Matsukawa asked.

Hanamaki pursed his lips in thought.  
“Hmm, truth”.

“I dare you to make out with me” Matsukawa bit his bottom lip. Hanamaki gasped before climbing onto his lap, thighs straddling his hips.

“You better believe I'm not here to lose,” Hanamaki teased, leaning inwards so their noses were touching, eye contact intense,

“He didn't even say dare” Kuroo outcried, splaying his hands in protest.

Akaashi tuned out of the conversation as he felt a buzz at his thigh, and he pulled out his phone. His top notification was a text from Bokuto.

Koutarou:  
Hey, hey, hey, Kaashi! I hope you found your way around easily. Sorry for ditching you! I had no classes, but one of my professors just wanted to see me!

Akaashi smiled down at his phone.

Keiji:  
The apology is unnecessary. I had to go to work anyway, but thank you for leaving me a note.

Koutarou:  
Of course! Hey, what are you doing for lunch? (¬‿¬)

Akaashi bit his lip, thinking about his next client and the date. It would be an hour, meaning as soon it finished, he would be going out with Bokuto.

Kuroo, who saw him looking troubled, scooched over, looking at his phone. Akaashi tilted it his way, letting him read it.

“You kind of have a date, don’t you?” Kuroo asked, peering at him.

“Yes, but…” Akaashi trailed off.

“You've been seeing him nearly every day recently,” Kuroo pointed out. “Just tell him some other time. You don't want to be tired out by the end of the day”.

Akaashi twisted his mouth, and he looked up, eyes catching Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Hanamaki was now lying sideways across his lap, legs propped over the armchair. He was talking animatedly as Mastukawa stroked through his hair, looking at him lovingly and nodding.

His mind shot off to Bokuto, his sweet smiling and how he held Akaashis hand, so warm, so tight. How his kisses were so gentle, but so firm and passionate. He was ready to love someone again, and Bokuto could in the future perhaps be that person…-

“I’ll be fine” Akaashi shook his head.

“Mkay, if you say so” Kuroo shrugged, leaning away and pushing himself off the couch.

Keiji:  
I have a while to spare around that time if you wanted to do something?

Bokuto:  
That’s great! I’ll pick you up from the agency at 12:30 (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

Keiji:  
See you then (ˊᵕˋ)

Oh my god Akaashi just sent a text face. What had he become?

“Well i’m off. Gotta co-manage a bakery and everything” Hanamaki hiffed, pushing himself up from the chair.

“Aw, look at my little entrepreneur, already so far in life” Matsukawa sniffed, wiping away a fake tear.

“I also have to get going,” Kuroo declared. He shoved his arms in his coat sleeves, checking to see if he had his wallet.

“Which leaves” Matsukawas eyes flitted to Akaashi. “You and me” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Hey, no having sex with Akaashi, while im going” Hanamaki pointed at him.

“Don’t worry, I would only make out with Akaashi in a non sexual way” Matsukawa nodded.

“I- how does that even work” Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, and don’t forget we have two new escorts joining the agency tomorrow, so we have to be early” Kuroo zipped up his coat.

“You're such a mother” Matsukawa cooed.

“Really you are” Akaashi teased. 

“It comes with looking after Kenma” Kuroo sighed, shaking his head. 

“I hope the new escorts are like...James Bond hot” Matsukawa nodded, wistfully.

“I hope they're Johnny Depp hot” Akaashi mumbled. 

“You're all wrong. They're going to be Danny Devito hot” Hanamaki clicked his tongue.

“What is wrong with you?” Kuroo blinked.

“You mean what is wrong with us!” Matsukawa stood from his chair to hug Hanamaki from behind.

“Yea, we're a package deal, bitch” Hanamaki grinned, and he titled his head so Matsukawa and him could give a chaste kiss.

“Okay, bye bye Keiji” Hanamaki waved. “Bye my less attractive Devito” Hanamaki blew a kiss at Matsukawa.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Matsukawa shrugged.

“And bye, mom~” Hanamaki winked at Kuroo before leaving.

“Fine, I guess i'm the mother. Sue me for being worried. But I shouldn't have to be when dealing with fully grown adults” Kuroo stuck out his tongue.

“And you” Kuroo turned to point at Akaashi. “Remember not to tire yourself out!”.

“Okay, I got it already” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

~~~

Akaashi was so tired.

His date hadn’t been a date. It had been an escapade. A girl had hired him to conveniently bump into her ex at a cafe and make him jealous. Now Akaashi wasn't that good at acting, but he had managed to pull it off. Really, people needed to be informed on what an escort actually was. Or well, what they did for the agency at least. 

Because feigning in enactment of being some girl's boyfriend of 4 months was really not a diligent plan. He had barely known anything about her but was expected to make up an anniversary date, the name of their fake co owned turtle and tell the story of meeting her parents, all on the spot.

At least after he had left, she had apologized profusely. She even gave him extra money, although he tried to decline it. From then on out it was smooth sailing and they ended up walking back to the agency for the last fifteen minutes of their designated time, even stopping to get muffins on the way.

He learnt a little more about her, listening to her stories and they even both ended up laughing. Akaashi guessed she wasn't all that bad, and he was certainly going to gain another customer by the way she blushed after he had reached for and held her hand. 

They were only a few minutes from the agency and Akaashi stifled a yawn while looking at the time on his phone. He always seemed to be drained after socialization, but it was easy to charge back up.

Seeing the time, he had to wrap this up quickly, because Bokuto would be arriving soon.

“Ah, I can’t believe our time’s up already. It was so short” she sighed as they finally reached the double glass doors.

“Even so, I really enjoyed it, Kaori” he smiled, trying to convey appreciation.

“Yea, yea, you just have to say that” Kaori rolled her eyes, grinning as she waved her wrist.

“No, I think it was quite amusing wiping the smirk off Sora's face when I mentioned I owned a jacuzzi” Akaashi chuckled.

“Ah! That was a perfect detail” she snorted. “Thanks for adding that”.

“Eh, it’s no problem. Just don’t forget to tell me the results” he nodded.

“Results?” Kaori tilted her head.

“Did you not want to make him jealous so you two could get back together?” his eyebrows pinched inwards.

“Hell no! He got a new model girlfriend and ‘accidentally” tagged me on an instagram picture of the two of them. And he keeps on walking by my work with her, conveniently. Poor girl always gets confused when he talks to me more than her when we bump into each other. It’s like he doesn't even care about her” she huffed, annoyed.

“It certainly sounds like you pay attention to her a lot” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow, smirking on the rise.

“Well I mean...she is kinda cute…” Kaoris cheeks flushed red. “And she complimented my earrings once and...oh god, she tried hitting on me once. I thought she was just joking to be rude” she slapped her hands over her red face. 

“Don’t tell me she’s going to steal you away before I can even lure you in” Akaashi tutted, playfully.

“Shutup, this is like my gay awakening. My bi awakening? I don't know!” she shoved him in the side, lightly.

“Well i’m glad I could help”.

“Right, I should probably let you go. Thanks for everything Akaashi” she smiled wide.

“That’s alright” he dipped down and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you around” he hummed with a smile.

“Yep, definitely Bi” Kaori mumbled, red cheeked. “Bye!” she called out, crossing the street. He waved back, watching her get across safely.

“A-Akaashi?” a voice came from behind him.

Akaashis eyebrows shot in the air and he swiveled to find Bokuto standing just a little away.

“Oh, you're right on time” Akaashi smiled, walking over to him. But he paused when noticing the expression on his face. He looked confused, slightly worried.

“Who was that?” Bokuto questioned, looking behind Akaashi to try to spot Kaori. But she would've been gone by now. 

“It was a client” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.

“You kiss your clients?” Bokuto asked, hands fiddling down in front of him.

“If need be. It is my job, Bokuto-san” Akaashi stated. 

“Yea...” Bokuto mumbled, looking everywhere but at Akaashi.

“Please don't feel insecure. I merely initiated contact to try to get them to book a second time” Akaashi clicked his tongue.

He wouldn't mention that he actually quite liked Kaori as a person. That might further his worries.

He reached for Bokutos hand, causing him to finally look into Akaashis eyes.

“I only like one person and they happen to look very adorable right now” Akaashi smiled, looking over Bokutos multicolour pastel jacket and most importantly, his pouting face. Pouting shouldn't be that cute.

“You don't think my eyebrows look like boomerangs?” Bokuto asked, eyes widening.

“What?”.

“Nothing. Let’s get going” Bokuto entwined their fingers and began to pull him along, his smile bright once again.

~~~

Despite heading into the colder days of the year, today had was surprisingly nice. The sun was shining in a burst of warmth over green grass. 

When Bokuto had asked if he’d like to go out for lunch, he had been expecting to pop into a cafe or well...any other eating establishment. What he hadn't been expecting was for them to stop by a convenience store, stocking up on junk food, and taking a walk to the nearby park. 

If Akaashi was truthful, he kind of preferred this option anyway. Any other place would have been too overwhelming right now. With the constant chatter of people and stuffy air, even the littlest noise of someone else's cup clinking might have set him off. He was tired, and this seemed to be the perfect way to recharge. 

Bokuto had two modes. He had an eccentric over the top draining but fun mode, and the other was a soft knowing recharging mode that offered Akaashi reprieve time to bounce back. So far, he had only seen Bokuto act in his first mode with Kuroo. 

It led Akaashi to think that perhaps Bokuto held a whole new compassionate composure when it came to him. And that made his heart envelope with insuppressible affection. 

But he would never ask Bokuto to ever change his personality for him. He hoped that as Bokuto had been soft hearted to him, that he wouldn't suppress his lively side either. 

The park was wide and expansive with a canopy of trees surrounding the arc of the grassy fields. The path they walked winded in the grass. Flowers were vast, concealed in sperses of freshly cropped grass. 

“Ah, y’know how dogs circle before lying down” Bokuto scratched his neck.

“I suppose?” Akaashi asked, confused. 

“When and where the fuck do we decide to sit down in the middle of a field” Bokuto scrunched his eyebrows, stopping in the path, Akaashi close behind.

“Oh” Akaashi blinked. “I suppose it’s just like when you sprinkle salt in your recipe until your heart tells you to stop?”.

“So is this good?” Bokuto pointed at a random spot off the path.

“Are you crazy, that patch of grass!?” Akaashi gasped.

“Ah, what’s wrong with it!?” Bokuto yelped.

“Nothing, it’s perfectly fine. Come on let’s sit” Akaashi grinned, walking away.

“Goddammit Akaashi you minx” Bokuto groaned, following after him.

“Where did you learn that word” Akaashi snorted, situating himself in the grass. 

“Kuroo” Bokuto shrugged.

“I thought so,” Akaashi affirmed. “He always used to call me that”.

“You mean back in college?” Bokuto questioned, falling to the grass beside him.

“Ah, you didn't forget about that, did you?”.

“No, I was actually told not to worry about it later by Kuroo when I asked. Which means there’s obviously a story to tell” Bokuto grinned.

Bokuto set down his bag and began to pull out food.

“It’s not like it’s a massive secret. I just can’t control myself when I get angry over it. Talking about how you got kicked out of an elite college is not something you’d want to bring up often” Akaashi sighed, reaching for a package of ongiri.

“Kuroo went to that ‘elite’ college with you” Bokuto narrowed his eyes, unbelieving.

“Oh my god, he’s the biggest science nerd” Akaashi laughed. “But for some reason that idiot majored in accounting”.

“Oh...that kinda sucks. Why did he do that?” Bokuto tilted his head.

“It’s what the university wanted him for” Akaashi shrugged. “And he was happy enough to do it”.

“But he dropped out...” Bokuto inquired.

“He really didn’t have to” Akaashi picked at his ongiri. 

He still felt guilty for stealing away Kuroos possible future. Even though Kuroo had told him it was his own choice and he was much happier for it. It was still one of the many burdens he carried around on his shoulders.

“I suppose I should just tell you what happened,” Akaashi sighed.

“Only if you want. I don’t want to prod you into something youll resent telling me”.

“There’s no resentment. I wanted to leave” Akaashi scowled at the memories. “I was attending an exclusive college. I somehow managed to get in and I was delighted. The only thing was that it was expensive. I needed a job. A good one”.

“You mean you were an escort even way before?” Bokuto asked, eating his own ongiri. 

“Yes. I found a good agency and I worked there for a few months. It was going quite well” Akaashi smiled softly. “That’s before the incident” the smile quickly fell from his face.

“You see, we weren't allowed jobs like the one I had. The dean found out and at a formal assembly he showed a powerpoint on the responsibility of keeping up your work and respecting yourself. Which of course led into the point of do’s and don’ts” Akaashi huffed.

“Oh no” Bokuto mumbled.

“He showed pictures of me returning from dates, even kissing clients goodbye. It was highly unprofessional, and one of the attributes leading to him kissing his job goodbye” Akaashi smirked.

“Akaashi did you...murder the dean?” Bokuto blinked, a smile lurking behind.

“Aha, I wish. Wait, no i’m not a criminal” Akaashi waved his hands, as if Bokuto would for some reason not believe him.

“I was warned that I had to quit my job or I would be kicked out. So of course I wasn’t going to quit when the agency showed respect for me as a human more than a damn elite college”.

Bokuto nodded, following along.

“So I revealed a few little facts. Including digging up how he cheated on his wife. Or well not so much as cheated as harassed some of the girl students attending the school” Akaashi clicked his tongue.

“Wow...Akaashi you're kinda like...a hero?” Bokutos mouth gaped.

“What? Of course I'm not. I’m a derelict student who moved across the country to accept another offer from an agency, forcing his best friend to drop out and also follow him”.

“Kuroos told me how he hated what he was doing. He never wanted to be there. Don’t blame yourself. No one should carry their mistakes with them. Instead they should place them under their feet to use as stepping stones to rise above them” Bokuto shook his head.

Akaashi blinked in awe for a few seconds. “Ah, you sounded like Kenma lecturing me for a second” he chuckled.

“Did Kenma also go to college with you?” Bokuto asked.

“No Kenma is my childhood friend. We fell out of touch during that time, and when we reconnected, I introduced Kenma and Kuroo” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “And now i’m an exclusive third wheel”.

“Aw, you cupid, you” Bokuto cooed. 

“No, absolutely not” Akaashi disagreed.

“Cupid enough for Kuroo to get a crush on you” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows.

“He told you that too, huh?” Akaashi looked at him, nonplussed.

“We text a lot,” Bokutos eyes shifted away, guilty.

Well at least he was glad there was no animosity between Kuroo and Bokuto when finding that out.

“When I accepted the agency offer, I didn’t go straight away, but Kuroo did. When I finally came a few months later, he kind of...it’s a little awkward to talk about. He was my best friend and I just didn’t see him that way” Akaashi scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

“Why didn’t you go straight away?” Bokuto asked, finishing the last of his ongiri. He licked the remnants of rice off his fingers, drawing in Akaashis gaze.

“Uh… I uh” Akaashi pulled his eyes away. “I went and stayed with my parents for a bit. They had supported me going to college but hated that I moved so far away” Akaashi gulped.

“Ah, it’s nice having support there for you like that” Bokuto smiled, softly.

“What about you, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked.

“What about me?” Bokuto asked, owlishly.

“What is your family like?”.

“Ah…” Bokuto's eyes darted to the ground. “They're not much. I’m the neglected middle child who came out as gay much to their displeasure” he chuckled.

“Oh, i’m so sorry” Akaashi spoke softly.

“Nah, i’m well over it now” Bokutos eyes returned to his face, smiling brighter.

“It did set me back a bit though. My dad agreed to help me out in paying for college, but when I came out as gay, he financially cut me off. Glad that I got my scholarship and all” Bokuto chuckled.

Akaashi frowned.  
“That must have been harsh. ”.

“Yea, but as I said, I’m over it, and me and my ma are still close. She just wants me to be happy” Bokuto shrugged.

“Then I'm glad you still are who you are, proudly” Akaashi smiled, reassuringly. 

“Yea…” Bokuto smiled back.

The both of them shared a moment of warm silence.

“Hey, I brought extra grapes for the ducks. Do you maybe wanna go feed them?” he asked.

“Of course” Akaashis smile widened.

~~~

It was drifting into late afternoon when Bokuto and Akaashi were walking back to the agency. The sun sank lower in the sky, light of the blue day draining away into hues of orange and pink. The clouds lay in broken bundles, scattered across the light.

“Thanks for coming out with me Akaashi. And I'm really sorry that duck bit you!” Bokuto apologized.

Otherwise Bokuto had thought that it had gone quite well. He had even learned more about Akaashis past, which was a plus, even if it wasn’t the nice memories.

“It wasn’t your fault. Also ducks dont have teeth, he merely nipped me” Akaashi smiled.

“Still, that goddamn duck was so thirsty for grapes”.

“I know, I saw him trample like three others just to get one” Akaashi shook his head.

“I just threw a bunch in the corner so we could run away,” Bokuto agreed.

“Bokuto, you threw the whole bag” Akaashi chuckled.

“It was mean!”.

“You got mugged by a duck”.

“Akaashi, it’s like you're on their side” Bokuto pouted.

“They had a duckling, Bokuto. Of course i’m on their side” Akaashi spoke, teasingly. The agency was only meters away now.

“I thought I was cuter” Bokuto jutted his bottom lip out.

Akaashis stopped in front of the glass doors of the agency causing Bokuto to stop too. Akaashi reached out and cupped his face.

“Of course you're the cutest” he leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer with a happy hum.

“Cute enough to come back to mine tonight?” Bokuto asked.

“I have a client tonight, i’m sorry” Akaashis face fell, apologetic like.

...

“O-oh, like clients you kiss” Bokutos hands loosened slightly. 

Akaashi cocked an eyebrow that spoke the words ‘really?’.

“I’m just joking. I’m just joking” he laughed.

He wasn't joking.

Akaashis hands fell away from his face. Bokuto missed the warmth.

“Bokuto, do you have a... problem with my job?” he asked, eyebrows lowering slightly. Not angry, more concerned. But Bokuto thought he looked kind of irked anyway. He didn't want Akaashi to be angry with him.

“No!” Bokuto shook his head, and this time his hands fully fell away as Akaashi took a step back to face him properly.

“Are you sure. Because sometimes there is a little more than kissing.” Akaashis hand crossed over his body to hold his other arm. His posture would have looked quite cute if it weren't for his troubled expression.

“I- yea i’m fine with that. As you said, it’s just work” Bokuto spoke. His mouth felt dry, the words strained from his throat.

Akaashi sighed, as if he didn't believe him. Bokuto didn't even know if he believed himself.

“Well alright, as long as you're okay with it” Akaashi smiled, although it was weak. He hesitated on the spot before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll text you” Akaashi waved as he walked away. He threw one more look over his shoulder. Although Bokuto couldn't figure out what it was, he tried to smile back. Akaashi disappeared into the building and as soon as the glass doors swung shut behind him, Bokuto was wilting.

The cheek kiss made him feel as if he were one of Akaashis clients, like the one he had seen before. They had just spent such a great time together and it had all been happy until the last possible moment. 

What had gone wrong?

Actually, that was a stupid question. Bokuto was what was wrong. He had made Akaashi feel uneasy, made him feel like Bokuto should be put in first place, when really he might not even have a place.

Why did he have to feel so insecure. An escort. Akaashi was an escort and he was proud. Why couldn't Boktuo be proud of that too. Akaashi could let people kiss him, could let them touch him, and Akaashi would still only like Bokuto right?

But Akaashi kissing them, touching them, flirting with them. It made Bokuto squirm. It made him feel protective, jealous. He didn’t want to be these things, and it only proved that he was in too deep.

Maybe he liked Akaashi a little too much more than Akaashi liked him. And that didn’t feel good...that didn’t feel good at all.

Bokuto heaved a sigh before picking up his feet and walking away, wishing desperately that he had a shift at the club tonight. Just something to distract him…

Oh. But there were different distractions, distractions that maybe weren’t that good at giving advice, but really who else was there.

Pulling out his phone, he tapped away on his phone, texting Suga.

Bokuto:  
You guys still in town? I kind of need you

Sugawara:  
On my way! Teru said he’ll bring the snacks. You doing okay?

Bokuto:  
Yea i’ll tell you when get here. Bring skittles too.

Sugawara:  
That means code for boy troubles! Be there soon xxx

Bokuto:  
See you soon

Bokuto closed his phone down and shoved it in his pocket. Dragging his feet he began the walk back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU finally some plot am I right. God this took me way too long to write and it's only like nearly 5000. I'm losing my touch ahh.


	9. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto get back on track~

Bokuto couldn’t describe looking out at the night sky from the balcony of his apartment. The emotions, the discomfort. The unnerving, bloodcurdling feeling wound deep in his body as he looked down over the railing, The street lamp had been broken for a while now and it cast the downwards world in hazy shadows and he could see nothing past the third floor from where he was standing. 

And when he looked up, it was even darker. All this dark was consuming him, and his hands were trembling, his eyes burned. When was the last time he blinked? 

The sky was a dark haze, revealing stars, glittering bright and vivid, and he started to count them. He counted until his brain felt hazy and he could no longer keep track of the numbers in his brain. He lowered his head and brought his fingers up to massage his temple where a headache was starting to rise. And his body was so demanding! Demanding to do more. To do something. Anything. Just do! 

Where were his distractions. Where was Terushima? Where was Suga???

Suddenly there was a thud from behind him inside the apartment, and Bokuto’s ears perked up. He pushed away from the railing and made his way inside, socked feet tiptoeing across the apartment. 

Suga was standing in the living room, shoulder stiff and held up against the door. A smirk held high on his face, eyes coy and playful.

“Oh hey Bo, there’s a snake outside so-”.

“SUGA, LET ME IN” Terushima screamed, and a barrage of loud banging knocks came from the door. Suga shook with laughter before jumping out of the way just as Terushima decided to open the handle. He promptly fell off balance with the shift of his weight and came tumbling to the floor.

Bokuto stood in the doorway of his bedroom, a small smile climbing his face. But his head hurt. It hurt so bad. And his body was so jittery, so shaky.

“God you're such a little bitch sometimes. Did you not forget I had all the snacks” Terushima popped his head up from the floor. 

“Are you kidding, I wouldn’t have let you in if you didn't,” Suga laughed, hands propped upon his hips. “Oh hey wait no stay on the floor, yea prop your elbow up a little I’ll draw you like Rose from Titanic” Suga gasped.

“Hey, Bo, Bo, do you have any paper? a pencil maybe? Or no no-” Sugas sentence fell away as he finally turned to look at Bokuto, eyes flickering over him and observing.

In his silence, Terushima took this time to hit him in the ankle, which gained no reaction, and then pushed up from the floor.

“Bokuto, are you...okay?” Sugas eyebrows drew inwards, and he walked hastily towards him.

“No, no yea i’m fine” Bokuto smiled brightly, flashing his teeth. Truly he was feeling ten times better since they got here. Just knowing they were here helped him.

“Kou, did you take your medication?” Terushima cocked an eyebrow as he joined them.

“Yea, it’s just..” Bokuto licked over his lips. Suddenly his mouth felt so dry, like a barren desert. “Just the side effects” he shrugged.

“Hmm, well come on! Teru and I have a bunch of snacks and some hella juicy stories” Suga grinned, taking his arm and leading him to the bed.

“Wait, what, are we all just gonna crash on my bed?” Bokuto chuckled, letting him be dragged by his forearm.

“What’s wrong with a no homo bromo cuddle sesh” Terushima waggled his eyebrows before belly flopping onto the bed in a large display.

“Oh my god an actual mattress, I’ve been blessed,” Terushima groaned, rubbing his cheek on the plump pillow under his face.

When Bokuto looked at Suga, disconcerted, he sighed.

“Teru totally got us kicked out of the hotel we were staying at last night. We ended up sleeping in the car” Suga huffed, diving onto the bed, elbowing slamming into Terushimas stomach, eliciting a large oogh.

They began to kick and throw punches, pulling hair. Terushima made a sound of the throat that sounded like “hhhcrr” as he gathered spit, and Suga squealed.

“Did he try flirting with the receptionist again?” Bokuto laughed. He pushed their squabbling apart to get comfy in the middle of the large bed.

“Actually” Suga said between pants from fighting Terushma. “It was something different this time”.

“I raided the kitchen” Terusgima shrugged, ripping off the top to a peanut m and m bag. 

“Woah, what desserts did you get!” Bokuto exclaimed and he stole the bag of Terushima with a lesser battle than his and Sugas.

“That bastard took all their forks,” Suga shook his head. He slapped his hands around the covers a little bit before coming in contact with a remote, using it to turn the TV onto something low. 

“In my defense, I thought they were silver”.

“All utensils look silver you idiot!” Suga scoffed, now reaching for the snack bag.

“Oh you were gonna sell them” Bokuto nodded.

“We ended up having to pay them for the trouble!” Suga threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

“Gotta spend money to make money, baby” Terushima rubbed his fingers together.

“You want some snacks” Suga directed the question at Bokuto, promptly ignoring Terushima who was going to town and crunching down skittles.

“Ah! Skittles, boy troubles!” Terushima shouted, spraying chunks everywhere. 

“See this is why I didn’t wanna do this on my bed” Bokuto wiped the spit off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“My bad. Do you want it over the kitchen counter?” Suga stared, eyes hooded with a dull expression.

“I regret inviting you guys over” Bokuto groaned, slapping his hands over his face and dragging them down.

“No. The fact that you aren’t bantering as hard with us means there’s something wrong” Suga twisted his mouth to the side as if to say ‘you piece of shit, spill the tea’.

“Yea, you didn’t even ask how we were doing” Terushima sniffed. 

“No, how are you feeling today, Terushima? No, hey are you okay, Terushima? No, hey was that you I saw you on the news setting those fires last night, Teushima?”.

“Teru...did you commit arson?” Bokuto asked, voice laced with concern.

“What?” Terushimas eyebrows raised. “This is supposed to be hypothetical” he waved his hand away.

“Why? Do you know something? Are you threatening me? Are you tryna get something out of me? '' he doubled back, speaking fast with narrowed eyes.

“Suga why does it sound like he’s plugged into an electricity outlet” Bokuto swiveled his head to look at him.

“We went and egged his ex-girlfriend's house. It’s actually a part of why we're in town right now” Suga hummed, happily and popped a chilli flavored chip in his mouth with a resounding crunch.

“Wow I really haven’t been keeping up with you guys recently” Bokuto blinked, feeling stunned. “What else have you guys done?”.

“It’s non of ya business!” Suga exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

…

“Was that scottish?” Bokuto asked, suppressing a large grin.

“No” Terushima shook his head. “Couldn't be. He didn't say lad”.

“NON YE BIZNESS LAD!” Suga screamed to the ceiling.

“Wait, now i'm confused. That sounds british” Bokuto squinted.

“Haha, don’t joke around. British people aren't real” Terushima chuckled heartily.

“Yea, just like the north pole, duh” Suga slapped Bokuto’s chest with the back of his hand.

“None of you actually got to sleep in that car last night, did you?” Bokutos grin broke out in full beam. 

“That’s a good question Bokuto. I’d like to think that pluto is a planet, but the way you argue it makes me want to believe you” Suga nodded slowly. 

“Okay, whatever. Tell me more about what i’ve missed out on” Bokuto whined. “I feel so left out”.

“Well” Terushima tapped his lip. “Every few nights I have the same goddamn nightmare about kermit the frog with a mullet, mugging me”.

“Why does he have a mullet?” Bokuto tilted his head, confused.

“Because it’s obviously the 1980s and kermit has just done a thicc line of cocaine” Suga huffed, as if it were obvious.

“That is not correct,” Bokuto stared at him, blandly.

“No, no he’s totally right. He had remaining coke above his lip and everything. Miss Piggy was waiting at the end of the alley screaming to Kermit about missing a nail salon appointment.” Terushima clicked his tongue. 

“Is it safe to say I feel scared to go to sleep now?” Bokuto snorted.

“I would be too if a piece of celery tried to rob me in my dreams” Suga nodded in agreement.

“We’re not going to sleep anyway, Kou. You have to tell us about your boy troubles” Terushima contradicted his words with a sleepy yawn. 

“How come you always call me Kou and Suga always calls me Bo or...wait no... what do you call me?” Bokuto asked, eyebrows pinched together with thought.

“I dunno, we call you both because we share the same brain cell” Suga shrugged, eyes trained on the TV. Gordron Ramsay was swinging around a contestant's stuffed lobster like a lasso.

“Oh my god, Suga, he’s trying to distract us!” Terushima gasped, pushing himself up on his side with his elbow.

“No way!” Suga also gasped, assuming the same position, and they looked down at Bokuto with unforgivable expressions, pouting and looking hurt.

“Can’t we just keep aha...uh...talking about other questions. Like in Attack of the Clones, when a wound happens by a lightsaber, does it just cauterize to stop bleeding out since the light saber is so hot. LIke example, when Annie gets his arm cut off-”.

“AH! Lalalala, spoilers!” Suga slapped his hands over his ears.

“Suga...that movie has been out for eighteen years” Terushima looked at him, flatly.

“Don’t turn against me! He’s trying to divert our attention again!” Suga barked.

“Honestly just let him. I’m ready to sacrifice myself to the gods of unconsciousness” Terushima mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

“Is that what you call sleeping?” Bokuto chuckled.

“Can’t hear you over me snoozing so hard” Terushima blindly reached out a hand and slapped it into Bokuto's face.

“Agh, whatever” Suga rolled his eyes and he pushed himself up with a hiff. He shoved all the snacks off the bed before walking across the room and turning the light switch off so that the tv was the only dim white light in the room. 

He stumbled over to the bed, and reached down to try flip the cover off with much trouble. Terushima, who was already heavily asleep, ended up rolling off the bed.

“How does he always end up on the floor in every scenario?” Bokuto commented as he raised himself up and the two of them slipped under the blankets, Suga kicking off his pants just beforehand.

Suga exhaled in relief as he snuggled further into the warm heavy duvet.

“I dunno. Just let him be. He needs the sleep” Suga spoke softly, and he turned the TV off with a press to the remote.

The room was cast into a dull darkness, and his eyes blinked a few times, trying to get a better read and adjustment of the room until he could make out objects. It still felt empty, even with the other two in the room.

…

“I really missed you guys” Bokuto sighed, and he turned onto his side where Suga was already looking at him, concerned.

“We do too. Like...a lot. You need to come with us next time” Suga spoke.

“I can’t do that anymore Suga. I have college and a job. I don’t have the time to randomly go off and tour France just for the hell of it” he pinched his lips inwards. 

“Plus I don't have a dead grandparents inheritance to fund my extravagant travels” he joked, playfully, laughing when Suga leaned forward and pinched his chest.

“That’s fine. We’ll come visit” Suga blinked, sleepily. “We’ll always be there for you Bokuto, just remember that” he smiled, softly.

“Yea” Bokuto smiled back. “I’m sorry for calling you over tonight. Especially when you might have plans tomorrow”.

“Eh” Suga twitched his shoulder in a lazy shrug. “Probably just starting off with finding a new hotel to take refuge in if i’m being honest”.

“You can stay here!” Bokuto perked up, voice a tad loud.

They both flinched as Terushimas snore picked up, as if he were about to wake up. But it ended up resuming and they both relaxed.

“That’d be great, Bo” Suga smiled. “I also don’t know what kind of problems you're having with Akaashi, but I bet it’ll be fine”.

“How...how do you know?” Bokuto asked, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. Something deep down in his stomach disagreed with him, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it.

“Because I feel like Akaashi is a good person. And you're a good person. And two good people can accomplish anything if they put their mind to it” Suga stretched his arms in the air before bringing them back down to cover a large yawn. “Just...communicate” he sighed

“Communicate” Bokuto repeated to himself. It seemed so easy. But so hard.

“But what if-” Bokuto started, but was cut short as he saw Suga asleep, round cheek raised up towards his eye as he smooshed his face into the pillow. 

Sighing, he shuffled so he was on his back again, looking towards the white washed ceiling. And it was so quiet. And so dark. And so overwhelming. His hands itched to do something. Anything. 

Count, he told himself. Just count. But it was useless. His hands began to play with themselves. He cracked his knuckle, and the other, because sets of two were safe. Sets of two made him feel satisfied. His eyes darted around the room rapidly, and he caught sight of a painting. 

It was of a nice meadow, a horse, some flowers...peaceful, calming.

Apart from maybe the painting was kind of tilted to the left a little too much. It looked totally askew, even if it was only by a centimeter. His head raced, and his nails itched at his skin.

His eyes skittered over to the night table. Careful not to bump Suga, he reached over and turned it on. The light blinded him before his eyes could adjust. There were a few notifications...but no texts from Akaashi.

In fact Akaashi hasn't texted him at all since this afternoon.

He lowered his hands to his side, dropping the phone onto the bed. Desperately, he clamped his eyes closed, forcing himself to breathe. Had he forgotten to take his medication after all?

The clock in his room ticked steadily and his heart thrummed, and his head ached and the air felt light and his body was so jumpy and so energy filled and he just couldn't focus.

God he wished he had a distraction.  
~~~  
The blinds were risen, the expansive windows displaying beams of early bright light out into the agency's lounge, adding an orangey glow, proof of the early morning. Akaashi always wondered why Ushijima set these up so early. The sun had only just risen, but I guess that made sense they were heading into winter. If he remembered the weather forecasts prediction, it was going to snow later this week. 

Outside was chilly, the air harsh, clinging to his eyelashes and turning his curls ice cold even long after he had stepped into the lounge. Now he curled further into the couch, an emerald blanket tucked around him, courtesy of Kuroo; who complained about how little Akaashi was initially wearing.

His eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the surrounding warmth, seeking out every peaceful second before Ushijima arrived. The lounge which was usually rambunctious and loud, was now silent with sleepy faces and chilled bones. Even Oikawa was half asleep, drooling onto his hand which propped up his face, glasses askew. Winter was just like this.

“Akaashi, give me your blankettt” Matsukawa finally arrived, closing the door behind him. When Akaashi glared at him, he rushed up to the couch and fell into his lap, arms swinging to hold around his neck.

“The heater is slowly turning on” Akaashi combated.

“Now, now, now!” Matsukawa whined, hitting his chest.

“You sound like Oikawa” Akaashi sighed, rubbing his temple.

“Mm, you’re gay” Oikawa weakly threw the supposed insult, eyes still closed.

“Obviously i’m not gay” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“You're literally in love with Bokuto” Oikawa opened his eyes to blandly look at him.

“I’ll give it to ya, you got me there” Akaashi shrugged. 

Kuroo who was making coffee in the kitchen spluttered and laughed. Kiyoko who was sitting in Matsukawa’s usual armchair, let a coy smile spread on her face as she looked down at her phone.

“What time is it?” Oikawa huffed.

“Like eight thirty” Matsukawa sighed, flopping backwards onto the empty seat next to Akaashi. Reluctantly, he let Matsukawa lift up the side and scoot into his bubble of warmth. 

“Then why am I so damn tired! We get up earlier than this sometimes!” Oikawa pouted, jutting out his bottom lip, petulant. 

“Cause weather is a bitch” Kiyoko clicked her tongue.

“I cant believe Ushi just sets up meetings like these and then fails to make it here every single goddamn time” Matsukawa mumbled.

“Hey Matsu” Oikawa straightened his back, clearing his throat.

“Yea?” Matsukawas eyes flickered over to him.

“What goes up and never comes down?”.

“My dick?”.

“The amount of stress you bring into my life” Oikawa cocked an eyebrow.

“That was so uncalled for. Why have you done this to me” Matsukawa sniffed, throwing his arms to cover his head, as if somehow performing in a soap opera. 

“Is this about another room mate fight?” Akaashi muttered.

“No! That bastard lives at Hanamakis two thirds of the time” Oikawa complained.

“Maybe if you started putting the toilet paper roll around the right way” Matsukawa interrupted, head popping back up.

“There is no right way!” Oikawa cried out.

“Do you take constructive criticism?” Kuroo asked, coming around to sit on the other side of Akaashi.

“Not without crying” Oikawa crossed his arms, huffing.

“I literally don’t know how to carry out a conversation right now, i’m so tired” Matsukawa groaned, throwing his head back.

“No one wanted to talk to you anyways” Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

Matsukawa stared at him for a prolonged second before jumping to his feet, throwing the blanket off and onto the floor. While still maintaining eye contact with Oikawa....

“Please god, i've never asked for something in my life before. So just do this one favor for me” Akaashi mumbled. “Make Ushijima come through that door right now”.

Oikawa cocked an eyebrow at him. “Akaashi you can't just-” 

“Good morning everyone, sorry I was held up” Ushijima stepped into the lounge, followed by two other unknown people.

“Bullshit. Absolueley bull shit” Oikawa said under his breath. Matsukawa chuckled and walked over, falling next to Oikawa and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Ushijima stepped out of the way, revealing two men. One was of medium build, perhaps the same height as Akaashi. His hair was a murky brown, jaw sharp with narrowed eyes. The other was tall, amazingly tall, blonde and with glasses. 

“This is Daishou Suguru” Ushijima gestured his hand to the shortest. His tongue darted out and he held up a peace sign.

“And this is Tuskishima Kei” Ushjimia nodded towards the blonde, who had his arms crossed. He honestly didn't look like he wanted to be here, perhaps looking a little uncomfortable more than annoyed.

“Hot” Matsukawa pointed at Daishou. “Sexy scary” his arm arced to point at Tsukishima.

“Well they are escorts” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Anyways, I have already introduced them to the others in lounge B. I’ll leave them here with you, so please make them feel welcome. You're free to leave anytime for any dates you may have planned” Ushijima nodded before 

When Ushijima left, there was a vacuum of sudden silence. Akaashi realized Kuroo and Daishou were looking at each other with exceedingly intense glares.

“So Kuroo, you ended up here did you?” Daishou clicked his tongue.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Kuroo cocked a brow.

“Hmm, I’m not gonna stick around for much longer since I desperately need coffee. But I guess i’ll introduce myself” Daishou puffed up his chest proudly. Tsukishima was still awkwardly standing by the doorway.

Daishou walked up to Oikawa, offering his hand, which the brunette gingerly took.  
“I’m Suguru, I used to work at Nohebi” he shook his hand.

“I’m not looking to steal anyone's spots. Just make some money and ground Kuroo into the ground while I'm at it” he smirked, purposely skipping Kuroo where he sat, arms crossed.

“Oh, I like him a lot” Oikawa grinned. 

“Only because I tell you to put the dishes away after you've cleaned them!” Kuroo shot back.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I’m the primary squasher of Kuroo right now” Matsukawa shook Daishous hand.

“We’ll get along quite well then” he winked.

He didn't step over to Kiyoko in her arm chair, merely nodding. Kiyoko nodded back with a polite smile. Looks like he already knew who to respect around here.

But then he continued over to Akaashi, offering his hand. Akaashi warrily eyed it before taking it. He had a very firm grip.

“And you are?” Daishou asked, pulling Akaashi’s hand up to kiss it. 

“Not yours” Akaashi pulled his hand away, grimacing.

“Right, my bad” Daishou backed off, chuckling.

“Well since lounge B is a lot bigger, expect me to be there a lot. But i’ll swing around a few times, so watch out” Daishou smiled brightly.

“Bye Suguru!” Oikawa waved, grinning like a child as Daishou nodded at him and then took his leave. This left only Tsukishima, who was playing with his hands.

“Are you going to pledge your hatred for me too” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open, as if he wanted to say something.

“Kuroo, don’t be barbaric, you don’t even know him” Akaashi scowled at him. Kuroo shot him an annoyed look before sighing.

“Sorry” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

“That’s...fine” Tsukishima huffed. “I seemed to have forgotten my mosquito repellent, I guess” he shrugged.

“The hell, are you calling me a blood sucker!” Kuroo yelped. “See, this is why i’m cautious” he whined, looking over at Akaashi, who purely shook his head in disagreement.

“Would you like to sit down, maybe tell us more about yourself?” Akaashi patted the seat next to him. 

Tsukishima's eyes flitted to look at Kuroo on the other side of Akaashi with disdain.

“Come on, it’s not like i’ll bite you” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“I don’t mind if you do, I like that kind of stuff” Tsukishima smirked, teasingly, before walking over and taking a seat.

Akaashi now felt very regretful sitting between the two because Kuroo was blushing as red as a fucking tomato and Tsukishima was not taking his eyes away to give him a break to recover.

“Well I actually have a date with Iwa soon, so maybe we can all get to know each other later?” Oikawa cleared his throat.

“That sounds good, I also have to go” Kiyoko nodded appreciatively.

“Ooh, group hangsies” Matsukawa cooed.

“Uninvited” Oikawa pointed at him. 

“Why don't we all go out for drinks?” Akaashi suggested. And oh god, was he just going to regret everything he did this morning, because not to lie, he kind of just wanted to go home and binge netflix.

“You sure you wanna do that after the last time. You looked like you wanted to slit my throat” Kuroo chuckled.

“Who says I still don’t” Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him.

“Great then it’s settled, shall we also invite Daishou?” Matsukawa asked, clapping his hands together.

“No”.

“Yes”.

Kuroo and Oikawa spoke at the same time.

“Well someone will have to go tell him and he’s probably in lounge B” Akaashi mumbled.

“Wow, let’s send Oikawa to go get him. Maybe he’ll re-enact the slaughtering of 10 other co workers just like last time” Matsukawa grinned, eyelashes fluttering.

“Just to let you know. I turn the toilet paper the wrong way on purpose” Oikawa gritted out.

Matsukawa gasped. “Fine, i’ll go ask! I don’t want to be here with a psychotic anyway”.

“Well only if you are keen?” Akaashi directed the question at Tsukishima.

“Will you be there?” Tsukishima looked over Akaashi at Kuroo, who’s eyes widened slightly at being addressed by the blonde.

“Oh...I...uh, yea. Why? Are you going to joke about you havent gotten your vaccine from the Kuroo disease or something” he cocked an eyebrow.

“No” Tsukishima smirked. “But that does sound better than my insult about wanting to see the rarest snake in the world”.

“Impossible” Kuroo smirked back. “That’s Daishous job”.

“The council has decided! Now excuse me, I have to go steal sugar packets from lounge B” Matsukawa exclaimed and he skipped out of the lounge.

And Akaashi sighed. 

~~~

After work drinks ended up not being that bad. The place was warmly lit, and he had been having a conversation about Kiyoko’s new water lily tattoo up at the bar. Kuroo and Tsukishima had exclusively been talking at a table alone with two beers. Oikawa seemed to be complaining about living with Matsukawa to Daishou, who snickered with his eyes narrowed.

But now Kiyoko had to go, claiming that Hitoka was panicking over nothing again. But Akaashi noticed the worry in her face and bid her farewell. He had been thinking about leaving soon too. He had drank too much at the start, participating in a stupid bet with Matsukawa.

“Hey” Kuroo tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hm?” Akaashi hummed, looking over his shoulder to see the raven, and also Tsukishima just behind him, shrugging on his coat.

“We’re gonna head out now,” Kuroo smiled. “You gonna be okay?”.

“Yea i’m probably just going to...head out soon” he rubbed his head, trying to gather words. “Are you two, going together…?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Tsukishima seemed to stiffen a little, but Kuroo merely chuckled.

“We got into a heated argument about vinyl records and i’m alao going to go show him my Red Hot Chili Peppers album collection”.

“Will Kenma be okay with that?” Akaashi narrowed his eyes. 

“Yea, he even asked me to bring him over” Kuroo cackled. “I mentioned Tsukki likes matchi and can make biscuits from them because he’s an amazing baker”.

“I’m not, You merely assumed I was” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Don’t undersell yourself now! You have a lot of nice qualities” Kuroo tutted, and Tsukishima’s eyes scattered away to look at the floor, embarrassed.

“Uhuh” Akaashi eyed them both, but he shrugged. “See you at work tomorrow then”.

“Wooh, let’s rock and roll” Kuroo swung an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders, pumping a fist in the air.

“You sound like a white suburban dad” Tsukishima scoffed as they made their way out.

Akaashi sighed. It had been a nice night but now he was drunk and tired, but more importantly sad. You see, he had no real reason to ignore Bokuto, but he slightly had.

He had dismissed Bokuto’s few texts apologizing and saying he was busy. But he was always busy, so really nothing had changed. Meaning he was terrible, the worst person in the world, and he was starting to feel sorry for himself.

Bokuto was great. Bokuto didn’t hate his job. Bokuto liked Akaashi and Akaashi liked him, more than liked him. Why was he ruining it like this?

But a part of him sat uncomfortable. Because what if Bokuto was lying and only saying he was okay with where Akaashi worked. But that wasn't him was it? There were so many but so many if’s. All Akaashi could seem to think was that he really, really missed him.

Pushing himself up, he started for the exit of the bar, and set off. But not before taking a few more shots.

~~~

Bokuto was tired. His shift at the bar had been distracting enough to be totally exhausting. Terushima and Suga had left early in the morning claiming that they wouldn't be home tonight.

He had no idea what they were doing but he did see Suga leave with a pair of bolt cutters and Terushima was head to toe dressed in camo gear, so you can try to interpret that any way you want.

They did however leave their luggage in front of the door so that he tripped over one too many duffel bags when he got home, scraping his arm on the edge of his coffee table. Bastards.

Now he was lying on his couch, happily snoozing with Chow Mein on him, who had just come back from his previous overnight vet stay. He was so warm and comfy and the weight on his chest was perfect.

He could nearly fall asleep if it weren't for the dogs own loud snores. Spike and Momo were somewhere in the spare room, also asleep and curled up together. 

He was thinking about perhaps dragging himself to bed when he had a soft knock on the door. 

Blinking his eyes open he swiveled his head to look at the door behind him. Chow Meins ears perked up and he fell to the floor, padding to the door where another slightly louder knock sounded.

Who the heck. 

Bokuto pushed himself off the couch and reached for the door, opening it to find...oh.

“Bokutoo!!!!” Akaashi flung his arms in the air, and they fell back down around Bokutos neck as he snuggled into Bokuto’s chest, humming happily. His hair was messy, his shirt crumpled slightly and he was surprisingly wearing glasses for the first time.

Boktuos eyes widened, mouth gaping.  
“Akaashi? What are you doing here!?” he exclaimed.

“Matcha, matcha, matcha” Akaashi mumbled into his collar, unwilling to remove his arms as Bokuto tried to pry him off.

“Matcha?” he asked.

When Akaashi didn't reply, Bokuto realized that he didn’t seem right. Not at all. Was he...drunk? He reached forward and closed the door behind him, and Akaashi kicked off his shoes, finally letting go as Chow Mein jumped up at his leg.

“Chow Mein! You’ll make me matcha right” he whined, crouching down to scratch behind the large dogs ears.

“Hey, hey, hey” Bokuto spoke softly, pulling at his arm for him to stand. 

“Matcha” Akaashi looked at him, pouting sadly. “Bokuto you'll make me matcha biscuits right?”.

“I can’t make that. I’m terrible in the kitchen” Bokuto shook his head, dragging Akaashi over and pushing him down onto the couch. Chow Mein gave a low bark for attention and Bokuto clicked his tongue, nodding him off.

“Tsukishima can do it, He’s going to do it for Kuroo. Kuroo is so lucky” Akaashi huffed, crossing his arms.

“Are you drunk?” he asked, cocking a brow.

Akaashi turned to look at him, staring silently for a moment, before his face broke out in a smile.

“You’re cute” he declared, and reached forward, sitting on his knees to pinch Bokuto's cheeks with his fingers. “Cute, cute cute” he mumbled.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed, placing his hands on top of his to try release his cheeks.

“You're so cute, and I love you so much” Akaashi continued to mumble. 

Bokutos grip weakened, his hands fell from his face, and his mouth fell open.

“I-”.

Akaashi...loved him? No. He was just drunk. He shouldn't say it back, because then when Akaashi sobered up, he would apologize, saying he didn't mean it. And then it would be more awkward.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Akaashi declared, and he threw his leg over to settle on Bokutos lap, thighs pressing on the outer of his own.

Bokuto couldn't fight the smile off his face.

“I love you” Akaashi repeated, and began to litter kisses all over Bokuto’s face, causing Bokuto to chuckle more.

Gently he placed his palms on Akaashis chest and pushed him away. He drew back, looking down at Bokuto with a pout.  
“Bokuto, say you love me” Akaashi whined, crossing his arms again.

Bokuto only chuckled, and he reached up his hands to slide off Akaashis glasses, placing them delicately on the coffee table. And then he cupped Akaashi’s face with his two palms, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Akaashis hands fell down from where he had crossed them, and instead were replaced to grip the front of Bokuto’s shirt, and he pressed harder into the kiss. More aggressive.

But Bokuto didn’t let it continue and he broke away.

“You love me” Akaashi looked at him pleadingly.

“Akaashi” he spoke softly. “You're drunk”.

“Doesnt mean its’ not true” Akaashi whispered, words slightly slurred. Underneath his eyes lay dark circles, and his heart seemed to tighten with the thought that Akaashi was exhausted.

“You're drunk and you're tired aren't you?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi paused for a second before nodding slowly. Bokuto took Akaashis hands from where they were still clenched in his own shirt, and instead brought them down to hold in his lap.

“Really really tired,” Bokuto nodded.

“Really tired” Akaashi sighed, rubbing at his eye with a balled fist.

“Here, let’s get you to bed” Bokuto smiled gently. He placed his hands under Akaashi’s thighs and stood, lifting him to carry him in bridal style.

He made his way over to the bedroom, toeing open the door with his foot. 

“I don't want to be tired,” Akaashi groaned.

“But you are” Bokuto chuckled, softly. He padded over to the side of the bed, releasing one of his arms to throw open the covers. He carefully laid Akaashi down onto the bed. He tiredly kicked off his own pants with slight trouble and immediately curled onto his side with another groan.

Bokuto pulled the cover over him, tucking it up to his shoulder. He looked so sleepy, black hair fanned out on the pillow under his head, breathing soft.

“Goodnight Akaashi” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Akaashis eyes blinked open and a hand reached out to grab Bokuto’s wrist.

“Where going? Sleep” he mumbled, tugging at his wrist.

“Nah, i’ll take the couch” Bokuto shook his head.

“Stupid. That’s stupid” Akaashi voiced. “Get in” he gave another firm tug.  
Bokuto blinked thoughtfully for a few moments before sighing. He shrugged off his socks and pants before rounding the bed and climbing into the bed, trying to keep his distance.

It’s not like he didn’t want to be close to Akaashi. It’s just that Akaashis drunk and he doesn't want to look like he's going to pull something. 

But that seemed to be taken care of as Akaashi scooted closer, pulling Bokuto towards him as well.

“Stupid” he mumbled again as he wiggled his way into a comfortable position, head tucked against his chest, leg pushed between Bokutos own. 

When satisfied, he sighed, eyes fluttering closed once again. Bokuto gulped. He gulped big time. Because Akaashi was so warm and so pleasant and he still smelled nice over the faint waft of alcohol.

Closing his eyes, he tucked his chin over Akaashis head, arm curling around Akaashis side tighter, and he too fell asleep.

~~~

When Akaashi woke, it was slow and sleepy. It took a moment to shed the last drop of sleep from his brain to allow the visions of the night to give way to the day, to move from that which he had created on a whim to things more fixed and real.

He blinked a few times. The egg yolk of the sun poured through the room. Thoughts of the visions from last night came and went in waves, clinging on to the very last memory of the night but with little success. 

He had remembered showing up at Bokuto’s door, him being carried to bed, and everything between was wiped out.

Finally truly waking up, he realized he was in bed alone. And although burrowing into the warm soft sheets sounded nice, he rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed out at the horizon; its vivid light extended across the sky.

His head swiveled to the side where a humming noise was coming from. The bedroom led to an attached bathroom where Bokuto was, brushing his teeth in the mirror.

Noticing Akaashi sitting up in the reflection, Bokuto turned around and looked at him with surprised eyes. Hurriedly he turned and spat, rinsing his toothbrush.

“Akaashi, you're up” Bokuto spoke brightly, walking back into the room. His hair was down around his face, two toned and soft. So cute.

“Y-yea, what time is it” Akaashi lifted a hand to rub at his head. Thank god he was slightly immune to hangovers. It only buzzed with a slight ache, enough to be annoying.

“It’s 7:30. Sorry you can go back to sleep, I just have classes is all” Bokuto chuckled.

Akaashi watched silently, and also appreciatively as he watched Bokuto change his shirt, flashing tanned muscle and broad shoulders. And then he disappeared back into the bathroom.

Akaashi pushed himself out of bed, a brief surprise flashing through his mind as he realized he wasn't wearing pants, and then followed Bokuto into the bathroom.

“Is that what you use to style your hair?” Akaashi commented as he watched Bokuto grab a tube.

“Huh? Oh yea” Bokuto chuckled. “I've been doing it ever since highschool and I just never really stopped” he uncapped the tube.

“Can I-” Akaashi stepped forward, and Bokuto paused to look at him. Akaashi ran a hand through his hair, dragging it away from his forehead, and god he was so handsome, and cute, and Akaashi loved him.

“You wanna style my hair?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head, as if Akaasi had suggested it.

“Oh? Only if you don’t mind” Akaashi smiled, playfully.

Bokuto chuckled before placing the gel tube into Akaashi’s hands. He placed a little into his hands, rubbing them together before placing his hands into Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto laughed a little more as Akaashi slicked his hands through his hair in sweeping motions, and soon Akaashi was also giggling as he pulled his hands away.

Bokuto turned to look in the mirror and immediately started to lose it, laughing. Akaashi had made a large mohawk that fanned to the back of his head.

“My professors would definitely have something to comment on if I walked in with this,” Bokuto snorted.

“Here, here” Akaashi giggled, pulling Bokuto back so that he could restyle it. 

Bokuto waited patiently, grin unable to fall from his face, the same as Akaashi. But he couldn't seem to style it the way Bokuto usually did, or perhaps he didn't have enough gel in it, because he fell away laughing.

His hand came up to cover his mouth as he leant over the counter, tears streaming down his face as he laughed.

“Akaashi, what are you tryna do! Make me look like Kuroo?” Bokuto gawked. His hair looked like a tumbleweed, sticking up in all places with a few strands falling over his forehead.

“I- I can’t” Akaashi gasped for air, standing back up. “I’m so sorry Bokuto" he tried to return to composure. "I just-” he was cut off as Bokuto brought him into a kiss.

His eyes fluttered closed and his hand leapt to cup Bokuto's face. And with the morning light filtering in over the room and over into their own little bubble, everything felt perfect, the day still young, Bokutos lips so soft. He felt reassured that everything was back on track.

And when Bokuto pulled away, grinning as bright as the sun out the window, Akaashi had to hold himself back from saying I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purely blame the lateness of this chapter on the Gorillaz album Demon Days cause that shits good and I ended up just lip syncing them and dancing like an inchworm. 
> 
> AND NO, Kuroo ain't gon cheat on Kenma with Tsukishima. You thot mc thotters. Just in case you were thinking about it. But like, I do have plans for him ;) Like this whole chapter was just a set up for more important things.
> 
> Also, I totally cut my hair and can style myself to look like Oikawa, and that was my one goal in life, so I am now truly happy.


	10. Disordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their doubts were never talked over and Bokuto pays the price.

“Thanks for coming out again Akaashi. I know it was a little late to be booked” Kaori laughed.

“Mm, that’s quite alright. I quite enjoyed meeting your new girlfriend” Akaashis lips lifted into a small smile.

It was mid morning and Akaashi and Kaori were walking back from a date, and Akaashi had been quite grateful it had been an easy and fun morning inside the small coffee shop. Kaori and him were growing to be closer friends that he previously had thought. 

“Yea thanks, Taru really liked you too. You make a good first impression. Like, take your boyfriend home to meet your parents' kind of impression” Kaori nudged his side and Akaashi clicked his tongue.

“And how was Sora when he found out his new girlfriend was stolen by his ex girlfriend?” Akaashi cocked a brow at her, trying to hide his amusement.

“Oh screw him, he didn’t deserve either of us” Kaori huffed. 

“He certainly doesn’t, or else he’d know much of a delight you are to be around” Akaashi nodded.

“Oh stop, you” Kaori falsely gushed, fanning her face in exaggerated motions.

“I’ll stop when you stop paying me when we hang out” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow towards her, and her lips pinched in, guilty.

“I feel bad!” Kaori whined. “I don’t want to take up your precious time where you could be making that coin” she rubbed her fingers together.

“It’s too unnecessary” Akaashi shook his head.

“You’re too unnecessary” Kaori pursed her lips.

Akaashi ignored the comment and instead offered his arm and she took it appreciatively as they walked across a busy road

The seasons had changed quite a bit and it was definitely now winter, brutally cold and all. But there were some days that were quite nice if you ruled out the chill nipping at the slivers of exposed skin not wrapped in a coat and scarf.

The morning wasn’t gray, but a soothing lavender like blue, as stormy clouds pulled apart to reveal the sun. The air was very clear and sharp, dew laden grass and cobwebs laid here and there as they took a short cut across the park. The park that Akaashi and Bokuto had visited only a week ago. 

The thing with Bokuto was that…it was going great. Extremely great. Even though Akaashi often worked late or odd hours, even though Bokuto was trying to balance university and a job, they still made time for their relationship.

Or their not-relationship. Technically they were still in the dating stage...although Akaashi didn’t know why neither of them had taken the extra step yet. He himself felt slightly reserved. He admitted that he wasn’t so sure Bokuto was accepting of his job yet. They had never really talked about the situation. 

Akaashi had just shown up drunk, which was still to a massive degree, very embarrassing, and then they had never talked about it again. It was easy to forget your troubles when being engulfed with a blanket of heat on cozy nights, aka Bokuto's strong arms.

Because yes, on top of everything, they were both insatiable when it came to cuddling. The cold weather only gave more of an excuse to their unyieling affection. 

So troubles forgotten for the most part, Akaashi was extremely happy. Especially when he felt a buzz against his thigh, and he fished his phone from his pocket.

Koutarou:  
I hv the rest of the day free. Shall I come c u? (°◡°♡)

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile down at the screen.

“Ohoho, is that your not-boyfriend texting” Kaori's head was inclined his way as they still walked, and she was smirking a cocky smile. Akaashi instantly wiped the heartfelt smile off his face.

“What no! You can’t hide your expressions from me, loverboy” Kaori teased, poking his cheek, which he attempted to swat away.

“I literally can’t type back to the fact I might have hypothermia in my fingers” Akaashi huffed. His gloves were tucked under his arm as he tried to type out a reply on the screen.

Keiji:  
I only have a half an hour gap

“I would offer to help but I can’t type well due to the fact I gave myself an RSI from knitting” Kaori tutted to herself.

“Do I have permission to laugh at that?” Akaashi snorted, making his question futile. 

“Oh no please do, I'm thoroughly ashamed” Kaori nodded with a grin.

“Good natured laughing of course” Akaashi supplied.

“Of course, of course. I’m just glad I have a week of work so no one can ask me about that” Kaori sighed.

“Just say you injured it in a motorcycle accident” Akaashi suggested as they crossed another street. They were nearing the agency about now.

“You're a genius” Kaori clapped her hands together, eyes bright and wide.

“I wouldn't go that far,” Akaashi puffed an air of soft laughter, and his eyes flashed to his phone when a new text came in.

Koutarou:  
I was alrdy nearby. I can b there in a few!

Akaashis mouth curved into a slight, satisfied smile.

Keiji:  
See you soon then

Koutarou:  
<3

Keiji:  
<3

“Pfft, you're so goddamn obvious it hurts to watch” Kaori sniggered, and Akaashi looked up to send a steady glare at her. Mostly because it was true. He was never known to smile or laugh this much. He couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling spreading through his chest and making his heart feel lighter.

“Yea well” he sighed, tucking his phone in his pocket. “I can’t help it. I really have lost the battle here".

“What battle. There shouldn't be a battle” Kaori's eyebrows drew in.

“The battle with myself” Akaashi corrected. “We're not even in a relationship and yet a week ago I nearly told him I loved him. How pitiful” he sighed.

“Akaashi!” she whacked his arm, and he dodged as she tried for a second time, coming to a stop in the middle of the path.

“You aren’t any less of a person for having feelings ya know” she placed her hands on her hips, authoritatively. 

“Of course not...but so soon?” Akaashi winced just thinking about how susceptible he was to let himself get this deep. Bokuto had slipped through the guards he didn't even know he had for other people, and Akaashi had let him so easily. 

“What do you think he would say back if you said I’m in love with you?” she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Hi, I'm in love with you, I'm dad,” Akaashi answered in a monotone voice.

“Oh my god just stop...being” Kaori threw her hands in the air.

“Being what?” Akaashi asked as they took up walking again.

“No, that was the end of the sentence. Stop being” Kaori huffed.

“I guess this means i’m not coming to brunch next sunday?”.

…

“Okay - after brunch”.

~~~

“Well Bokubooty-” Sugawara began

“It’s actually Bokutooty. He’s way better than that.” Terushima interrupted. 

“What do you have? Boku-cooties”.

“Bokuto your ass is so delicious it’s Boku-fruity”.

“His ass is Boku-cutey, idiot!”.

“I do have to agree, it’s a Boku-beauty”.

Bokuto finally turned around on the sidewalk, turning to both give them a raised eyebrow look. Terushima and Suga’s eyes were trained on his ass, and they flicked up to look at him, guilty grins on their faces.

“Really?” Bokuto failed to keep the grin off his face. “You're gonna follow me all the way to the agency making ass jokes? Not that I'm exactly complaining”.

“Ugh yea stop Suga” Terushima nudged the silverhead. “He has a boku-duty to carry out!”.

“Technically we’re leaving town in an hour and you chose that time to go see your boyfriend instead of us” Suga cocked an eyebrow in accusation.

“We said bye at the apartment!?” Bokuto tried to defend himself.

“Damn, hurts to feel second place” Terushima wiped a fake tear from his eye, flicking it off into the air.

“That’s because you're third place after moi” Suga batted his eyelashes at the blonde.

“You guys are great, but god how did I never know how much you whined” Bokuto chuckled, hitting away Terushimas hand as it tried to covertly grab Bokutos ass.

“That’s on you buddy” Sugawara pointed at him.

“Yea, we’ve never not pretended to be the most unbearable assholes you've ever met” Terushima added on.

“Shouldn’t yo be packing?” Bokuto tutted. 

“I want to spend every last minute with my best friends!” Terushima pouted dramatically. “So come on!” he put his hands on his hips. “Let’s deliver the package to Akaashi, which is Bokuto”.

“Or more like Bokuto should be delivering a package to Akaashi himself, if you know what I mean” Suga winked.

“Ha haaa” Terushima pointed at him, nodding approvingly.

“Hahahaa” Suga pointed back at him, smoothing a hand down his chin.

Bokuto bit his lip to hold back the laughter, or else they’d win. It was a shame that they had only stayed for a week and were going to hit the road this afternoon, but it had been a little exhausting trying to juggle his job, work, Suga and Teru and then his relationship.

His finals would be coming up soon, so that would be something to discount at least, and also his friends were leaving, which thank god. He loved them to pieces, but even he ended up being worn out after the fourth day. And that was coming from Bokuto. King of being loud and energetic.

“Okay” Suga stopped laughing. “Come on let’s go to shell city, get the crown, save the town and Mr.Krabs!” he turned around to walk off, but instead he ended up walking right into a large flower pot.

“Oh my fucking GOD!” He yelped, jumping back on one foot. His hand jerked down to cradle the front of his other.

“Idiot” Terushima snorted.

“Suga, are you okay!?” Bokuto frowned, eyes wandering over him with concern.  
“You motherfucking- oh they’re actually pretty cute” Suga’s eyes fell onto the large flower plot. It was filled up with a few fly traps, green lime stalks and wide open mouths, stained red.

“Dude...” Terushima spoke.

“What? They like it” Suga said, looking over his shoulder from where he was stroking one of the plants down the stem. 

“If you keep doing that, they might just take a hold of your finger” a voice sounded from behind them.

Bokuto swiveled around to find that a black haired man had come out the front of the florists shop. But the employee, who he guessed was an employee from his apron, did not look like a florist.

He had a white tank top on and he was without a doubt ripped, muscled arms crossed against his chest. His face was charming, warm toned skin and a polite smile. He oozed homeyness. 

“Holy shit I want to kiss you” Sugawaras eyes were wide open, voice dreamy.

“What?” the man asked.

“I said if you died, I wouldn't miss you” Suga cleared his throat and he pushed himself to his feet.

“That’s kind of rude for someone you've never met before” Daichi cocked a brow.

“That’s right. We haven’t met. I’m Sugawara Koushi” Suga grinned, delighted, and he laid out a hand in the air.

“Daichi Sawamura” Daichi took his hand, shaking it firmly. But Suga didn’t let go, continuing to shake his hand and looking intensely into his face.

…

“You should head off,” Terushima sighed, turning to look at Bokuto.

“I kinda wanna see how it turns out though” Bokuto reluctantly turned his head away from where Daichi was looking rather uncomfortable, eyes looking down at their grasped hands.

“This might take a while though” Terushima clicked his tongue

“Right, well it was nice seeiNG YOU” Bokuto raised his voice at Suga, but the man only waved a hand over his shoulder, shooing him away. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes at the gesture and Daichi tried looking at the others for help, eyes pleading. 

“Bye Bo” Terushima chuckled.

“Yea, text me next time you guys are around” Bokuto pulled the blonde in for a hug, arms sealing around him in a choking embrace.

“Tap out, tap out” Terushima gasped, taping his shoulder hastily. 

Bokuto pulled away and Terushima huffed, brushing off his clothes as he tried to gain a hint of modesty.

“Bye, Teru” he waved over his shoulder, and then he was walking off at the exact same time Suga was trying to pull Daichi towards a taxi. 

By now, Bokuto had frequently visited the agency to pick Akaashi up to either go back to one of their places for the night, or just to visit during the day and take him out for lunch, even if it was just for fifteen minutes sometimes. That’s how much he loved Akaashi, he just wanted to be with him at any time.

It was kind of ridiculous. Every thought on his mind ended up reeling back to the raven, yet he couldn't find himself to care that he was so infatuated. Who wouldn't be?

So when he spotted a head of black hair standing outside of the agency, he couldn’t help that his heart beat harder and his footsteps unintentionally grew faster. He was ready to call out to him when he realized Akaashi wasn’t alone.

There was a woman next to him. The very same one he had seen Akaashi kiss before. The same one that had gotten red cheeked and flustered, crossing the road hurriedly. A client...just a client.

“Akaashi” he called out, voice slightly weak.

Akaashi turned to look over his shoulder, searching for the voice, and the brown haired woman’s head popped up from around Akaashi, also watching.

And she was pretty, black leather jacket, hooped earrings and hair pulled into a slick ponytail. Her shoulders were thin, but she stood strong and tall and- was Akaashi bi? Had they ever talked about that before? 

“Ah, Bokuto” Akaashi replied as he approached them. “This is Kaori” he gestured towards the woman, who smiled back politely.

“Nice to meet ya, handsome” Kaori winked, and took his hand in hers, giving a solid shake. Bokutos stomach twisted uncomfortably.

“Ah you too. I mean, nice to meet you too. Yea” Bokuto stumbled, and Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry” Bokuto stepped back, slightly ashamed. “I haven’t heard Akaashi talk about you much, who are you?”.

Bokuto saw from the side of his eye that now Akaashi was really looking at him, maybe even glaring slightly. Guess the question was kind of rude, but it didn’t seem to phase Kaori, who just waved him off with a hand.

“Ah, i’m just a client taking away all of the precious time you guys could be spending together. Sorry about that” Kaori chuckled, good heartedly.

“Right, time we could be spending together right now” he nodded.

“Bokuto!” Akaashis eyebrows drew inwards, voice reprimanding.

“What?” Bokutos eyes finally swivelled to meet Akaashis, blinking with innocence. But he could tell Akaashi didn’t believe that one bit and he turned away, trying and failing to smooth out his furious expression.

“I’m sorry about that Kaori. Bokuto can just get jealous, and also don’t call yourself a client, you're my friend” Akaashi talked about Bokuto like he wasn't there, and it kind of hurt.

“I get it. Protective and all” Kaori smiled apologetically at Bokuto. And god now he felt like such an asshole, because she really did seem like a kind hearted person.

“I’d be the same with my girlfriend, so don’t worry about it” she laughed, leaning forward to slap his shoulder. 

Bokuto’s lips parted, eyes blinking wide with sudden surprise.

“Oh, you have a girlfriend” he smiled, hostility almost dissolved instantly. 

“Yep, so don’t worry about me stealing away this one” Kaori winked towards Akaashi, who was standing there with his arms crossed and trying very hard not to show his annoyance. Well too late, because his foot was tapping the ground repeatedly, and Bokuto gulped hard. 

“Sorry, I- yea, sorry. You seem like a cool chick” Bokuto grinned, hoping to show some of the remorse he felt.

“Back at you. Okay I'm gonna head off now. Bye Akaashi” Kaori waved at the raven head.

“Stay safe” Akaashi called out after her. Then she was gone, crossing the road once again, and leaving Bokuto feeling heavy with resentment. Ever so slowly, he turned on his heel, hissing in a breath.

“Okay so-” he began.

“Bokuto, don’t worry about it” Akaashi sighed. And ohno, Bokuto didn’t want Akaashi to let it go. Cause then how would he know how sorry he felt. 

“No wait, Akaashi, come on” he pouted.

“No, really it’s okay” Akaashi smiled, although it was barely there. “Let’s just have a nice time and go grab some coffee. I know you're apologetic”.

“Oh thank god” Bokuto huffed.

“Come on” Akaashi’s arms uncrossed and he reached for Bokuto's hand, taking it in his own gloved one.

“How was your class today?” Akaashi asked as Bokuto swung their hand together, walking down the street. 

“Oh-” Bokuto's eyes lit up, and then he was talking, maybe even too much as they made their way to the cafe. But Akaashi was smiling, eyes trained on him the whole time and giving his full attention, and it felt nice. 

But when they reached the cafe and they were seated, Akaashi was regarding his screen very seriously, and also not taking in any words he said at all.

“Sorry, it’s my next client” Akaashi spoke, abjectly, placing a hand to his temple. He sighed as he looked down at his phone on the table.

Bokuto took a slurp from his straw, trying to be respectful. But his eyes ended up darting to the phone, skimming over the words. And what he saw was somebody flirting with Akaashi. Akaashi wasn’t flirting back, but he was still setting up a location to meet.

Bokuto's eyes flitted away, lips pulled downwards in a pout. But he couldn't say anything. Anything at all.

And what hurt even more was when they showed back up to the agency, he couldn't even say goodbye as Akaashi’s client stepped out of the car. Akaashi’s hand immediately fell out of Bokutos like he had been burned and then had walked towards the client with only a spare glance over his shoulder, apologetic like.

He then had to watch as he walked past the two. The man had Akaashi’s hand in his own and raised it to press a kiss to his fingers. Bokuto dragged his eyes away, head falling to look at where he was walking instead of focusing on the way Akaashi slipped into the passenger seat of some unknown guy's car.

Not this again.  
He didn’t want to feel like this.

~~~

“Are you ready to rumbleeee!” Kuroo jumped through and into the lounge. Akaashi watched from the couch, unimpressed at his fighting stance.

“Please stop acting like we’re going to wrestle” Akaashi tutted.

“Eh, aren’t we?” Kuroo asked, playfully leaning against the doorway.

“No,” Akaashi answered.

“Then what are we supposed to do for foreplay?” Kuroo falsely pouted. 

“You come back from your sporty dates way too excited” Akaashi mumbled, placing his forehead in his hand. He tried to focus on the cup of tea he had just made. 

It was late afternoon and Akaashi had had quite a few dates already, just finishing up his last one. He was just relaxing now before Bokuto stopped by to pick him up. 

He hadn't seen him in a few days due to Bokuto extensively studying. He had offered his help but Bokuto had declined, saying that he'd just get distracted by how pretty Akaashi was. Ridiculous really. 

“It’s not my fault. This time I was invited to watch a volleyball match, and you know how the good ol days still run through my veins” Kuroo sighed dreamily, walking into the kitchen to pour a glass of water.

“Are you watering that plant?” Akaashi turned to follow Kuroo with his eyes. The raven poured half the glass into a pot with a large fern in it.

“Nobody else does it around here! Plus look, it’s so healthy” Kuroo exclaimed. 

“Y’know Akaashi” he placed a hand on his hip. “I think I might have a green thumb,” he grinned.

“That plant is fake. All of these plants are fake” Akaashi gestured to the decorations around the room. He watched as Kuroos grin cracked, falling bit by bit.

“Huh, no. Oikawa said he brought them” Kuroo argued.

“They've always been here” Akaashi stated, slowly. Kuroo’s lips parted, confounded.

“Yahoo!” a chirpy voice sounded from the doorway, and Oikawa stepped in, brown bobbing hair and a dazing smile.

“OIKAWA!” Kuroo pointed at him. 

“Huh!?” he jumped in the air a bit. “That’s my name?” Oikawa asked, dropping onto a couch.  
“I've been watering these plants for three months, you bastard!” Kuroo slammed the glass down onto the coffee table and made his way towards Oikawa.

Akaashi watched, amused as he hid his smile behind his hand.

“Oh- AHA, you finally found out huh” Oikawa broke out into cackles. He slapped his knee with his hand as Kuroo stood in front of him, infuriated, with his arms crossed across his chest.

“What was your train of thought when you asked me ever so politely months ago to take care of your plants!” Kuroo hissed through his teeth.

“Okay come on Kuroo, lighten up” Oikawa wiped a tear away from his eye. “Plus I don't have a train of thought. I have seven trains on four tracks that narrowly avoid each other when the paths cross and all the conductors are screaming”.

“Shakespeare couldn't have said it better” Akaashi raised his mug in the air with approval. 

“Shutup, your mother buys you mega bloks instead of legos” Kuroo countered, looking at Akaashi over his shoulder.

“Well I’d love to stay but I have my first real date with Iwa-chan now, soooo” Oikawa's eyes lifted from where he was looking at his phone and then darted around Kuroos form, trying to look for a way to slip past.

“Oh, Iwaizumi,” Kuroos eyebrows raised, and a wicked grin fell across his face. “He’s here? Now?”.

“I-” Oikawa began, but Kuroo was already making his way to the door in a running sort of leap.

“NO, KUROO, NO!” Oikawa cried out, jumping from the couch.

Akaashi watched through the expanse of the lounge's window as Iwaizumi stepped out from his limousine. Kuroo was dashing towards him, Oikawa hot on his heels and wailing.

He slowly turned back and took a long sip of his tea. When Kuroo arrived back through the door, he was panting, breathlessly.

“Success?” Akaashi cocked a brow in question.

“Oikawa is…” he breathed. “...really strong” he gulped, pushing himself up from where he was bent over.

“Tackled me before I could even make it to Iwaizumi to embarrass him” Kuroo chuckled, walking over to sit in Oikawa's previous couch spot. He flopped down onto the cushions with an oomph, rubbing at his elbow, which must have taken the fall. 

“At least it’s a good conversation starter for them” Akaashis shrugged. “Are you going on a date soon?” he finally eyed up Kuroo’s outfit. It looked decent, even more than usual.

“Dress to impress?” Kuroo joked, waggling his eyebrows. “Why? Do you also have a client soon?”.

“No” Akaashi finished the last of his tea. “Bokuto’s going to stop by soon. I should go wait for him outside”.

“Cool, well I think I forgot my jacket in Ushijima’s office somehow. So i’m gonna tease him a little bit” Kuroo winked, pushing himself up from the couch. “Maybe try to get a raise while I'm at it”.  
“I’ll be gone when you get back,” Akaashi noted.

“Okay, have a nice night. We should hang out again sometime” Kuroo stopped in the doorway, turning around with a pout. “We don’t hang out as much as we used to. Maybe a date?” he cocked a brow, teasing.

“So suave. Please tone it down, my heart can’t take it” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Sorry my sex appeal is too powerful for you” Kuroo sighed, dramatically placing a hand to his heart.

“Okay, go now,” Akaashi said. “Go find your jacket to tie Ushijima down with and demand that raise”.

“It sounds like your kink shaming me,” Kuroo pointed at him.

Akaashi raised his mug in the air, pulling it back as if he were going to throw it and Kuroo yelped, scattering through the doorway.

“Night, Keiji!

Akaashi sighed, relaxing back into the couch. Really Bokuto would be here any minute so he should get up. But waiting in here was better than waiting out there in the cold.

He turned to look out the window again. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into an expanse of vast jetblack that engulfed the city into a sea of swimming bright city lights from all the buildings. 

Akaashi watched, amazed, as a snowflake fell from the sky and down past the window. And then another and another until it was lightly snowing. Just the thought of waiting outside froze him to his bones, and he pulled the coat sitting next to him on the couch closer.

“It's rather beautiful, isn’t it?” a sudden voice sounded, and Akaashis head snapped to find Daicshou standing in the doorway.

“The snow?” Akaashi asked. “It’s most likely going to make me freeze my ass off,” he muttered.

“Right” Daishou chuckled, walking into the room. Akaashi was very conscious of the way he sat down on the couch next to him, also looking out the window.

“But did you know every snowflake is unique?” he asked, grinning. When Akashi turned to look at him, he was a little closer than he liked.

“Everyone from the age of 5 and up knows that” Akaashi noted, sarcastically. 

“You’re kind of like a snowflake, Akaashi” Daishous eyes narrowed. “Unique and beautiful” he spoke low.

“I- uh- um” Akaashis eyes darted around, looking everywhere but Daishous face. Which meant he accidently caught his eyes a few times. 

“Do I make you nervous?” he asked as Akaashi shuffled further away. But it was hard, he was right up against the arm rest.

“Stop” Akaashi spoke sternly. 

“Well I-” Daishou leaned forward, and Akaashis heart hammered erratically in his chest with slight fear. But then there was a hand on Daishous shoulder, and both their eyes swiveled up to find Tsukishima standing there.

“Daishou, what are you doing in lounge A? And also with Akaashi?” Tsukishima's voice sounded bored, but with an underlying menace to it. Almost threatening.

“We were just talking. Y’know, playing around” Daishou laughed, standing from the couch. He held his hands in the air with innocence as he rounded Tsukishima. 

The blonde's eyes followed him, narrowing. 

“Right, so you're gonna leave now? Tsukishima asked.

“Already on it” Daishou nodded from the doorway. But then he turned around, a grin on his face as he looked pointedly at Akaashi.

“See you around, Akaashi~” he dragged out the last few syllables of his name, and Akaashis shoulders drew inwards with repulsion.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked, bending down to crouch beside the couch.

“Oh, yea thanks. He was just being creepy Daishou as usual” Akaashis sighed.

“He’s not creepy to everyone. Only you…” Tsukishima's eyes were filled with concern. “Just tell us if he ever does anything, okay”.

Akaashi had never thought Tsukishima would care that much. He had only been here such a short amount of time, he thought it might be hard to gain the blondes trust as well as trust the blonde himself.

“I will” Akaashi nodded, and then to switch the topic that made him ever so uncomfortable, he asked “Do you have a client date soon?”.

Tsukishima's eyes widened at the question, mouth grappling around unsaid words.  
“Yea, kinda” is what he settled with.

Akaashi was about to ask why ‘kinda’? When he heard a booming voice from around the corner.

“Tsukki, babe, I’m ready” Kuroo’s voice called from outside the door, growing closer.

Tsukishima seemed to freeze, and Akaashi did the same.

“You know, I never pegged Ushijima for a homosexual. But I walked right in on him with some tall redhead guy. Impossibly good lookin-” Kuroos voice came to a halt as he appeared in the doorway.

There was a moment of tense silence, and then Tsukishima was looking over his shoulder at Kuroo, face angry. 

“Keiji, I thought you would be gone by now?” Kuroo’s voice came out hoarse and kind of strangled.

“You- you’re” Akaashi stuttered over his words, unbelieving. 

“Kuroo, what’s taking you so long” another duller voice sounded out the door. “And where is Tsukishima?” Kenma popped around the doorway, looking into the room.

“Oh, hi Keiji” Kenma spoke, blatantly. “Are we going out or what?” Kenma scoffed and then walked back out.

“I- uh” Tsukishima said, turning back to Keiji, face blushing red.

Kuroo seemed to be frozen still in the doorway, although there was an inkling of amusement slightly behind his eyes and expression.

“You have a client date to go to, don’t you?” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at Tsukishima, offering him the option to escape.

“Right, bye” Tsukishima cleared his throat before standing and walking towards Kuroo. He gave the raven head one more glare before pushing past him out the door and towards the direction Kenma had gone.

...

“Soooo” Kuroo brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

“Got some news to tell me?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

“Kuroo!” Kenmas voice called, and Kuroos head spun to look out the door.

“Coming” he shouted, and then snapped back to look at Akaashi.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Kuroo asked.

“More okay than you assumed I would be” Akaashi gave a reassuring smile, and Kuroo smiled back in relief.

“Okay, I'll talk to you about it later then” Kuroo nodded.

“Right, we do really have to catch up,” Akaashi agreed.

Kuroos lips curled into a wider grin.  
“Absolutely. Well I gotta go. Got a hot date and all” he jerked his thumb behind him.

“Two hot dates actually,” Akaashi corrected.

“See ya around” Kuroo rolled his eyes with a snort, and then he was turning and making his way out the door. 

The silence left him in shock, but happy shock nonetheless. They were a weird couple, if you thought about it. But admittedly, it made him happy to know that they were all happy and we’re making it work.

It was still snowing outside when Akaashi got a text from Bokuto apologizing for being late, the new bartender had arrived at the most last-minute time, and that he would be there in a few.

Akaashi took the prompt to stand from the couch, sliding on his coat. He dropped his and Kuroo’s mugs in the kitchen and then headed for the door.

Stepping outside and out of the warmth was no easy task. Luckily there was no wind, but the cold still blew into his face like he was being hit. And then of course the snow. The ground was lightly covered in white and he toed it with his boot.

Blowing out an exhale, he leaned his back in the sheltered archway to the agency. He wished Bokuto would hurry up so they could go home and cuddle. He didn’t care who’s place it was. 

Looking up at the sky, he was entranced by the fall of the snowflakes against the dark sky. So much that he didn’t realize the door was opening behind him, and then there was somebody standing next to him.

“Told you they were beautiful” a low voice sounded next to him, and Akaashi jumped in surprise as he came face to face with Daishou.

“What?” he asked, slightly stunned at his sudden appearance.

“Beautiful” Daishou pointed into the sky, but his eyes remained on Akaashi. “Just like you” he grinned a toothy smile.

“You're heading out now?” Akaashi asked, eyes turning back to look at the snowfall. The question was more of a suggestion.

“Hmm.. I could stick around if you wanted me to” Daishou hummed.

“I don't” Akaashi spoke quickly, turning to look at him again. “Want you to stay,” he finished.

“Ah, so I do make you nervous, as predicted?” Daishou asked with a tilt to his head and a light chuckle. The air puffed from his mouth and small white clouds as he laughed. It made Akaashi uncomfortable.

“I’m going to leave” Akaashi took a step forward, but suddenly a hand was against his shoulder, pushing him against the building’s arch.

His hand grabbed at Daishous hand, trying to push it away, but Daishou was firm and strong. He stepped forward, crowding Akaashi, trapping him.

A feeling of trepidation overwhelmed his sense, his heart weighing down with dread. Just imagine it’s a client. A bad client who does shitty things. But Akaashi always gets away, he’s good at that. Apart from, what if he doesn’t this time?

“Akaashi, you don’t have to be so nasty now?” Daishou muttered. His face was way too close, and Akaash turned his head to the side to avoid looking into his eyes.

But Daishous hand grabbed his jaw, forcing him to turn his head, and Akaashi’s face screwed up, angry.

“Fuck, OFF!” Akaashi hissed.

“Maybe I would if you were more polite, huh?” Daishou growled from his throat.

Akaashi’s eyes darted around in despair. 

“Or maybe you're playing hard to get” Daishou laughed, hand squeezing his jaw tighter, and Akaashi gritted his teeth. He tried to push away again, throwing his weight into it, but Daishou was somehow freakishly strong, and he pinned Akaashi back, a hand on his hip and the other still on his face.

“Hard to get it is then” Daishou smiled, and then all of Akaashi’s anxieties were coming true, because Daishou leaned forward, crushing their lips together.

Akaashis stomach twisted, repulsed. His heart hammered with fear. He wanted to cry. And then suddenly.

“Akaashi!?” a deep voice shouted.

The lips fell away from his and Akaashi sucked in a shuddering breath. His eyes fluttered behind where Daishou was looking and saw Bokuto, stomping towards them in the snow.

The hand fell from his jaw and Daishou pulled away. Akaashi slumped down the wall slightly in alleviation. He looked to the side to find Daishou pacing away and across the street rather hurriedly, tossing one last look back at him.

Akaashi spat into the snow, trying to rid the taste of Daishou from his mouth. 

‘Akaashi!” Bokuto repeated again, this time infront of him.

“Bokuto” Akaashi breathed in relief, eyes darting up to meet- angry ones?

“Look Akaashi! I know it’s your job and all! And yes you kiss people sometimes! But I don’t think I can handle whatever that was!” Bokuto shouted, hands flailing everywhere as he rambled.

“Bokuto-” Akaashi spoke, weakly, trying to gain his attention.

“And look i've been trying real real hard to be accepting. Actually I feel like I am pretty accepting, apart from when it looks like some rando is going to stick their tongue down your throat right in front of me” Bokuto grabbed his own head with his hands in frustration. “Oh and-”.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi yelled.

Bokuto’s eyes blew wide, hands dropping from his head as he turned to face Akaashi.

“That wasn’t what was happening. But thanks for letting me know you don’t trust me!” Akaashi hissed.

“Akaashi, what?-” Bokuto began.

“No!” Akaashi cut him off, eyebrows pinched together in anger. “Fuck you!” his hands screwed into fists at his side.

“Fuck you!” Bokuto snapped back.

“Yea, well fuck me then I guess!” Akaashi countered.

“...Huh!?” Bokuto tilted his head, face letting up in anger.

“Fuck me” Akaashi spoke again, voice lower, but voice ragged. 

A spark of heat burst in Akaashi’s chest. His throat felt a little too tight, like he was being choked, but this time from the inside out.

Bokuto’s mouth was hot, and he tasted a little like something sweet, and Akaashi had never been so desperate to kiss someone.

He looped an arm over around Bokuto, seized the back of his shirt, and pulled himself as close as possible, their bodies pressed together from lips to chest to hip. Bokuto made a sound against his mouth and kissed him back with fervor, his lips sliding and sucking and pulling against Akaashi’s.

“W-wait, Akaashi” he pulled back, looking confused. “Who was that?”.

“No one important” Akaashi replied, panting.

“But you looked like-he just-” Bokuto tried again.

Affection ignited his chest, spreading warm under his skin. Bokuto would always be concerned for him. Always warm and caring.

“It was a misunderstanding. I swear. I only want you ” Akaashi pulled him back into another kiss, this time soft and gentle. This answer seemed to placate Bokuto's questioning now, for he kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smut for it at the end but idk is that kinda weird after Daishou basically forced Akaashi to kiss him. I think it could be a sensitive subject, so I didn't add it in.


	11. No More Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep jumping between present tense and past tense with my writing. Like Akaashi ‘says’ and Akaashi ‘said’. I don’t even notice it till later, but I bet it’s annoying for you guys, so sorry about that hehe… gulp. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is mainly a serious one. But next chapter I have plenty o jokes and Bokuto is gonna meet the dang at the agency B) so you know there's gonna be some whack situations.

Bokuto had taken Akaashi back to his apartment, but both of them had been very tired. They knew there was a lot to talk about.

When they’re both comfortably lying in bed, Akaashi with borrowed clothes, he feels the tiredness really start to take over. His head is against Bokuto's chest as they lie on their sides, legs tangled together. Bokutos arm lays comfortably over his waist, holding him close.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto said in a questioning tone.

Akaashi blinked his eyes open, pulling back to look at him. "Yea...?".

Who was that guy you were with, if not a client?” Bokuto asked.

Oh, so they were going to talk about it now? Suddenly Akaashi's heart was thumping wildly in his chest. 

“Just a..” Akaashi found it hard to answer. “ A coworker. An asshole really. I didn’t want him to do anything I swear. As I said - a misunderstanding”.

“I’m sorry for getting so mad. I trust you, I do. I just got jealous” Bokuto looked so apologetic that Akaashi felt his heart melt a little. He shifted forward so that their lips met in a soft kiss.

“You were in the right to think what you did at the time. It’s okay” Akaashi whispered.

"You'll tell me what happened though, right. It sounds like something bad happened. B-but I don't wanna force you" Bokuto added on hurriedly, and Akaashi raised a hand to his mouth to hide an amused smile.

"Of course Bokuto. I trust you" he nodded.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Bokuto mumbled.

“I can skip,” Akaashi replied.

“Good, because I'm not waking up for another twenty four hours,” Bokuto groaned.

“What’s that have to do with me?” Akaashi huffed a laugh.

“Well obviously I want to wake up and you still be here” Bokuto's lips curled into a grin.

Akaashis heart thudded hard in his chest and affection curled through his body. 

“Koutarou” Akaashi spoke quiet.

“Y-yea” Bokuto blinked, shocked at the use of his first name.

“I love you” Akaashi smiled, nuzzling his face closer into Bokuto’s chest as his cheeks blazed a flaming red and embarrassment threatened to overrun him. 

“I love you too, Keiji” Bokuto sighed, happily. 

And everything felt so warm and fuzzy, and perfect.

…

“Hey, hey, if you love me and I love you then we can be boyfriends right?”.

“Go to sleep Koutarou…” Akaashi mumbled.“...But yes”.

~~~

When Akaashi wakes, it’s still early in the morning. 

He knows it’s because he’s always been an early riser, the routine hammered into him from school, early lectures and then work. Even on the weekends he doesn't appreciate staying in bed for more than half an hour after he’s woken up. He thrives to do something more productive. Even if it’s just get up, make a cup or tea, and then sit down on the couch for a peaceful morning. 

But right now, there’s nothing more than he’d like to do, but stay in bed. 

Akaashi rubs at his face with the back of his wrist. His eyelids are heavy and he struggles to keep them open. Since last night, he'd moved away from Bokuto slightly, not curled up in his arms anymore. But Bokuto still radiated a large amount of heat next to him, still asleep, chest rising and falling softly with his breath.

Akaashi pushes himself up on his elbow, looking over Bokuto and at the clock on his bedside table. It reads 8:30. Akaashi should really get up, but lethargicness tries to pull him back down. He shouldn’t go back to sleep though. He compensates by staring unblinking at the clock, trying to force himself awake.

But his eyes fall down to Bokuto and his eyes soften. He catalogues it all, burning every trivial detail to memory. 

The way Bokuto's hair has lost its gel and now sits curled around his forehead or splayed out on the pillow underneath his head. His chest is broad, tan and he has a few freckles over his right collarbone. His eyebrows which had always been used for such expression, whether it be confusion, daring enthusiasm or frustration, now held no tension, just like the rest of his face. 

He looks peaceful. 

Suddenly Bokuto’s breathing stops, like he’s about to wake up. Akaashi’s cheeks immediately ignite and he jerks his face to the side to hide it. 

But luckily, Bokuto only turns on his side, back to Akaashi, and keeps on sleeping.

Akaashi sighs a breath of relief.

He doesn't want to be caught with such an embarrassing expression of lovingness on his face. 

Love. He recalled telling Bokuto he loved him last night. Words that had previously carried on his back, weighing like a burden he had to keep to himself, had then been something so natural falling off the tongue last night. And more importantly, Bokuto had said it back. How embarrassing...but how endearing it had been.

And now they were what...boyfriends...? Was he ready for that? No matter how much he asked himself that, it was hard not to confirm that with Bokuto, it just felt right.  
He felt so ashamed that it had taken this long, had been this messy. It was still messy. Hopefully Akaashi could explain well enough to fix it. 

Abruptly the silence cut off as the tone of a phone started to ring. Akaashis eyebrows shoot into his hairline and he struggles to get out of bed. He finds his discarded jeans rumpled on the floor and digs through the pockets until his hand comes in contact with his phone.

He declines the call and then whips his head back over his head. Still asleep.

Thank fuck Bokuto was such a heavy sleeper. On the con side, would he wake up during an earthquake? That seemed like a worry to address sometime.

Akaashi looks back down at his phone and finds that it was Kuroo trying to call. He considers it for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek with eyes scrunched, before getting to his feet. He closes the door to the bedroom softly behind him as he enters the living room and calls Kuroo back. 

“Aye my mochacho!” Kuroos voice is lighthearted and loud with obvious signs of being awake for more than an hour. Akaashi wants to punch him in his perfectly functional windpipes. 

“Kuroo, it is extremely early” Akaashi hisses, quietly into the phone. He doesn't know why. Bokuto wouldn't even wake up.

“Hey! Don’t get angry at me. Shouldnt of you have been awake ages ago and now you're heading to the agency?”.

“No, I'm skipping today,” Akaashi inwardly sighs and shrugs a shoulder as he paces the living room, leisurely. 

He drags a finger across the kitchen counter and surprisingly finds it clean. He always thought Bokuto might have been as messy as his thoughts, but he had been proven wrong time and time again every time he came over, expecting it to be a disarray. But instead all he found was perfection.

“See now you can’t get angry at me, cause I didn't know that” Kuroo tutts, and Akaashi rolls his eyes. He knows he isn’t exactly a jolly morning person. He’s tried to be, though not very successfully. 

“What did you call for?” Akaashi huffs. 

“Well, first of all let’s set this tone back in place. How are you this fine morning?” Kuroos voice was way too cheery.

“Moving from one crises to another as elegantly as I can,” Akaashi says simply.

“From the sounds of it, you’re doing brilliant. So i’m on my way over”.

“Huh?” Akaashi nearly blanches.

“Well after last night, I just thought you maybe had questions” Kuroo chuckled, a hint of nervousness to his voice.

“You mean you want to freely gossip about your two boyfriends now that you can” Akaashi groans, shaking his head in feigned disappointment.

“Aw, you know me so well” Kuroo cooes. “But yea, last night we agreed on catching up”.

Akaashi’s breath is calm as he runs back the mental reel of last night through his brain. Positively, he had agreed to hang out with Kuroo again. Negatively, he had run into a problem with Daishou. And that was putting it lightly.

“Yea...we do have a lot to talk about” Akaashi holds back an exasperated sigh.

“Hey, you okay? You sound...I don't know” Kuroo’s voice sounds concerned.

“No. Yes. I don’t know”.

“Well I'll be there soon anyway” Kuroo chuckles, and Akaashis brain suddenly clicks.

“I’m at Bokuto’s place” Akaashi is quick to say before he can hang up.

“Oho”.

“Don’t”.

“Ohohoho!!! Akaashi you sly dog. Get it” Kuroo clicked his tongue twice, approvingly.

Akaashi rubs at his nose with the crook of his finger.  
“Yea well, shut up”.

“I’ll shut up when you give me the address so I can come over”.

“Absolutely not” Akaashi is quick to deny him.

“Huh!? Akaashi!”.

“This morning I have a serious talk with Bokuto, and then I need to seriously think about something that happened with Daishou, and I'm not looking forward to having a serious talk with you too.” Akaashi sighed heavily.

“Okay first of all, you know our talk ain’t gon be that serious. I have like six jokes lined up about how I pull more than you do” Kuroo snickers.

“Of course you do” Akaashi groans.

“And second of all, what happened with Daishou?” Kuroo inquires.

Akaashi pulls in a shaky breath and he sits delicately on the edge of the couch.  
“Nothing really”.

“Akaashi”. His voice was reprimanding.

“I swear, not a lot. Just enough to piss me off...” Akaashi tacked on, and regretted it almost immediately.

‘Akaashi give me the address right now or I swear I will call my very good friend at the FBI and come bursting in through the window”.

“Through the window” Akaashi repeated.

“Through the window” Kuroo confirms.

“With the help of your very good FBI agent…” he trails off.

“Bob. Bob my very good friend who I haven't told you about yet because I was scared you might think he was going to replace you in our friendship. I know how you would be”.

“Which is?” Akaashi asks.

“Devastated, obviously”.

“Obviously” Akaashi snorts out a laugh. The sound is soft and weak and edged in fatigue.

“So just...let me come over okay” Kuroos voice is soft and pleading, but deep with worry.

Akaashi exhales through his nose with a slight sigh and relents.  
“Yea, i’ll text you the address”.

“I’ll bring coffee” Kuroo’s voice audibly picks up in delight once again.

“Just for that, i’ll actually let you in when you arrive at the door” Akaashis lips curl into a slight smile.

“Like I can’t pick locks,” Kuroo snorts.

“Bye, Kuroo,” Akaashi says.

“See youuuu!”.

The line cuts dead and Akaashi is left standing there in the morning silence. The only sounds are traffic outside and below, otherwise the room is static in his ears. It feels empty without Bokuto's loud but powerful voice, and his deep booming laughter that always leaves Akaashis ears roaring with adoration.

The lull is instantly broken when he hears a scratch, a whine. Akaashi sighs and rubs at the back of his neck, making his way to the room where Bokuto had obviously locked up the animals in haste last night, poor things.

But when he opens the doors, he finds that the two dogs are still sleeping, Chowmein snoring extra loud and passing out on his side. Akaashis eyes fall to the ginger cat now sitting at his feet. It gives a soft mewl.

By the time Akaashi has finished feeding the cat, has snuck in and out of the bedroom to redress in last night's clothes, and is sitting on the couch with his phone, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo throws both his hands in the air in greeting when the door is opened. Akaashi gives him a look over before noticing something in particular.

“You don't have coffee,” he says simply.

“Okay, so-” Kuroo’s arms drop.

“How are you going to explain yourself?” Akaashi asks and he leans his shoulder in the doorway, just in case Kuroos is thinking of diving in head first as a tactic to get in. 

“Em? With an interpretive dance?” Kuroo smiles, guilty.

“I’d very much like to see that” Akaashis lips curl into a brash slight smile. 

“Okay” Kuroo raises his fist to his mouth and clears his throat. “Fuck youuuu, fuck you, fuck you, fuck youuuu” his fingers rise and fall with his words, as if conducting an orchestra.

“Didn’t you say interpretive?” Akaashi hides a regaled smile behind his hand.

“Oh, sorry let me act it out for you” Kuroo huffs and rolls his eyes. 

“I do love charades” Akaashi quips. 

Kuroo ignored him in favor of balling his fists and then pretending to throw something. He does this with both arms in every direction until Akaashi is thoroughly confused.

“I don’t understand this anymore,” he admits.

“I’m trying to throw away the fucks I give, but as you see, I didn’t really have any in the first place” Kuroo turns back to him, arms folding across his chest. His expression is expectant.

“That doesn’t sound like the tone of someone who wants to get in” Akaashi clicks his tongue, face stoic as ever, but he moves to the side to let Kuroo in anyway, whose cocky smirk is back in a second. 

Kuroo breathes when he walks through the threshold, turning his head this way and that in wide-eyed reverence.

“Immaculate, very clean, would ten out of ten reccomend we get out of here. Because obviously this is somebody else's apartment” Kuroo turns to cock a brow at him.

“It surprised me too at first,” Akaashi shrugs a shoulder and falls back onto the couch. Kuroo takes an armchair off to the side, eyes still surveying the room. “At least the place isn’t a mess”.

“Oh god you should see the apartment now, Tsukki and Kenma both leave around piles of books and Kenma doesn’t even use the trashcan when he’s in the middle of a stream. Oh and-” Kuroo cuts off suddenly, realizing he’s rambling.

“Whipped ” Akaashi smirks.

“Like you and Bokuto aren’t practically married” Kuroo scoffs and folds a leg over his knee.

“We’re not-” Akaashi starts to say, but noting the look of amusement on Kuroo’s face, clamps his mouth shut in silent indignation. “Why did I let you come here again”. He says instead, scrubbing a hand over his face in regret.

Kuroo gives a stilted laugh and waves his hand dismissively. “Because you love me”.

“That’ll be the day” Akaashi remarks.

“Wow, please apologize before my therapist knows your name” Kuroo pouts slightly, and he lets his hand fall down to where the cat has appeared, rubbing against the chair legs.

Akaashi opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again and presses his lips into a thin line. “You did come here to talk right?” Akaashi asks.

“Oh yea” Kuroo picks up the cat and places her on his lap. 

“What happened with Daishou?” he gives Akaashi a questioning look, which is dampened by the fact the cat is batting his face repeatedly for attention, a paw half way up his nose.

“It’s uh...Do you want some tea?” Akaashi stands up.

Kuroo straightens up and watches Akaashi as he moves to the kitchen. “Akaashi, come on. Don’t change the subject”.

“Do you want me to open a window, it’s kind of hot in here” he distracts himself by pulling down two mugs and filling up the kettle. 

Kuroo lets the cat down before wandering over and leaning against the kitchen island.

“Akaashi.” His eyebrows are arched high and his eyes shine soft and pleading. “Tell me what’s going on?

Akaashi turns his eyes to the ceiling and sighs. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t complain.”

“It’s just me” Kuroo speaks so softly that it forces Akaashi to stop searching for teabags and actually stop to look at him.

Akaashi’s mouth turns up into a slight grimace.  
“Daishou uh...kissed me without my permission”.

“He what!?” Kuroo gawks.

“It wasn’t anything serious” Akaashi shakes his head, and he resumes with making the tea. “It just scared me slightly, and Bokuto ended up showing in time anyway”.

“You know there’s a strict policy in our company about escorts not dating other escorts” Kuroo says.

“I’m aware. I read up about it when you came into work every day with a new pick up line” Akaashi snorts.

“Again, we all agreed not to bring up the fact I used to like you” Kuroo points at him, eyes narrowing.

“Right, right my bad. Anyways, yes I do know”.

“Well, there’s also strict rules that say there should be no unneeded intimate or physical touches between employees”.

“That’s been broken by Oikawa, Matsukawa and you more than a handful of times” Akaashi raises his eyebrows at him.

“I’m like ninety percent sure that rule was initiated because of us” Kuroo nods, thoroughly.

"Not to mention no body knows Tsukki and I are dating...so...don't tell anyone at the moment, not even the group".

"Of course not. Its not my information to share. But...I don’t see what any of this has to do with Daishou” Akaashi sighs as he fills up the mugs with hot water.

“It means there’s plenty of signs he ignored and rules that he didn’t adhere to”.

Akaashi opens his mouth then closes it again and looks down into the swirling brown liquid. “And plenty of evidence that he did it? I don’t think so. Plus no one even follows the rules. Proven by you.

“Akaashi, I know that you know there’s cameras. And Ushijima would take your word anyway” Kuroo states.

“It was just a kiss” Akaashi is quick to reply.

“It wasn’t just a kiss!” Kuroo rebuttals.

“But it was! And it’s stupid to get someone fired over it! And I let it happen, even though I didn’t want it! So really i’m the one to blame here. If I just escaped, pushed him away, did anything...” Akaashi folds his arms over his chest and gives a long suffering sigh.

Kuroo blinks a few times before also sighing and walking over to Akaashi. He pulls him into a hug and Akaashi wraps his arms around him, fingers clenching into the back of his jumper.

“It wasn’t your fault” Kuroo mumbles. “...but you don’t have to report it if you don’t want to.''

“It wasn’t a big deal” Akaashi leans his forehead into Kuroos chest. He has the overwhelming urge to cry, and it’s not just because of Daishou. Akaashi had kept his emotions about everything locked away for quite a long time. 

“It just made me feel a little revolted...a little violated. No one want’s someone they don’t like to kiss them. It feels wrong” Akaashi whispers.

“I know” Kuroo hums in understandment.

“And i’ve had worse... Like clients. Not a lot, but enough” Akaashi sighs, and his grip lessens.

“About that” Kuroo pulls away from the hug to look at him. His face is uncharacteristically soft and also serious, ridden of his usual smirk. “Working as an escort pays well, but I don’t think it’s exactly the best job…”.

“What are you getting at?” Akaashi asks. The mugs of tea on the kitchen counter are growing cold.

“I’m going to quit, go back to college. I want you to come with me”.

Akaashis whole body freezes, a heavy feeling comes to sit in his chest.

“You're quitting?” he whispers, and he hates that he can hear the hurt in his own voice. But there were so many questions. How long had Kuroo been thinking about this? He had never once mentioned it to Akaashi.

“Well, no. I’ll still be doing it part time” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, nervous. “I think it serves as a good balance to have a well paying job, but also time to study”.

“Oh” is all Akaashi says.

“Look. I don’t want to be an escort forever, y’know. I wanna do something else with my life, not just stay in the same place doing the same thing till it’s too late to do anything about it” Kuroo sighs.

A jolt of pain strikes Akaashis heart like it had been directed at him and something resonates within him with those last few words. But he’s known Kuroo long enough to know that he’s just trying to do good for himself, and also for Akaashi if he ends up letting him.

“I don’t know...last time university and also being an escort didn't work out so well Kuroo” Akaashi cradles his arm with his other, eyes diverted.

“This time we’ll go to a more public one. Last time, it was a high class institute with students who had their parents pay for them while they studied. Plenty of people hold multiple jobs and study in a college like Bokuto’s” Kuroo tries to convince him.

“Bokuto’s college” Akaashi repeats, eyes flashing back to him.

Kuroo smirks. “I knew that’d be a good selling point. I know we haven’t had the time to talk about it, but he’s been having troubles with you being an escort, hasn’t he?”.

“How did you-” Akaashi begins.

“I observe” Kuroo taps the side of his nose. “But I think it would be a good compromise between the two of you. You would both get to see each other a little more, and spend a little less time at work. Which I know you’ll both love”.

“I like being an escort,” Akaashi argues.

“Do you though?” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow.

“Some of them are good people” Akaashi tries to altercate.

“I know, I know. We’re lucky we’ve met the people that we have-”.

Akaashi can tell Kuroo is thinking about Tsukishima and Kenma when he says those words. He can't also help but think about Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

“-But, I think it’s time for a change. And there’s never been a change I haven't gone through without you by my side” Kuroo looks at him, eyes compassionate. Akaashis heart clenches.

“Again, you didn't have to leave our last college for me” Akaashi laughs, softly.

“It was filled with preppy people anyway. I met four people named Josh in the span of an hour” Kuroo chuckled.

“I saw someone using cash to wipe up spilled water once” Akaashi snorted, and Kuroo laughed a little harder at that.

“See, it was stupid. So anyways, what do you say?” Kuroo asks, smiling.

“Ugh, were all gonna die, what’s the point?” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“The point is I like you and this is not the response I was expecting” Kuroo gasped, falsely.

Considering the facts, everything stated was true. Akaashi was not as happy with his job as he thought he was. He wanted to do more, step up higher. He only had himself to answer to when asking what that next step was. Kuroos suggestion was something worth thinking over. College was one thing, but was he ready for that? 

Akaashi has never been good at utilizing platitudes. He couldn’t tell himself that hard work always paid off and believe it everytime. Life wasn't like that. 

Love didn’t conquer all. Time didn’t heal everything. 

But what Akaashi believes is that not everything goes right on the first try. He should try again and again until he succeeds. He shouldn't let himself be the thing that holds himself back.  
This was an opportunity, and he’d be a fool not to take it. He wanted to take it.

“I’ll do it” Akaashi nodded his head, and Kuroo’s grin only widened. 

...

“Thanks, Keiji…”.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and both of their heads whipped to the side to see Bokuto standing in the doorway.

Bokuto rubs his face with the heels of his palms then pauses and opens his eyes wide, blinking in realization.

“Oh, hey, Kuroo” he grinned.

“Well good morning, stud” Kuroo grinned, eyes falling back down and up, and that’s when Akaashi realized.

“Bokuto, please put some clothes on” Akaashi smacked his face with his hand.

Bokuto starts to nod, then pauses, confused. “What?”

Akaashi groans as Kuroo bends over, arm over his stomach as he cackles.

Bokuto looks down and his eyes light up in recognition that he’s only wearing boxers. He blinks and then laughs.

“Right, right” Bokuto dismisses it with a wave of the hand. “I’ll be back”.

The door shuts and Akaashi finally raises his head from his hands. Akaashi is pretty sure his body temperature is high enough to melt the floorboards beneath him. He doesn’t know why but he’s always had a problem with second hand embarrassment. Although it really didn’t look like Bokuto harboured any embarrassment at all.

“Okay, well I guess I should get going” Kuroo huffs a final laugh, wiping a tear from his eye as he stands back up.

“Ugh yea, serious talk number two is coming up” Akaashi sighs.

“Ooh that’s something interesting. I can stay, cook breakfast and observe. Y’know if you want” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows.

“Why would I want that, leave” Akaashi has to pretend to rub his nose to hide his amused smile, and he begins to herd Kuroo to the door.

“Come on, I can cook real good. They call me seven knives” Kuroo smiles, but then it falls immediately.

“That’s actually because that’s how many knives it takes me to cook things because I keep puttin em in the fuckin sink without thinking about it” he shakes his head.

“I wonder how Kenma and Tsukishima both deal with you” Akaashi scoffs, playfully as Kuroo stands in the hallway.

“They don’t. I actually got kicked out this morning” Kuroo laughed. 

“But what about you, you gonna be alright talking to him about it?” Kuroo’s face is back to being serious in an instant.

Thanks to Kuroo’s college idea, Akaashi now has a plan which he can inform Bokuto on, hoping to resolve their problems. It should make Akaashi feel relieved, but it doesn’t. It just really doesn’t. Because he knows they both worry too much for their own good.

Akaashi is overthinking it. He knows he is, but he doesn’t know how to stop. He just has to hope everything goes smoothly and that they would both come to understand.

Akaashi shrugs and scratches absently at his shoulder. “I think it’ll be fine”.

“Hmm” Kuroo also shrugs, and then he slaps Akaashi’s shoulder. “Good luck then” he smiles, and Akaashi smiles back.

“Thanks, and also thank you for not rambling on about your new found relationship for an hour. I’m really proud of you” Akaashi smirks.

“Okay shut up, i’m not that whipped! You know what, i’m leaving and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Kuroo huffs.

“Bye Kuroo” Akaashi waves his fingers as Kuroo begins to walk back down the halls. He sends one last grin over his shoulder, and then he’s gone.

Akaashi knits his brows and inhales deeply before closing the door and turning back around. It was time to talk to Bokuto. There was going to be no more confusion. Not anymore.


	12. Silent But Loud Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto's love speaks loud in a silent way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue~

When Akaashi closes the door and turns back around, Bokuto is emerging from his room. This time fully dressed in jeans and a soft sweater. He wants to rub his face into it and just hold onto him, to feel safe. But he knows he can’t do that right now.

Their eyes meet and the lump in Akaashi’s throat grows.

But before he could even reach a handout, Bokuto was going off.

“D-do you want something to eat? You sure got up early, huh. Sorry I would have made you something and brought it to you in bed or-” Bokuto cuts off and before Akaashi has the chance to answer, he’s walking off into the kitchen. 

His thoughts are probably running a mile a minute, eager in his own way to cover up his nerves. Or maybe that’s just Akaashi’s own feelings. 

He follows him into the kitchen, watching in astonishment as Bokuto busies himself with pulling plates from the shelf and flour from the cupboards. Flour? Akaashi was pretty sure he wasn’t even thinking properly right now.

“Koutarou” Akaashi breathes out, and Bokuto looks up in an instant, utensils, frying pans and any other resistance falling away. Like he’d been waiting for the signal, to know when the walls could fall.

Akaashi shakes his head. He doesn't know what else to do. What else to say. It had been said. Bokuto’s hands fell to his side, realizing the same thing. Akaashi needs to at least initiate what was to come, but then.

“Akaashi I need to- we gotta talk”. Bokuto looks uncharacteristically timid as he lowers his head and wrings his hands together.

“Huh?” Akaashi asks because he currently lacks the capacity to string together something more eloquent like, “we do” or “I was going to say the same thing”.

“Well I just thought maybe we had been going about this wrong way, y’ know. I uh…” he scratches the back of his neck. He takes a hesitant step towards Akaashi, and then another one, grabbing Akaashi’s hand with his own and pulling him towards the couch. 

He pulls him down to take a seat so that they’re facing each other, and Akaashi swears he’s never seen Bokuto look more nervous in the time that he’s known him.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi wants to ask if what is okay? But all he says is “yes”.

He notices that Bokuto’s hand hasn’t left his, lying between them on the couch. His thumb strokes across Akaashi’s knuckles in a comforting way. 

With a sudden strike of thought, he realizes…Bokuto might be trying to break up with him. And suddenly the stroking doesn't feel comforting and reassuring...it feels like the touch of someone trying to console another.

His gut clenches and he feels sick all throughout his body.

“Last night we told each other we loved each other” Bokuto starts off. His eyes don’t make eye contact with Akaashis, and the feeling in his stomach grows even worse.

“We did” Akaashi agrees, quietly. 

“But the thing is...I don’t even know what love is” Bokuto’s eyes shoot up to meet Akaashis and he tugs his bottom lip between his teeth.

“And I can’t say I love you when I don’t have the meaning behind it. Because that isn’t fair to you Akasshi!” his voice sounds full of guilt. Akaashi doesn’t quite know what’s going on.

“So you want to know what love is…?” Akaashi asks, and he tries not to let just how confused he is into his voice.

Bokuto gives a tentative nod, and suddenly Akaashi is way at loss. 

“I can’t explain it,” Akaashi says.

Who can?

“I just know that it makes me feel like I could and would do anything for that person. I want to support them and be with them forever” Akaashi hesitates slightly before continuing.

“I hear their voice when I’m upset, I’m always wishing they were there to make the situation better. They’re the first person I want to talk to when I wake up, the person I want to fall asleep talking to. I don’t know. It’s so much more than that” Akaashi huffs a sigh.

“It’s that, but it’s also just all the emotions that come with it, always at a full 100 percent. And I can’t help it. I feel like I’m going crazy. I ask myself how I can wholeheartedly feel head over heels like this. I’ve never felt it before. It’s scary. But I know it’s going to be okay, because” Akaashi pauses. “Because it’s you I’m in love with and I don't regret what I said last night...at all”.

Bokuto looks absolutely stunned, and suddenly Akaashi feels like a bug under a microscope, vulnerable and transparent. 

Shit. Maybe he had said too much. Bokuto probably didn’t want to hear all this just before he broke up with him. 

Bokuto slumped onto the couch as if he had been holding his breath the whole time.  
“Oh, that’s- wow”.

Akaashi wanted to slither off the couch and disappear into the floorboards. But that might be just too extra. For now, Bokuto’s perplexed face had to be his first priority.

“I think you’d have to know it...if you felt it” Akaashi shrugs a shoulder. As if the conversation were so casual, which it absolutely was not.

...

“I do love you” Bokuto speaks, and it gives Akaashi a little bit of whiplash. Bokuto leans forward again, grasps both their hands together in a tight squeeze.

“I love you Akaashi. I feel the exact same way and I do want to be your boyfriend if you’ll let me”. His eyes ask his words for him.

A wave of relief falls through Akaashi, but not the tension in his shoulders. 

“Bokuto, while I would love that. There are problems we need to address before getting into something so serious. For example…” Akaashi's voice is a little sad, and he hates that it is.  
“My job” he finishes.

“Oh, no….Akaashi I am so sorry. I know I said I was fine with it and then I got crabby!” Bokuto grounds the palms of his hands over his eyes. “I am totally okay with it, I swear”.

“But Bokuto. You haven’t been” Akaashi says, and it comes out a little desperate, a little exasperated.

“You have a really cool job! And I’m not going to ask you to give that up for me” Bokuto’s posture wilts and his hands fall away from his face.

“So you’re not okay with it,” Akaashi points out, and it has Bokuto groaning again.

“I want to be okay with it, but I can’t help but feel left out of everything you do. It’s like a giant secret and I’m just something on the side…” Bokuto mumbles.

Akaashi is now the stunned one.

“You feel like that?” Akaashi asks, and when Bokuto nods slowly, he runs a hand through his hair and lets out a loud sigh.

“I’m so sorry. I just thought you would never want to actually know about what I did since you always seemed so” Akaashi faltered with his words. 

“It’s been a large part and is a continuous large part of your life. I just wanna be a part of all of it, if you’ll let me, y’ know”. Bokuto bit down on his bottom lip hard. As if he were asking too much. But in reality, it was nothing. And Akaashi was stupid for not realizing so much sooner.

“Kuroo was here this morning” Akaashi states, and it earns a way more puzzled look from Bokuto.

“He told me he was going back to college” Akaashi runs his tongue over the front row of his teeth. “And he wants me to return with him”. 

Akaashi’s heart is thumping madly in his chest.

Bokuto’s eyes visibly get brighter, a little wider with possible excitement. His posture straightens.

“Oh, and?” he asks, trying to wind back his eagerness. But it causes Akaashi to smile for some reason.

“I um...said yes” Akaashi admits. “But I’ll still hang onto my job part-time” he adds on quickly.

But the last part doesn’t seem to matter as he’s being pulled into a massive warm hug. Akaashi could probably take the chance to rub his face in Bokuto’s sweater now.

“That’s so great!” Bokuto speaks into Akaashi’s neck.

“Does that mean my college?” he pulls away with a questioning face.

“Why wouldn’t I go to the same one my boyfriend goes to” Akaashi’s mouth tilts into a smile.

“Uwah! Akaashi!” Bokuto pulls him right back into the hug, and the furious pounding in Akaashi’s chest is rekindled.

And for a moment, Akaashi allows himself to bask in Bokuto’s warmth for a bit and let the moment simmer. 

Akaashi feels like an idiot. He’s analytical and a planner. Most of the time, that’s not such a bad thing. People are unpredictable, though. Maybe more than he ever gives them credit for. He realizes it afresh every time he determines the outcome of something that hasn’t yet happened.

Break up with him. That was probably the last thing on Bokuto’s mind coming into this. And now their relationship could start to take root.

“So” Akaashi cleared his throat, pulling away from Bokuto, who looked absolutely ecstatic. “I think the first step into knowing what I actually do for a living is well…”.

He doesn’t want to admit to taking this plan of action. It was going to kill him from the inside and out. Metaphorically speaking of course. Well. Maybe.

“For you to come down to the agency and perhaps meet my friends who are also the people I work with,” he says the words hesitantly. 

The way Bokuto’s eyes shine and how his lips curl into an even wider smile makes it all worth it.

“Agaaasshhhiii! Oh my god, I’d love to!” Bokuto sniffed, eyes glossing over.

Akaashi was worried he’d say that.

“Okay but just...they’re not exactly normal. In fact, I’d say Kuroo is the least bad out of them. And that’s saying something” Akaashi nodded to himself.

“That’s fine I have my own weird friends. But wow, Akaashi’s friends” Bokuto rubs a hand under his nose. “It’s kinda like meeting your family”.

“Let’s leave that for further in the future” Akaashi chuckles.

“Okay, but the first one now” Bokuto jumps to his feet.

“What?” Akaashi says.

“Let’s go to the agency now” Bokuto called over his shoulder as he gathered his coat and began to shove his wallet and phone in the pockets of it.

“Right now?” Akaashi asks, even more perplexed. “Bokuto, it’s snowing outside, and I’m not even sure who’s going to be there today”.

Bokuto turns to him and crinkles his eyes into a slight smile.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” he says, elated.

“For you” he mumbles but picks himself up from the couch anyway. Because balance was beneficial in a relationship, and Akaashi wanted him to be happy. 

More importantly, he wanted to make a clear statement to the world that the two were finally dating. And what better way to do that but introduce your new boyfriend to your judgemental prying friends. 

His prying, loving, caring, helpful friends, who would tease Keiji, but also probably pat him on the back afterward. Tell him that they were rooting for it to go well all along and that they were happy it worked out. 

And just like that Akaashi is smiling in anticipation as they walk out the door.

Walking out into the lobby, he’s grateful the wind is low. The sky is amazingly clear, wide and the brightest of blues, stretching out over the city. Small snowflakes drift from the sky in dizzying waves. They drift in front of each other and over the light, falling down and onto Akaashis beanie which his curls fight to stick out of, and more unwelcomely on his face.

But then he looks over at Bokuto, who is looking up at the sky. His cheeks and nose are tinted pink from the cold, only the scarf wrapped tight around his neck and his coat to protect him. His hair is as white as the snow around him. The smile on his face is small but still noticeable.

Bokuto is always smiling in some form one way or another though.

Bokuto turns towards him with his smile, then jerks back a little and covers his mouth to suppress a giggle. “You’ve, g-got a little something there.” He says, reaching up to rub a thumb against Akaashi’s eyebrow.

The snowflakes caught in his eyebrows and on his eyelashes are no doubt anything but freezing, so he hums and grabs Bokutos’ hand, pulling him along the sidewalk.

“It really is pretty out here, isn’t it” Bokuto muses, looking out and over the streets. Not a lot of people are out and about, and it leaves Akaashi feeling comfortable and happy to freely hold Bokutos hand and perhaps show a little more affection.

“I’ve always enjoyed winter a little more than summer” Akaashi agrees, kicking absently at a wall of snowdrift on the side of the path.

“Kinda makes me wanna get ice cream” Bokuto taps his lip and Akaashi guffaws. 

“What!?” Bokuto turns to him, mildly offended. “That’s totally romantic”.

“Sounds like hypothermia to me” Akaashi tries to keep his smile at bay, but fails.

“What’s romantic to you? Maybe you like the mysterious type” Bokuto suggested.

“Really? Like you could ever” Akaashi cocked a brow at him. 

“I’ll try to be mysterious right now,” Bokuto cleared his throat.

“Okay, where are you taking me on our date?” Akaashi asked with a straight face.

“None of your business,” Bokuto pointed at him. “But that reminds me about my cool new white van out the back, wanna get in?”.

“That’s the wrong type of mysterious, Bokuto” Akaashi snickers. “The kind your parents warn you about”.

“Well, of course, no one parents would want their kid hanging out with an enigmatic bad boy” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows.

Akaashi rolls his eyes but his thin smile dampens the effect. He presses the back of his hand against his mouth to suppress his urge to giggle. 

“Ah see look! That place totally sells ice cream!” Bokuto exclaims, pointing to the shop only meters ahead. The two of them come to a stop as Bokuto places his hands to the glass.

“Bokuto no, your total of buying ice cream right now is going to be one unhappy boyfriend” Akaashi warns him. Or maybe it’s just because he wants to use the word boyfriend.

Bokuto turns around and gasps. “I can’t afford that!”.

“I agree”.

“Mm, maybe I’ll have to pay some other way” Bokuto looks over to him with a cheeky grin.

Akaashi clears his throat. He hopes his blush can be convincingly blamed on the cold.

“Oh wait I forgot I had my wallet in my pocket” Akaashi falsely reaches for his coat, earning a groan from Bokuto.

“Wow, did you just-” Bokuto huffs, and his hand retreats from Akaashis in favor of folding across his chest.

“Did you have a question, Bokuto?” Akaashi teases him.

“Yeah, I have a lot of questions. Number one: How dare you?” Bokuto pouts. “I’m trying to be cute and you're teasing me”.

“Hmm, looks like I’ll have to make it up to you later on” Akaashi notes. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets and starts to walk away, leaving Bokuto’s face blazing.

“Make it up to me?” Bokuto questioningly calls from behind him. “Akaashi, make it up to me!?” he shouts louder and even more baffled.

Akaashi snickers from behind his palm.

~~~

When Akaashi and Bokuto walk through the lobby, he peeks his head into the lounge and his eyes meet Kuroo and Kiyoko, the only ones in the room, talking.

But at his appearance, they both swivel their heads.

“Aye, Keiji!’ Kuroo grins.

“Morning” Kiyoko smiles kindly at him.

“Okay so-” Akaashi begins, but is interrupted with a-

“Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo!” Bokuto entered the room after Akaashi. Kuroo immediately got to his feet and the two of them drew each other into a hug of which Akaashi could hear Bokuto thump him audibly on the back twice.

Kiyoko looked on at the two of them, eyes slightly wider in surprise. Then she turned to give Akaashi a puzzled look.

“This is my boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou” Akaashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, it’s official, congrats!” Kuroo uttered out with a bit of good-natured laughter, turning to give Bokuto a strong high five. 

“I know, I'm like the luckiest guy in the city. Or dare I say the world” Bokuto stroked his chin, words sounding doubtlessly obsolete to Akaashis ears.

“Oh, I see” Kiyoko's lips curled into a wider smile, and she pulled her phone from her pocket. Her hands made quick work over the keyboard.

“You’re not texting-” Akaashi began.

“Yes, I am” Kiyoko answered for him, tucking her phone back away.

“Texting who?” Bokuto tilted his head, taking a seat next to Kuroo on one of the couches.

“The rest of the group” Akaashi clicked his tongue. 

He was actually surprised but happy nonetheless that only two of his friends had been present. It would be good to start off small and keep introductions limited at the time. 

But he guessed Kiyoko wanted to make this a whole event. Most likely revenge for what Yachi had to go through when she first got introduced with the whole chocolate cake, a bottle of moisturizer, and ferret ordeal.

“Haha, you're going to start a riot” Kuroo chuckled, throwing his arm around the back of the couch. 

“I hope you're happy” Akaashi spoke sarcastically at Kiyoko and she grinned, audaciously.

“Very” she replied as Akaashi took a seat next to Bokuto - who immediately scooted over so their thighs were touching.

Suddenly a poppy bubblegum voice was sounding from the halls and then entering the lounge.

“I’m coooooold. My underwear is riding up my aaaaaaass craaaaaccck My feet huuuuurt” Oikawa whined, rounding the door. But stopped and gasped when he saw Bokuto.

“Who is that!?” he pointed directly at Bokuto like a person would scream at a burglar breaking through their window in the dead of the night.

“Oikawa, where is your top?” Akaashi choked out, observing the way Oikawa was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans. His shirt hung in his hand by his thigh.

“Well Iwaizumi left fifteen minutes ago” Kuroo noted, and Akaashi and he shared their own high five over Bokuto, without even looking.

“Kuroo!” Oikawa yelped.

“Tell me I’m wrong” Kuroo raised his eyebrows at him.

Oikawa only sneered before shrugging on his shirt and then facing back towards Bokuto, giving him a once over.

“Hi!” Bokuto grinned happily, giving a little wave.

“Damn, you’re ripped” Oikawa mused, looking over Bokuto's figure. “How do you get so inspired to work out?”.

“Oh. Well, I think, yea! I’m gonna be so good at giving hugs” Bokuto chuckled. “But I think I end up strangling them instead…” he trailed off.

“I can confirm that,” Akaashi noted, and Bokuto turned to look at him, aghast.

“In a good way” Akaashi tacked on.

“I wanna be panini pressed by Bokuto's biceps” Kuroo nodded.

“Kuroo you've already met him before?” Oikawa asked and walked over to the other couch to sit down.

“Hell ya, Kuroo, and I play Mario Kart on the weekends a lot!” Bokuto exclaimed and Kuroo smirked when Akaashi sent him a questioning look.

“Well it was nice meeting you Bokuto, but I have to go now” Kiyoko pushed herself from the armchair, daintily, and moved across the room to give Bokuto a handshake.

“It was nice meeting you too, pretty lady” Bokuto nodded vigorously.

“Kiyoko” Akaasi supplied.

“Kiyoko” Bokuto grinned at her, and she smiled back before turning on her heel.

“Congratulations Keiji” she called over her shoulder with one last smirky smile before leaving the room.

“How come we never call Kiyoko the snake she is?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“That title belongs to Daishou” Kuroo rolled his eyes, and then while doing so saw the way Akaashi tensed.

Akaashi licked over his dry lips, nervous.  
“Is he...around?” 

“No...he actually resigned this morning. Said he had a better job offer from somewhere of whatever” Oikawa snorted. “I never liked that guy anyway”.

“I’m pretty sure one of the first sentences you ever said to him was and I quote this word for word ‘Oh, I like him a lot’” Kuroo looked at him, accusingly.

“Yeah well, I-” Oikawa started but broke off when a cherry voice cut him off.

“Hello, hello, hello, degenerates” Matsukawa walked into the room, arm slung over Hanamaki's shoulder. The two of them shared matching smirks like always.

“Got the text from Kiyoko” Matsukawa held his phone up and wiggled it in the air.

“Of course” Akaashi clicked his tongue, but his smile held firm.

Matsukawa's arms slipped away from Hanamaki as he walked up to Bokuto, hand outstretched.

“Nice to meet you Akaashis pet owl” Matsukawa took Bokuto’s hand and shook it.

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not. But it sounds like one, so I’m gonna take it” Bokuto grinned back.

“Only a compliment of high regards” Matsukawa nodded, walking over to take his usual seat in one of the armchairs. Hanamaki jumped right into his lap, sitting sideways across him.

“Well sorry to upstage you two love birds” Hanamaki winked.

“Yea but not sorry because we’re better than you” Matsukawa added.

“Doubtful” Oikawa tucked a leg on top of his knee.

“But we are. Because of an announcement” Hanamaki turned to look at Matsukawa to continue.

“Maki and I are getting married,” Matsukawa announced and did jazz hands in the air.

Oikawa didn’t wait for him to elaborate before screaming-  
“WHAT!?”.

“Er correction” Hanamaki waggled his finger. “We’re already married” he splayed out the back of his hand for everyone to see. And so be it, there was a simple gold band wrapping around his ring finger.

“That is awesome!”. Bokuto drops his fist into his open palm with finality.

“Thank you, random citizen!” Hanamaki points at him.

“How did this even happen” Akaashi blinks in surprise.

“We got drunk and had an Elvis themed wedding last night” Matsukawa shrugged.

“Wait, babe. Is this our reception?” Hanamaki gestured around the room.  
“It does have all of our friends” Matsukawa raised a hand to his chin and nodded as if he were thinking. Bullshit really.

“Wow, so who proposed?” Kuroo sputtered through his question with laughter.

“I recall it went something like this” Matsukawa cleared his throat, ready for a replacement.

“Maki will you m-”.

“WILL YOU MARRY ME, I WIN!”.

“NO, FUCK YOU” Matsukawa pointed at him. “WILL YOU MA-”.

“WILL YOU MARRY ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Hanamaki pleaded hands together in a prayer sign.

“Fine” Matsukawa rolled his eyes, grinning.

“I WIN!” Hanamaki whooped, throwing his arms in the air.

“True story, bro” Matsukawa nodded to everyone's nonplussed expressions.

“Sounds like true love to me,” Bokuto grinned. Akaashi felt as Bokuto's fingers slid between his own, giving them a squeeze. Akaashi averted his gaze, feeling hot around the collar.

“Yep we’re definitely in love” Mastukawa cooed, looking at Hanamaki, lovingly.

“The purest form of love” Hanamaki cooed back.

“I like laying my head on your chest when you sleep so I can hear your heartbeat” Matsukawa fluttered his eyelashes.

“I record you snoring so you can hear how god damn loud you are and why I can’t fucking sleep,” Hanamaki said sweetly, booping Mastukawa’s nose with his finger.

“Oh right by the way Oikawa, I'm gonna have to move out” Matsukawa turned to address the brunette - who looked a little disgusted. The whole room was a little exasperated from their affection, to be honest.

“That’s fine. Iwa-chan has practically moved in anyways” Oikawa folded his arms, smug.

“Damn, find you a man who can put the toilet paper round the right way” Matsukawa nodded.

“Come back to me when you're dating a multi-millionaire, jacked-up guy who gets you front seats at movie premiers. Oh, wait-” 

“Wow, bitch” Matsukawa pointed at him.

“Bye” Oikawa sang, waving his fingers in the air before heading towards the door.

“Wait, come back I need to tell you something!” Matsukawa called to him.

Oikawa turned to look over his shoulder. “What?”.

“Bitch” Matsukawa said again.

“Congrats on the boyfriend, Keiji. Uncongrats to you two” Oikawa glared at Matsukawa and Hanamaki who smirked at him, deviously.

“Thanks, Oikawa” Akaashi smiled at him. 

He was glad his friends had gotten married. It made Bokuto and Akaashi less of a prominent fact. And he was proud that Bokuto was staying so polite while meeting everyone. Although it wasn’t much of a real meeting and was probably just confusing Bokuto into silence.

But with a glance, he could see Bokuto was smiling and obviously enjoying all the interactions. And so Akaashi smiled too, satisfied with their hands still holding.

“Love you!” Matsukawa sang as Oikawa left.

“Love you” Oikawa flipped him off over his shoulder and then disappeared out the door, just in time for Tsukishima to enter the room. His head craned backward watching Oikawa leave, then turned to look at the room.

“Well, I don’t know what that was about” the blonde blinked.

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki got married, Bokuto and Akaashi are dating and the planet is dying of global warming” Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

“Ah, I see” Tsukishima sniggered. “I think Bokuto and Akaashi are definitely cuter and way superior”.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both let out feigned large gasps, clutching their shirts.

“Thanks! I think we’re cute too” Bokuto hooted. “Or at least Akaashi is definitely cute”.

Akaashi was staring very hard at the floor, embarrassed. Which he absolutely knew Tsukishima was observing.

“Thank you, Tsukishima” Akaashi mumbled.

“No problem. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m actually working today unlike you lazy sods so” Tsukishima turned to leave, but stopped when Kuroo cleared his throat.

The blonde sighed before swiveling on his heel, walking towards the couch. Kuroo scooted forward and Tsukishima leaned down to meet him in a kiss.

“Bye” Tsukishima waved behind him before leaving.

“Wait, you two are dating!?” Matsukawa scoffed in surprise.

“Whoops?” Kuroo pursed his lips.

“Ehm, anyway, I think we ought to be going” Akaashi pushed himself off the couch, Bokuto following happily.

“Nice to meet you two,” Bokuto nodded at the newly married couple.

“Hmm, don’t think you've gotten away with this” Matsukawa cocked an eyebrow.

“No, no no” Akaashi shook his head.

“We may not have been prepared this time. But you still have to go through the ritual. Hanamaki did it, Yachi did it! Now Bokuto and Tsukishima have to” Matsukawa said sternly.

“Bokuto, quick let’s go” Akaashi tugged at his hand.

“Ritual?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi pulled him out the doorway on Matsukawas evil laughing.

“Would you like to get ice cream?” Akaashi asked, and Bokuto forgot the topic immediately, eyes lighting up.

“Uhm is that even a question” Bokuto gawked.

Both of them pushed through the glass doors and out into the snow again. Akaashi had almost forgotten with all of the distractions.

The streets were cast in a sheet of white, the sky still dropping little snowflakes. And suddenly they were engulfed with silence. He turned to face Bokuto, who was also looking at the snow in wonder again.

“I’m so sorry about them,” Akaashi sighed.

“Who? You’re friends?” Bokuto asked, eyebrows ticking up in confusion.

“Yea, I mean...you should probably avoid visiting for a while. They’ll be planning something for sure” Akaashi huffed.

“Aha, Akaashi” Bokuto reached for his hands, and then pulled them towards his chest. “You don’t have to apologize, or worry, or anything. It was fine. I mean Kuroo and I are already tight so-”.

“Yea, how is that you spend time with Kuroo but also somehow me every weekend?” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, perturbed.

“Maybe there’s two of me?” Bokuto suggested, confused himself, and Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh.

And that laughter earned another soft grin from Bokuto.

“Thanks for taking me to meet them,” Bokuto spoke softly, and Akaashi's laughter died away with such a gentle tone.

“Yeah well, you’re important to me so” Akaashi pursed his lips, slightly abashed.

“Aw, Kaashi you don’t have to say that” Bokuto waved his hand at him, obviously enjoying the praise no matter his contradictory words. 

“No. It’s true” Akaashi mumbled. “You’re smart in your own way. Not just smart. You’re incisive. You can keep your head cool. You listen. Real well actually. You listen to criticism, to advice, to stories you probably don't care about but pay attention to anyway because you care about the person telling them” Akaashi inhaled a shaky breath. “You’re fun to talk to. I like how we can have intelligent discussions and then in a second it can be swapped for arguing about how many calendars I own”.

“Oh god, way too many. And they’re all of the same year” Bokuto interjected with a soft laugh, and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile harder.

“You are important to me” Akaashi reiterates, squeezing Bokuto's hands.

“Agh Akaashi I’m so lucky to have someone like you! I like your humor, even when it’s at my expense. You’re really cute when you smile and I have this theory that when you laugh, the world becomes a better, brighter place. You’re also really nice to me, like always! And you’re basically amazing” Bokuto’s eyes begin to gloss over. 

“How do I even deserve you” Bokuto choked out, a tear falling from his eyes.

Akaashi's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Goddamn it.

“Koutarou” he breathed out.

“Sometimes I wonder how we ever found each other, y’ know” Bokuto wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand, still smiling.

“At a ritzy club where you rescued me from a terrible situation. A cute bartender who told me to curse my anger away and ended up yelling jizzmuffin into the night sky” Akaashi snickered.

“Ahh, but I bet I still can’t top that night by the ocean” Bokuto shook his head, disapprovingly.

“Koutarou, every second I spend with you is better than the last second” Akaashi’s face crumpled.

“Keiji,” Bokuto said so faintly it was a whisper. Distantly Akaashi realized he might be trembling slightly, hands shaking where they were held tight in Bokuto’s.

Akaashi was surprised to find that they were so close, and he angled his head. Their breaths mingled before they were kissing. His heart fluttered in his chest. At first, a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then Bokuto’s arms encircled him and drew him closer, pressing harder.

The snow fell around them, slow and lazy, decorating the tips of his hair, clinging to his eyelashes, and covering his boots.

The affection and love weighed so deep in his chest he was sure it might pull him to ground, his knees weak and head, light.

They pulled apart and Akaashi had to fight himself from just pulling Bokuto back in, maybe tackling him to the ground. The snow would catch them, right?

“I love you, Keiji” Bokuto mumbled, leaning his forehead against Akaashis.

This was alright too I suppose. Better actually.

“I love you too, Koutarou” Akaashi whispered back.

And he didn’t think there would be a day left where he didn’t mean it.

…

“Love me so much that we can get ice cream on the way back?”.

“Maybe”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the quality slowly declined. I started writing this at 12am and now its... 4am? Yikes haha. Anyways I hope you enjoyed <3 I'll try get the epilogue out sometime soon.


	13. Epilogue P1: Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is all confidence apart from when it comes to visiting home, especially when he takes Akaashi with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in months pahaha so this is gonna be rusty asffffffff

“Okay, give me another interesting fact about yourself” Akaashi hummed.

“An interesting fact about me is that I’m an idiot” Bokuto smiled, triumphantly. 

“...”

“Please laugh”.

Akaashi let the silence sit for little of a second before outright snorting. The air reverberated throughout the empty lounge of Akaashis and Bokuto’s apartment. They sat there on the couch, Akaashis head laying on Bokuto’s chest as Bokuto smiled fondly down at his giggling face.

It was late morning and they had yet to draw the curtains open. They lay heavy across the balcony opening and the windows while golden light tried to peek in at any corner it could manage. 

“Okay, now you give me a fact” Bokuto prompted, nudging Akaashi, softly.

“Like yours was even a fact” Akaashi rubbed at his nose with the crook of his finger, tiredly. His last exam paper had been yesterday and even after 10 hours of good sleep in, exhaustion still settled into his bones. Especially when they were both resting so languidly over the couch.

“Well, I mean” he started. “I guess I like it when guys roll up their sleeves so you can see their forearms,” he shrugged a shoulder.

Bokuto blinked once, twice before looking down at his arms.

“Akaashi”.

“What?” he turned his head to look up at him.

“I only have two arms,” he whispered. 

“Okay, that’s it” Akaashi slapped his chest once and then moved to get up. “We have to pack. I don’t want to arrive at your parents near midnight”. But Bokuto’s arms wrapping around the middle of his torso and pulling him back against his chest prevented this. 

“They won’t mind, they won’t mind” Bokuto nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck.

“Yes, they will” Akaashi tried and failed to reach behind him and swat at Bokuto. “What kind of signal does it send when we don’t care about tardiness”.

“Like you didn’t wake up at 11 am this morning” Bokuto teased, a tinge of whininess to his voice.

“I seem to remember someone waking up only 10 minutes beforehand” Akaashi scoffed. He finally gave up, slumping bonelessly into Bokuto's hold.

“Just one more fact” Bokuto kissed his shoulder blade where the collar of Akaashi’s shirt rode down.

“We’ve been dating for nearly a year” Akaashi cocked a brow. He slowly shifted, turning and repositioning so he was settled in Bokut’s lap instead, thighs pressed against his boyfriends. Bokuto was also sleepy, features soft against a usually sharp-angled face. 

“It’s not like there’s a lot you don’t know about me” Akaashi mumbled. 

“Of course there is. I didn’t even know you had a cat 3 months into when we were dating” Bokuto laid his arms either side of Akaashis waist, playing idly with the hem of his shirt.

“I told you I had a cat, you just didn’t remember. I guess it doesn’t help that she only visits her once a week. I raised her to be too independent...Oh, that reminds me, we need to take your animals off to Kuroo’s before we leave an-”. He was stopped by a finger to his lips.

“Sh sh sh, we aren’t talking about that right now” Bokuto tutted, shaking his head side to side. 

“Bokuto, it’s nearly 12” he pushed the hand away, unimpressed.

“Come on, just finish our game. One last fact” Bokuto pleaded, jutting his bottom lip out in his famous pout.

“Fine. Hmm… I’m gay” Akaashi looked at him, nonchalantly. 

“Akaashiiiii!” Bokuto wailed, throwing his head back onto the couch.

Akaashi feigned a small gasp.  
“Surprising, I know! Especially after all those very heterosexual make-outs we participate in” his smile curled into a smirk.

“That’s it. We have to pack” Bokuto announced loudly - As if it were his idea in the first place.

“Finally” Akaashi muttered, standing up. He stretched out his arms and rolled his wrists as he reached the balcony. With a big heft, he threw the curtains away, bathing the room in bright sunlight. The day was beautiful with clear blue skies looking out over the city. 

Bokuto screeching from the couch about being blinded was just the cherry on top.

~~~

“Akaashi!!! Help, I’m about to die!”.

“Not literally”.

“Literally!!!!”.

“Pay no attention, Keiji”.

Akaashi had just walked through the agency's doors and before he could even get a word out, Kuroo, Matsukawa and Oikawa were harassing him. Not that the sight around them was anymore assaulting.

They were all sitting around a coffee table laid in the middle of the room, a monopoly board adorning the top. A few bottles of alcohol lay scattered over different surfaces, confetti littered the floor and there happened to be a picture of Oikawa stuck to a wall with darts in it. 

“I- Kuroo you don’t even work here” Akaashi broke off as he walked forward, accidentally kicking a bottle on the floor forward across the carpet.

“Well, you know me. I can’t deprive the village of their idiot just yet” Kuroo cooed. 

“Akaashi, Kuroo is beating my ass! And not in a sexy way!!!” Matsukawa thumped the table with his fist, furiously.

“Shut up, I own you” Kuroo retorted. Held in his hand was a thick wad of monopoly cash, which he fanned himself with, leisurely. 

“Kuroo you’re only winning because Tsukishima started you off” Oikawa pointed at him accusingly.

“More like I wish he jerked me off” Kuroo mumbled, which earned a fake gag from Oikawa. 

Akaashi blinked before walking off, minding the bottles this time, and gingerly sat down on his favorite couch.

“So er- what is going on here” Akaashi gave a long-suffering sigh. 

“What’s going on is!-” Matsukawa started but was cut off by Kuroo's hand shoved over this mouth.

“I was on the way back from finishing an exam paper,” Kuroo started. “And I jumped into a thrift store and found this baby. So I came over here and now ” he waved down at the board. “This”.

“How do you even play? Don’t you guys have work” Akaashi directed the words at the other two, disbelievingly.

“When one of us has a date, another person takes their spot” Oikawa slumped backward so he was lying on the floor. He stared listlessly up at the ceiling.

“I took over for Kiyoko,” Matsukawa stage whispered. “And she was doing so well...oh god don’t tell her”.

“Buddy” Kuroo laid a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think she’s ever coming back”.

“Yea Matsu, Kiyoko met Hana out front and they went for ‘coffee’ which means they skipped out on us” Oikawa air quoted from where he was on the floor.

Akaashi slowly raised his hand to point at Matsukawa.  
“You’re not allowing him to-”.

“We canceled his dates for the rest of the evening,” Kuroo nodded. 

“I am not that drunk,” Matsukawa gasped.

“You’re drunk annnnd in debt” Kuroo smirked, eyes darting back to the board. Which if Akaashi was seeing correctly, he owned half of it...

“Akaashi, you’ll take over for me, right? You’re in college for accountant stuff” Matsukawa pleaded, getting onto his knees, palms pressed together.

“That’s Kuroo” Akaashi shook his head. “He’s taking courses so he can deal with the finances for the agency. I’m in marketing so I can also work here when I finish, promoting our image”.

“Same thing, same thing” Matsukawa nodded up and down so desperately his curls even bounced.

“I’m only here because I happened to be picking up my new glasses from the shop across the street” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Yay twinsies!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “We’re gonna look so sexy” he mumbled, dropping his arms back to the floor. Obviously the second drunkest in the room.

“I don’t wanna wear glasses if I'm going to end up being maimed like that picture on the wall” he turned to look behind him.

Everybody followed Akaashi's gaze to the picture of Oikawa taped to the wall. Five perfect darts surrounded in his face and one hit dead center into his eye.

“What game made that happen?” Akaashi questioned, turning to look at them all, incredulousness written across his face.

“I dunno. We didn’t do that?” Kuroo looked at the other two who nodded in affirmation.

“Concerning, but also not my problem” Akaashi shrugged and straightened his posture to gaze out the window.

“Waiting for someone?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows. The other two seem to be out of commission, Matsukawa slumped down on the coffee table and Oikawa all but nearly asleep on the floor.

Akaashi turned to look at him with a short nod.  
“Bokuto. We’re driving down to his hometown, and I believe Terushima and Suga are coming with us too”.

“Oh” Kuroo blinked and he set down his cards, turning to look back at him, expression completely serious. “Right I nearly forgot you were visiting his parents. The...homophobic ones right”.

Akaashi bit the inside of the cheek, worrying it with his teeth.

“...Yes. Technically I wasn’t going to meet them at all. But once we both got a little more serious, we decided it should be sooner rather than later”. He hadn’t the thought to realize his fingers had started fiddling in his lap. 

“So you have a plan?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head.

“Terushima and Sugawara are the ones driving us down. They’ll be going to visit Sugawara's parents and I'll stay with them for a night while Bokuto stays a night with his parents. The next night I'll come over and be introduced as a friend. If all goes well I’ll be properly introduced as a boyfriend and we’ll stay that night together at his parent's house”.

“Wait!” Matsukawa suddenly raised his head from the table, scaring a flinch out of Akaashi. 

“My wedding is in 2 days! You’re going to miss that!?” He whined, pathetically. 

“No, we’ll be traveling back that day. Your wedding is from the afternoon to night if you don’t recall”.

“I do recall!” Matsukawa puffed up his chest in defiance. “...Well actually” he dawdled off. “Hanamaki planned most of it. But there’s an open bar!”.

“Ah and that’s what your part of the planning was” Akaashi spoke bitterly. 

“Haha...yea” Matsukawa slumped back onto the table.

Akaashi swiveled his head back to Kuroo, on the edge of saying something but a loud blaring honk started from outside, carrying out for more than a good few seconds.

“Well, I guess that’s them. Good luck to me” Akaashi let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Hmm” Kuroo tilted his head, lip pulling up and nose scrunching into a sort of sneer that looked like Akaashi had just asked him to lick dirt or admit to both Kenma and Tsukishima that they were right all along. 

“What now” Akaashi folded his arms over his chest and gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Call me if anything happens...okay?” he patted him lightly on the shoulder.

Akaashi smiled gently, placing his hand on Kuroo's shoulder.  
“I think it’s time to tell you that you’re not my real mother”.

Kuroo gasped.  
“You take that back!” he spat, outrageously.

“I’ll see you at the wedding!” Akaashi called behind him as he pushed himself off the couch and made his way towards the exit.

~~~

Outside the agency parked on the curb was a black jeep. It looked expensive and way too fancy for anyone he knew to own. But yet there was one out three idiots sticking his head out the window. Namely Sugawara.

“Akaashi yay, you’re here!” Bokuto exclaimed as soon as Akaashi opened the back door.

“Well, I'm not here to sell vacuums” Akaashi stated as he slid into the back seat. “I take it you have my luggage in this random person's car”.

“Are you assuming this isn’t my car” Suga turned in his seat to look over at Akaashi.

“It’s not” Terushima stated, also turning around in his seat. 

“Teru!” Suga smacked him in the chest with the back of his hand.

“What! It’s true” he held out his hands.

Suga poked his tongue out at him before turning back to look at Akaashi and crinkled his eyes into a large smile. 

“Teru and I totaled my car visiting a waterfall last weekend, so politely, Daichi has let me borrow his car”.

“And what a mistake that was” Teru mumbled.

“Which one? Totaling your car or Daichi letting you borrow his?” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.

“Both!” Bokuto laughed uproariously. 

“He’s not wrong” Suga shrugged a shoulder before sliding back into his seat, hands on the wheel. “Now let’s get this baby on the road!”.

“There’s a TV back there too” Terushima pointed out before also sliding into and buckling his seat.

“I noticed” Akaashi nodded, clicking in his belt. 

“Just saying in case you wanna Disney plus and thrust” Terushima wiggled his eyebrows at him through the rear vision mirror.

Akaashi almost choked on his spit, and it didn’t help that all three of them were laughing loudly as the car started from the curb and took off down the street. 

~~~

By the time they arrive in town, it’s long past dark, and Bokuto rubs his eyes tiredly as he wakes up. The view through all the windows around him is a pitch-black sky with the decoration of twinkling stars, easily seen better away from a city. 

“Ah you’re awake” Suga whispered as Bokuto leaned forward over the console between the two seats. 

“Yea I-’ he stops himself, voice too loud. Terushima is slumped down in his seat, asleep, as well as Akaashi's head resting against the window, also sleeping.

“Yea, how far away are we?” he restarts, this time whispering too. 

“Literally only a minute from yours. We’ll drop you off there and then head to my place another ten minutes away. You should wake Akaashi up if you wanna say bye” Suga smiles gently at him before his eyes return to driving along the road ahead of them.

Bokuto slumps back into his seat, turning to look at Akaashi. The view outside is nice but so is this. Akaashi is too cute for his own good. His hair curls against his nape and across his forehead, the window has condensation around where he breathes and his eyelashes twitch every now and then. 

It was a shame to wake him up and an even bigger shame to wake him up only to say goodbye.

When the car softly pulls over off the road and into a driveway, Bokuto knows he needs to, so he lightly shakes his boyfriend's shoulder.

Akaashi has never exactly been a happy waker, seen now by how his eyes open, looking around groggily and groaning. But as soon as he realizes his surroundings, his eyes become more alert.

“Oh are we here?” his voice sounds scratchy.

“Yea that’s my house” Bokuto jerks his thumb in the direction of his house up the end of the driveway. Its windows are warmly lit, but they seem anything but welcoming at the moment. 

“That means…” Akaashi trails off and he pushes himself off the window. 

Bokuto and Akaashi fall into an embrace, and when they pull out of it, Bokuto is quick to kiss him. It’s not like it’s the end of the world but they aren’t going to be allowed to do that in front of his parents.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow” Bokuto whispers before he opens the door and slides out. He pops the trunk and gathers his luggage.  
Once under the weight of all his bags, he waves through the window at Suga, and then the same with Akaashi, but a little more solemnly. 

He starts up the driveway, gravel crunching under his feet. 

He’s not nervous. He shouldn’t be nervous. He had visited his parents over the year more than a handful of times. It was just the tension that lay between his father and him every time that made him want to cut the trip just a little earlier than planned. But seeing his mother was always a treat. 

The front of the house was familiar. The gardens on the front lawn were well kept and a small clay statue of a very unfortunate looking dog from Bokuto’s childhood guarded the doorstep along with a heart-shaped welcome mat. 

Therefore he knocked on the very familiar door just to await the very familiar face opening it for him.

“Koutarou!” his mother exclaimed all warm smiles and soft woven lines into her face. More of her hair had greyed from its original black since the last time he had seen her, and she wore it in a low pony. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” he greeted her as she brought them into a comfortable but enthusiastic hug.

“Come in, come in! I was just cooking dinner and your father just got home half an hour ago” she beckoned him forward and into the house.

“Oh haha, is that so” he smiled unevenly and he kicked off his shoes before closing the door behind them.

“I’m making your favorite meal!” she hummed as he followed her through the halls.

“You’re making yakiniku!?” he asked, eagerly.

“...Okay, okay, I’m making your second favorite meal” she waved her hand, dismissively.

“Do you need help” Bokuto dropped his bags off in the lounge before following her into the small kitchen. The counter lay with chopping boards full of sliced vegetables and a pot simmered on the stove, threatening to bubble over.

“No no, you go set the table and say hi to your father while you're at it. He’s in his study”. 

“Y-yea…” Bokuto laughed unsurely as he gathered the utensils from a kitchen draw. “I’ll make sure to do that”.

“Tell him dinner’s ready in five minutes too” she yelled after him.

Bokuto’s mind was buzzing as he set the table a little too quickly. He made his way through the halls and to the very last door. The study.

He gave it a few solid knocks before a low “come in” could be heard.

“Hey, hey, hey” he smiled, opening the door. He sounded less sure of himself from when he had greeted his mother upon arrival.

The large leather desk chair turned to show Bokuto's father, all broad shoulders and black full hair, a heavy mustache hanging over his lip.

“Ah, Koutarou my boy! I’m glad you've finally arrived” he beckoned him closer. “That’s good, that's good. Now give me your opinion on this”.

“On what?” Bokuto stepped over to the table, squinting down at the desk where a printed picture lay.

“This kid here. Skinny arms. Wants to be an ace. You think he’s got what it takes?” he cocked a thick brow at him.

“You’ve started coaching my old volleyball team?” Bokuto asked, voice full of surprise. 

“Unimportant. Give me your opinion” his dad twirled his wrist, encouraging him to further along his talking. 

“I’m not too sure. Maybe if he started working out a little more, gain some more muscle?” Bokuto tilted his head at the team picture. 

“Hmph,” his dad grumbled. “Game’s too soon. I’ll just bench him” he leaned back in his chair, arms folded with final thought. 

“But he-” Bokuto started up defensively.

“Is dinner ready?” his dad looked up at him with question, also cutting him off. 

“Yea…” Bokuto's shoulders slumped a little. “Give it five minutes and then come out. I’m just gonna go see my old room”.

“You see it every time you come, it’s always the same,” Bokuto’s dad scoffed. “But ignore me, ignore me, I'm just an old man. Go do what you want with your free time”.

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something before sighing and walking out of the study. He walked down the halls, completely ignoring the door to his room and walking past. Instead, he walked into the lounge and then out through the massive sliding door that made up one of the four walls of the room. 

Outside was slightly chilly but a nice breather from the stuffy air inside. He walked along the outside deck until he found a comfortable space to sit down. 

Bokuto pulled out his phone, calling the lastest contact on his list. It rang a few times before they picked up with a crackle.

“Bokuto?”.

“Akaashi! How are you doing!” Bokuto exclaimed, happily.

“Bokuto it’s literally been maybe twenty minutes” Akaashi informed him.

“Wich I know means a lot has happened if you’re at Suga’s house”.

There was a small bout of silence where Bokuto's insecurity shone through. Maybe it was a little too early to call.

But then a soft snicker was sounding through the phone and his heart picked back up.

“I was having a very serious conversation with Sugas dad when Terushima shoved two toothbrushes up my nostrils” Akaashi sighed, exasperated.

“Sounds like them” Bokuto smiled softly, looking up at the night sky.

“And what about you? Are you doing okay over there?” Akaashi asked, sounding slightly worried.

“Hmm” Bokuto’s eyes trailed over the stars. No matter how hard he tried every time, he could never count the stars. Though he supposed it kind of calmed him to try. 

“I just miss you I guess” Bokuto shrugged, even though Akaashi could not see him do so.

“...Well, I’ll be there tomorrow so don’t worry” Akaashi reassured him.

“I never said I was worrying” Bokuto furrowed his brows. 

“You didn’t have to” Akaashi spoke low and soft, like sand running through his fingertips. Tiny specs scattered over a massive canvas.

Bokuto lay down so his back was connected with the wood of the deck. It felt weird. The feeling in his stomach felt like homesickness, yet he was already at home?  
“Yea...i’ll try not to”.

He guessed Akaashi felt a little more like home now than anything else. 

“Okay then, goodnight Koutarou. I love you”.

“Love ya too” he spoke before ending the call.

And if his voice cracked just a little bit...he ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a lil 2 part epilogue (me saying this is little when this chapter was literally more than 4000 words long lmfao) but yea anyways, Idk when i'll get the next part out. Hopefully soon yeehaw.


	14. Epilogue P2: Weapon of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst

“Well, well, well, the gangs back together again!’ Terushima grinned wide as he slammed the passenger door to the car shut.

“As opposed to the 10 seconds we were separated to get into different seats of the car…” Akaashi asked, disbelievingly from where he sat in the back seat. 

It was afternoon and after a harrowing night at Sugawara’s parents' place, they were all back in the car ready to drop Akaashi off at Bokuto’s. 

Terushima whipped around in his seat, leather squeaking with the movement. He gave Akaashi a very comically surprised face. 

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me!?” he gawked.

“I-” Akaashi was cut off as the driver's seat was flung open and Suga came through the opening ass first. 

When the door was slammed shut again and Suga leaned over to look at them there was a beat of static silence. He then raised a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat in the still air.

“Welcome to flight 666 to hell” Suga smirked. “This is your captain speaking, AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING” Suga yelled so suddenly Akaashi’s hands flew to cover his ears, lest an eardrum decided to burst.

“AYE AYE CAPTAIN!” Terushima slapped the console between the seats.

“OOOOOOH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE-” Suga started but was soon cut off as Akaashi was quick to slap a hand over his mouth.

“Please not again. That wasn’t a lullaby last night and it’s not a lullaby now” Akaashi spoke, exasperation clear in his voice. He could feel Suga smile from behind his palm before he wiggled to turn back around in his seat and start the engine up.

“So Akaashi, how was your night at the Sugawara's house?” Terushima wiggled his eyebrows as Akaashi slumped back against the back seat with a heavy-duty sigh.

Akaashi scoffed a little at that. “You were there, you should know” 

“Are you being sassy because Terushima fell off the bed four times and despite every four times me telling you to leave him, you would drag him back onto the bed” Suga cocked an eyebrow at him through the rear vision mirror. 

“I don’t want his spine to look like a croissant by the time he’s thirty” Akaashi muttered, looking off to the side.

“Aww Akaashi, I love ya too” Terushima waggled his eyebrows.

“No”.

“Say it back”.

“I would rather die in this car right now then say it back” Akaashi stared back at him.

“I can make that happen” Suga sang sweetly from the front seat in a way that reminded him of a passive-aggressive Oikawa. 

“Do it then” Akaashi combated through a deadpan.

“Life is short. Drive fast and leave a sexy corpse?” Terushima shrugged.

“Don’t challenge me Akaashi,” Suga tutted from the front seat. “I’m the type of bitch that knows you should only slash three tires because their insurance only covers them if four tires are slashed”.

“And I’m the type of bitch that without regret will leave both you and Terushima drowning to save my energy, even in a fake scenario when asked”.

“I don’t know what else I expected honestly” Terushima clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry Teru” Suga patted his thigh over the console. “He’s only lashing out because he has to meet his lover's parents today”.

“Oh, true” Terushima nodded and then looked back towards a disgruntled looking Akaashi. “How are you mentally preparing for that?”. 

“Oh I’m freaking the fuck out” Akaashi replied, quick and honest. 

It was true. He kind of wanted to maybe duck his head between his thighs and scream as loud as he could, even if it were for only a second. 

Despite Sugas kicking and Terushima falling, the real cause of Akaashi’s lackluster sleep was more due to the fact he was meeting Bokuto’s parents. Bokuto’s apparent homophobic parents. Or more like his dad. No matter how hard he tried, last night was nightmares of possible ways everything could turn upside down. 

“Hey, Akaashi” Suga spoke softly. He kept his eyes on the road. “What do you like about Bokuto?”.

“What?” Akaashi looked to Suga with as much confusion as amusement, eyebrows raised.

“Just name a few things he’s done that you like”.

“What are you-”.

“Just think” Suga cut him off.

Akaashi blinked a few times over tired eyes.

“Everything… I don’t know” he turned to look out the window at the passing imagery. Branching trees and dewy green lawns, the sky as its yellows and oranges engorged the sky. 

“I like that he laughs at his own jokes so hard that gets a headache” Akaashi’s lips curled into a smile as he huffed out a laugh.

“What else?” Suga continued, encouraging him. “Even stupid things”.

“I like that one time he tried to strangle his own shadow after watching a horror movie because he thought it was a murderer coming to get us. I like that despite a toy plane hitting his head, he likes to joke that he was in a plane crash” Akaashi shook his head with a large smile.

When he looked up, he found Terushima looking at him. His face split into a nasty lopsided grin and Akaashi felt his face redden. He looked down at his lap, uselessly twisting his fingers around each other. Suga was staring at him through the mirror. He could feel those narrowed eyes on his face, but he couldn't meet him.

“It sounds like you know him well, and so you should know well enough that even if things take a turn for the worst, he’ll choose you over his parents” Suga spoke confidently.

Akaashi whipped his head back up. His face unfurled into shock and surprise.

“I would never ask him to do that”.

“But he would. For you” Suga spoke again.

Only then did Akaashi feel the car slowing down before it completely came to a stop. His eyes flitted to the window and waiting for him outside was the very same house he had seen last night. 

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t know him as well as I think I do” Akaashi spoke hoarsely, eyes turning to look back at the two.

“We can always answer anything you want” Terushima’s grin was nothing but malicious evil.

“Yea, like Bokuto’s first boyfriend was a cop” Suga shrugged a shoulder easily.

“I knew that” Akaashi smiled softly.

“Haha, that was funny. I remember when they first met, Bokuto was getting arrested. When he got handcuffed he blushed” Terushima laughed from behind his hand.

“I...didn't know that part,” Akaashi blinked, wide-eyed. 

“Did you know that he never came out to us?” Suga smiled with a gentle chuckle. “We found him at a gay club when he turned eighteen and he straight up screamed. He tried to tell us he was there to support a confused Konoha”.

“Pfft, Konoha. As if. I saw him making out with a girl in the neighboring alley minutes after we caught Bokuto” Terushima rolled his eyes.

“Jack of trades, master of none. But apparently slays pussy?” Suga asked, disbelieving.

“I think we’re getting off-topic here” Akaashi responded with a small smile. Their energy could be mildly contagious. 

“Right, right, go get em tiger” Terushima slapped his arm.

Akaashi hadn’t brought a huge bag with him. He was reminded of that when he declined the two offers to help him with his luggage before driving away. He didn’t want to look like someone who was imposing on them and instead tried to stick to his fake persona of a friend swinging by to stay the night. 

It was stupid of him, he was being stupid. But for some reason, he was hyper-alert about anything that might give hints that Bokuto and he were dating. And apparently, that happened to include packing the normal amount of luggage as a normal person would.

So Akaashi swung his small duffel bag over his shoulder and started for the house. It was an average looking place with a sweet garden out the front. It looked quite cozy against the afternoon sunset, the high roof kissing the sky, and the doormat welcoming his feet.

When he knocked on the door, he wasn’t surprised to hear Bokuto coming before he saw him. Loud thumping footsteps came from behind the door and then it was being swung open.

“AGAAASHKIII!” Bokuto enveloped him in a hug and Akaashi squeaked as his bag fell to the ground in turn for being squeezed tight and twirled in a circle.

“Kout- Bokuto!” Akaashi reprimanded, quickly switching names as he saw that standing just in the doorway was an older woman. Bokuto’s mother. 

“Put me down”.

“Sorry, sorry” Bokuto grinned, placing him back down. “Just haven’t seen ya in a while”.

“Right” Akaashi smiled, even if it was a little solemnly due to the lie. 

“Well move out the way, let me get a look at the boy” Bokuto’s mother shuffled out onto the front patio, patting her son's side for him to move. 

“Ah, Ma, this is Akaashi. I used to work with him at the bar before he quit” Bokuto scratched the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

Bokutos mother wasn’t as old as Akaashi assumed she would be. Her face bore only slight wrinkles and although she was short in height, she wasn't short of smiles as she took Akaashi’s hand in her own, patting it.

“Akaashi was it?” she asked.

“Akaashi Keiji, ma’am” he nodded.

“So polite! I like him” she turned to look back at Bokuto over her shoulder.

“That’s what you said when you first met Terushima and Suga” Bokuto huffed a laugh.

“Yes well even when you were all sixteen and Terushima crashed my car into the garage, he was still very polite with the apology” she clicked her tongue. 

“Anyways, come in, come in, I’m just about to start making dinner”.

“That sounds great” Akaashi leaned down to pick his bag back up as Bokuto’s mother walked back into the house.

“Hey” Bokuto whispered as Akaashi walked back over to him. “Are you ready for this?” he asked, low voice cautious.

Bokuto looked at him earnestly, but his gaze broke at that sentence, eyes restlessly moving between the front door and Akaashi’s face. 

So Bokuto was worried too? He guessed as much from the call last night. That was fine. Akaashi would try to have enough confidence for both of them.

“I’m ready” he nodded with a reassuring smile, which Bokuto returned just as easily.

~~~

“So that’s why things in motion tend to stay in motion, while things at rest tend to stay at rest. That’s why it’s so easy to stay awake until 6 am, but so hard to wake up at 6 am” Akaashi explained.

“Well darn, that’s starting to make a hell of a lot of sense. Here I was just thinking it was old age keeping me up at night” Bokuto’s father laughed. 

“Sir, really you aren’t that old”.

“Oh don’t flatter me, Koutarou always tells me how grey I’ve gotten every time he visits” he scoffed.

“I’m sure he’s just excited for his parents to finally match his- you said it was his natural hair colour?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows at him. “Since birth?”.

“Weirdest anomaly to happen since the team lost last season” he shook his head, to which Akaashi nodded with a smile.

Only half an hour ago had his knees been feeling weak and heart stuttering out of his chest, and yet here he was sharing a normal conversation without the apparently homophobic side of Koutarou’s parents. Gin was his name. Although...you never expected the nicest of people to have such opinions. It wasn’t as if he had ceased being on edge. The man in front of him still stood sturdy with his strong posture and sharp face as well as rough talk.

No matter what subject Akaashi brought up, he always seemed to have extremely biased thoughts. It was completely different from the headstrong confidence Koutarou usually exalted. This type of headstrong was childish and selfish. It was a hard time trying to not toe over the line and make him upset, of which he had nearly done a few times. Akaashi felt lucky that he seemed to have no interest in asking about Akaashi himself, as well as his relationship.  
Although his mother, Himari, seemed like the type to do so. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto suddenly rounded the corner into the living room where the two had been chatting. He wore an apron and comically had flour smudged across his cheek. Of course.

“Is dinner ready?” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow. Something inside him eased up at seeing Bokuto, bringing a tender smile to his face.

“You’re so smart Akaashi, how’d you know?” Bokuto chuckled, and something warm fluttered in Akaashi’s heart at the sound.

“He can probably smell it” Gin waved a hand dismissively. “For god's sake go set the table if it’s ready, Koutarou”.

Akaashi reared back, eyes thrown wide in surprise. Beside him, Bokuto seemed to be in a different position. His eyes were wide but his mouth was set in a straight line. 

“Right…” he gives a stilted laugh.

Akaashi gives Bokuto a confused look but something deeply set in his eyes told him that he was used to it. He gives Akaashi a shrug before walking back off to the kitchen.

“I could have done that. I haven’t been of any use since I've arrived” Akaashi says simply, looking back at Gin.

There’s a beat of silence where Gin blinks, and then he throws his head back and laughs.  
“Nonsense, nonsense. I’ve never had someone so intelligent in my house, I want to talk more with you! Come”.

Akaashi seemed to hold back the gritting of his teeth as Gin ushered him to sit down at the dinner table.

“It must be nice having Koutarou back home? Surely you two have talked a lot since his visit” Akaashi sat neatly back into his chair.

“Koutarou? No” Gin shook his head gently, voice low. “That boy is an open book written for very dumb children”.

Akaashi’s heart thumps madly in his chest. Anger unfurls deep in his chest and heat rises from deep within, starting in his chest and running down through his fingertips like hot electricity.  
Akaashi doesn’t wait for him to elaborate.

“Well,” Akaashi states between clenched teeth and furrowed brows. “I-”.

“Dinner is served” a voice sang, and soon a large dish was being placed amid the table. Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto’s mother, happily smiling. 

The anger drains back slightly, but it doesn’t disappear. Rather he rubs at his chest with the uncomfortable feeling and he looks away to look at something unimportant whilst he tries to gather himself. 

How could someone talk about their own son that way? Surely he was jesting? But the way he said it provoked some pavlovian response in Akaashi that he nearly couldn’t control. It was clear. Bokuto's father was an abusive parent, and his weapon of choice was verbal assault.

He’s brought back to reality with a light touch on the inside of his elbow and he whips his head to see Bokuto sitting on his right. His mother and father are talking while they serve themselves, while Bokuto looks at him with worried eyes.

“You alright?” Bokuto blinks at him, voice quiet

“I’m good. I just averted a murder” Akaashi replies simply.

“What, how?”.

“Self control” Akaashi sneers.

“Did he say something?” Bokuto tilts his head in question.

Akaashi opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again and presses his lips into a thin line. “What hasn’t he said?” he scoffs.

“I thought you two were getting along well? I didn’t know he’d insult you” Bokuto frowns.

“He hasn’t. He’s been insulting you!” Akaashi hisses back.

Bokutos frowns morphs deeper for only a split second before he eases his face again and sighs.  
“That’s fine Akaashi. We’ve had that relationship forever. It’s just how he is” he shrugs, fluid, and way too comfortable with the fact. 

“What? You expect me to just sit there and listen to it?” Akaashi chokes back an annoyed laugh, sounding disbelieving.

Bokuto’s eyes flicker with something unreadable and he opens his mouth, but he’s cut off.

“Are you two going to serve yourselves or is Gin going to eat this whole meal by himself” Himari chuckles. 

Akaashi eyes flick to Bokuto but find him already looking away. Disappointment floods through him, heavy and burdening. 

“So Akaashi” Himari started. “How long have you known Koutarou for? I heard you two are very close friends”. 

Friends.

It stings. 

“Akaashi is great! We’ve known each other for a year and hang out all the time” Bokuto grinned.

“It’s true,” Akaashi nodded. “Your son is extremely charming. He got me to watch all eight harry potter movies. I don’t even like harry potter”.

“That’s insane,” Bokuto gasped. “You love harry potter, you’ve seen all eight movies!”.

“I heard that you previously went to a very prestigious college, and now you’re going to Koutarou’s college. Why is that?” Gin asked.

Akaashi froze, looking over to Bokuto’s father. He sat there chewing, eyes cold but interested under a set of low brows. 

“I guess I just didn’t like the person I was while there. I’m much happier where I am and who I am with today” Akaashi gave a stiff smile.

“Well, I hope you're rubbing off on Koutarou a bit. All the boy wants to do is play baseball. Not that you’re bad at it son, you’ve just always been cut off for volleyball” Gin shrugged, innocently. Something that didn’t look innocent on him at all.

“I do miss volleyball,” Bokuto spoke slowly around his mouth full. “But if you don’t recall...I did have to take baseball up to pay for college”.

Akaashi’s chest feels tight and restricting. Baseball is how Bokuto is getting through college. On a scholarship that he earned when his father financially cut him off after coming out… He remembers Bokuto telling them on one of their first dates. His father seemed like the person to bury something like that and pretend it never happened. 

“You’re bringing this up, huh?” Gin set down his utensils, folding his hands together. Akaashi can see Himari poke at a few rejected vegetables on her plate, eyes cast downwards. 

“You know I only cut you off to pay for your stupid- what is it!? OCE disorder. What the heck is wrong with you, can’t you at least somehow be respectful. I swear to god every time you visit you find something to- to taUNT ME ON” Gin slammed a fist on the table, causing it to shake.

Akaashi furrows his eyebrows together, simultaneously stunned and offended.

Bokuto and his dad share intense eye contact. Akaashi can see Bokuto breathing hard out his nostrils, but underneath the table, his hands are shaking.

“Gin” Himari hisses, nose scrunched. “Calm down, we have a guest”.

Gin turns to look at his wife. “I-”

“OCD” Akaashi says, and Gins head spins to look at Akaashi.

“What!?”.

“OCD” Akaashi grits out, eyebrows furrowed. “He has OCD. And that should have nothing to do with why you cut him off. I think everyone at this table damn well knows you stopped supporting him after he came out as gay”.

“Akaashi” Bokuto’s voice is low and cautious, warning him. But Akaashi can’t stop, he’s had enough. He’s had enough of the anxiety, anger, and guilt leaving his insides raw.

“Koutarou-” Gin balls his fists on the table. “Is not a stinking homosexual”.

Judgment drips heavily from his words, feeling like a trap that a fly may land in, but it’s too sticky, too thick to escape.

Akaashi falls for it.

The chair scrapes backward across the floor as he abruptly stands up from the table. 

“You…” he starts, voice dangerously low. “You said that Koutarou is a book written for very dumb children. Yet I've compared every person I’ve ever met to him. Tell me why! Actually no you don’t have to. It’s because he’s one of a kind and yet you don’t treat him like it”.

Gin’s shoulders stiffen almost imperceptibly.

“Dad...I’ve told you that I’m gay. You told me I wasn’t” Bokuto speaks up softly from beside him. His voice is gentle, but his eyes are stern. “Unfortunately for you, since that day, I’ve continued being myself”.

Himari sucks in a shaky breath.

“Well you can’t love someone unless you love yourself first, right? Come on Gin, leave him alone, he’s obviously going through a phase”. 

She speaks fast as if trying to get through the situation quickly, to get rid of the tension in the room that hasn’t stopped building since Akaashi first sat down.

But alas, Gin’s eyes spark with recognition, and his face morphs. He laughs, but there is no joy to it. “You two aren’t friends. Are you?” his eyes flicker between the two. 

“No” Akaashi spits. “We aren’t. And what is that? You can’t love someone unless you love yourself first!? Bullshit!!! I have never loved myself... But Koutarou. Oh god. I love your son so much I forgot what hating myself feels like. So don’t you dare talk to him like that!”.

All sound gives away as everything and everyone sits in a static-filled silence. Akaashi falls back into his chair, face burning and chest heaving with crossed arms.

“Ma? ...You really think that?” Bokuto looks over to his mother, eyes solemn. “I thought you understood”.

…

“Oh, Koutarou,” Himiaris' face breaks, lips trembling. “I will always love you….I just don’t know if I can love this part of you”.

“But... I’m still the same person” Bokuto’s words are small and quiet.

Bokuto’s mother holds his gaze for only a few more seconds before she looks away to the side. 

Akaashi hears a heartbreak.

~~~

It’s cold outside and his shoulder aches from where his duffel bag hangs over his shoulder. His feet are fast, but it doesn’t feel enough to try to keep up with Bokuto who’s pacing down the sidewalk at an incredible pace.

“Koutarou-” he finally catches up just enough for him to grab Bokuto’s hand in his. 

Bokuto stops in the middle of the path suddenly and Akaashi does too, breath stuttering in small intervals.

“Koutarou are you okay?” he pants. It’s a fool's question and he receives no answer. Bokuto’s eyes stay on his feet, tears trail down in thick droplets across his cheeks but he makes no noise. 

The street is quiet, with an occasional passing car that roars, and then the vacuum of silence returns. Bokuto’s hands are cold in Akaashi’s. They’ve never been cold before. 

The strange quiet in the air permeates in Akaashi’s stomach and makes his skin crawl. 

“I just-...” Bokuto starts but cuts himself off quickly. A new set of tears runs flush down his cheek and he bites his lip, shaking his head slowly. 

Akaashi’s mind is a tumult of guilt and self-loathing and resentment. It was his fault for what happened back there, prodding and provoking. But running underneath it all, running cold and deep like a current, he just wanted Bokuto to be okay.

He steps forward, bringing his arms to circle Bokuto and he embraces him tight. It’s a few seconds before Bokuto hugs him back, resting his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. He can feel his breath hot against his skin. 

With gentle gestures, he pulls them off the sidewalk. They sit against a fence crawling with sparse shrubbery. The wood feels cold against his back. 

Bokuto isn’t crying anymore, head laying on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry” Bokuto manages to breathe out, and it surprises Akaashi momentarily. 

“No...I’m sorry” Akaashi sighs.

Bokuto picks his head up, eyebrows furrowed towards his hairline.  
“Why?”. 

Akaashi feels selfish to try to blame this all on himself. He knows Bokuto will only try to reassure him when Akaashi should be reassuring Bokuto. Not the other way around. So he says nothing about it.

“The stars are quite pretty tonight” Akaashi muses, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. 

“Yea…” Bokuto rubs at his nose with the crook of his finger.

The sky is ablaze with countless white shining stars and they seem to travel in every direction forever and ever till the eyes end. They sit there staring for what feels like forever too.

It’s long enough for his arms and legs to ache when he finally stretches them out to find his phone and call Suga and Terushima. 

...

~~~

…

When Akaashi wakes, there's a bright unwanted light shining off a gas station. He rubs at his eyes and his head throbs with a drumming headache. 

“We have to get petrol” Terushima informs Akaashi upon seeing him push himself off the window.

“I’ll go get it,” Bokuto offers. His voice is flat and emotionless. It doesn't resonate well within him.

Akaashi’s eyes flick to where Bokuto is getting out of the car. He must have not slept at all. When the door slams shut again, two sets of eyes are on him, wide and expecting.

“Dude...what happened” Terushima is the first one to break the silence.

“Things went to shit. What else do you think happened” Akaashi sighed, heavily. 

“Eternal peace is probably overrated anyway” Suga clicks his tongue.

“Did he say anything while I was asleep?” Akaashi asks, hopefully.

The two of them share a look and then both shake their heads.   
“Not a word. He just sat there looking out the window the whole time” Terushima sighs.

“I’ve only ever seen him like this one other time” Suga grimaces.

“When he…?” Terushima trails off, looking towards Suga with question, which is returned with a nod.

“When what?” Akaashi pushes himself to sit up properly.

“Well,” Suga starts. “When he first came out, it was when he was visiting his parents from college. They asked if Bokuto was dating anyone, and when he said no, his dad joked around and told him not to lie” Suga looked over to Terushima.

“Er,” Terushima continued. “His dad said that he bet Bokuto was dating one of his previous high school friends, a girl. When Bokuto denied it, his dad got angry and again told him not to lie. He said that Bokuto and her hung out throughout summer break before he left for college”.

“And…?” Akaashi prompted.

“Well, Bokuto had been hanging out with her because her brother had died that summer and he was supporting her, his friend. His father didn’t believe it. The two of them got into a fight. Bokuto got a pretty mean black eye from it”.

“Oh”.

“I wanted to get at him so fucking bad. Would've punched that man in the left ass cheek” Suga grits his teeth”.

Terushima rolls his eyes at that.

Akaashi sits there. His mind is willing, desperately raking the sands of his head, trying to find something to say. But nothing surfaces. The only thoughts are anger, and they were loud, unignorable, but mostly unimportant. There had been enough anger tonight.

Bokuto opens the door to get back in, the car starts back up, and Akaashi doesn’t fall back asleep.

~~~

By the time they reach their apartment, Bokuto’s body feels done. Akaashi also looks drained and empty because they both dump their luggage, shrug off their clothes, and crawl into bed.

His head hurts still, and he’s thirsty, but he doesn’t have the energy to do anything let alone get up again. He lies there on his back staring up at the ceiling, watching the silhouettes of cars out the window driving past. 

It must be nearly 2 am, and yet his brain physically won’t let him sleep, despite feeling the need to so desperately.

Bokuto is exhaling a large sigh when Akaashi’s soft, sleep muddled voice sounds. 

“Koutarou?” he snuffs in a staccato breath and he sits up on his elbow. “Are you okay?” he blinks tiredly down at him.

“Can’t sleep” Bokuto replies, quietly.

Akaashi reaches a hand down and brushes a strand of hair from the side of Bokuto’s face. Bokuto turns on his side and pulls Akaashi back down so that they are lying together.

Bokuto jerks a little in surprise when Akaashi’s finger thread into his hair. The touch is less focused but more tender. He twirls Bokuto’s hair around his fingers, gently scratching at the nape of his neck and stretching his fingers across his scalp till they graze his ears. 

“It’s okay” Akaashi whispers. "It's okay...".  
Bokuto can’t help when his throat constricts and he feels like he could cry again. A warm tear slides down his cheek and he can taste the salt of it on his mouth. He doesn’t make a sound, but Akaashi seems to know. His hands pause in their ministrations for a moment before he continues, humming. 

Those soft, sweet melodies lull Bokuto and he ends up falling asleep to the stroking of Akaashi’s fingers through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this was gonna be a 2 part epilogue but honestly it was getting too long. Also :( the angst was making me sad and I want next chapter to be refilled with crack filled jokes. Which is a little selfish of me but oh well, I like light hearted things <3
> 
> I hope you bastards who thrive for angst loved it though pahaha. So yeehaw, next chapter is the wedding.


	15. Epilogue P3: The Book of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a wedding chapter and it doesn't feel that wedding-ly SO I APOLOGISE. But also i'm tired so have mercy on me :') I hope you enjoy.

Morning is weird in its own ways, and especially surreal when Akaashi wakes so early. The world is as silent as if it had ended in the night. 

His body feels heavy, the sleeplessness pulling at his limbs as if he were only a sack of flour incapable of moving. His eyes bat open only to fall closed once again with the heady need to be pulled back into his dreams. Somewhere more light-hearted. Somewhere he doesn’t have to deal with the morning after. 

Because of course it all comes rushing back; The day beforehand with all it’s less than nothing niceties. Bokuto...oh Bokuto.

Akaashi’s eyes flickered open again. The coolness of the early morning is deceptive. The sun has already risen as he can through a slice of light falling from a gap in the curtains. 

That same trail of light falls across his body, trailing up to fall across Bokuto’s cheek who is lying, face towards him. In the wash of light, he looks so innocent. It brings him to focus on all the small details. 

Akaashi couldn’t help himself as he slipped a hand up the mattress, pulling it from beneath the blanket to roll his thumb over Bokuto’s cheekbone, the angular jaw, expressive brows, the pout that was carried on even in sleep. He loved Bokuto, the warmth of who he was, the gentleness and softness to his actions behind all of the commotion and excitement that was his personality. 

Suddenly a loud ringing noise disrupted the silence. Familiar. This time he knew not to panic about waking Bokuto, being the heavy sleeper he was. 

He pushed himself up with much effort and reached for the offensively blaring phone on the nightstand showing Kuroo’s photo. As soon as he pressed the accept button, he regretted it. 

“Okay, I HATE the concept of dust. There is absolutely no reason for something to get dirty because nothing touched it. Bullshit, this is bullsh-”.

Akaashi promptly hung up. 

He fell back onto the mattress, basking in the few seconds of silence that came before the phone started ringing again. This time he waited more than a while to answer it.

"I always forget you’re not a morning person. I shouldn’t have started off with that. But really I am going through a dilemma so don’t hang up!!!” Kuroo demanded, childishly. 

Akaashi reluctantly pulled his thumb away from where it was hovering over the end call button. 

“Fine, what’s up?”. Akaashi’s voice crackled from disuse. 

“Okay so really my question is do you think a red tie would look good with my suit for the wedding, or should I wear a dinosaur one. Tsukishima keeps pushing for me to wear it, but he’s also laughing behind his hand which means it’s a joke right? I shouldn’t wear it? I’m so confused right now. Kenma is also laughing and I-”.

Akaashi hung up for the second time, directly placing the phone on mute. He flopped over onto his side again with a large sigh, only to flinch in surprise.

Bokuto was wide awake, tired golden eyes blinking at him.

“I'm sorry” Akaashi mumbled, “Did I wake you?”.

“Nah” Bokuto shook his head slowly and he reached out to take Akaashi’s hands in his own. Akaashi relaxed as he began a slow, soothing pattern of running his thumb over his knuckles. 

“Is it time to get up for the wedding?” Bokuto lifted his eyes to the gap in the curtains and then back to meet Akaashi’s once again. They looked tired, duller, and less full of energy and life than usual. The darkened eye bags only brought the point home.

“It’s starting in a few hours” Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek, “But we don’t have to go”.

“What!?” Bokuto asked, a little louder, breaking the atmosphere they had been talking in. “No, we have to go!?”.

“Bokuto, we both just spent the night half-awake and a little more than emotionally drained. I think we can get a pass on this one” Akaashi spoke quietly.

“But-” Bokuto’s eyes flickered with hesitation, seeming to curl up within himself. 

“We can always just go to the reception,” Akaashi suggested. “I know you don’t want to miss it”.

“It’s not about me Kaashi” Bokuto’s mouth downturned. “I don’t want you to miss it”.

“Well I don’t want to go alone” Akaashi countered. “And isn’t the reception supposed to be the fun part? Drinking, comically massive cake and partying”.

“Matsukawa was gonna ride a mini lightning McQueen car up the aisle”.

“You don’t say?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow with a smile, which Bokuto returned easily.

“I guess we can go later on. I wouldn’t mind sleeping more. Hey, did you know a butterfly can spend up to 21 days in a chrysalis?” Bokuto mused. 

“No. But I also didn’t want to know. Butterflies are creepy”.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto gasped. 

“Shh, go back to sleep” Akaashi placed a hand over Bokuto’s eyes, which was pushed away with chuckling.

The two of them shared a moment of silence, eyes pinched at the corners with warm smiles. But with every second, Akaashi’s smile stuttered until he was no longer grinning. 

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked, confused, eyebrows pinching inwards.

“Do you uh- do you want to perhaps talk about what happened yesterday?” Akaashi asked, hesitantly. 

When Bokuto doesn't reply, Akaashi swallows heavily in his throat. His eyes are darting everywhere, avoiding Akaashis, and his fingers drum against the mattress, familiar and full of nerves. 

“There’s not...much to talk about”. Bokuto’s voice is reluctant. “When someone loves you, they make an effort, not an excuse. My family has been using excuses for most of my lifetime”.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with it. You just shouldn’t” Akaashi spoke quiet and somber. “They put you through and hell and they called it love. 

“Well if that’s what their love is then I guess I don’t want it” Bokuto sighed, long and heavy.

Akaashi held Bokuto’s hand firmer under the sheets, giving a tight squeeze. 

“I’m so glad you’re strong. I lied. I wasn’t sure if I could be for both of us. It was terrifying walking in there” Akaashi explained, apologetically. 

“What!? Akaashi you were more than strong!” Bokuto pushed himself up to look down at Akaashi. “God, the way you stood up for me. Literally. You stood up from the table and you yelled at my dad. That’s more than anything I've been able to do over the years”. 

Bokuto leans down and Akaashi relishes in the sweet short kiss on his lips that ends too soon. But his frown doesn’t diminish. 

“Terushima told me you got into a fight with your father defending yourself” Akaashi mumbles.

“That was...a long time ago, and I ran with my tail between my legs. I hated who I was back then, who I was last night. But from now on, it’s going to be different. Especially since I have you...”. 

Bokuto smiled, a little sheepish, a little handsome, and Akaashi leaned up to press a kiss to that smile.

“And I have you too” Akaashi smiled, cupping Bokuto’s face tenderly. “Now come on. I’m not sure I'm going to sleep for 21 days, but I'd sure like to try to get some beauty sleep”. Akaashi pulled them back onto the mattress with a thump.

“Don’t worry Akaashi, you’re more pretty than a butterfly, even without sleep” Bokuto chuckled.

“Good. Have you seen their eyes? Ugly”.

“Agaaaashi!!!”.

And after a few minutes of giggling and bantering, Bokuto’s chatter slowly silenced, falling back into slumber. Akaashi was right there along with him, eyelids drooping lower and lower. But before he fell asleep, a spark of an idea came into his head. 

Something that would definitely work in his favor for later. 

~~~

It’s the afternoon when Akaashi finally prods and pushes Bokuto out of bed to lace the knot of his tie and for Bokuto to remind Akaashi not to forget the wedding gift. 

It takes a short drive to arrive at the destination the reception takes place at. It’s located in a very prestigious hotel, adorned with fancy knick-knacks that put anything he’s ever owned into a lower box category. 

Akaashi wonders if maybe Matsukawa was somehow benefiting from living with Oikawa all this time, saving his money. Because Oikawa doesn’t eat any meal if it’s not 5 star worthy and certainly doesn’t take his washing to a laundromat lest they accidentally lose a suit of his. Akaashi would have to ask Matsukawa if being a leech had any impact on his dignity over the years. 

Inside the building, the large space of the area is decorated in washes of white and lilac. Not bad. The room is abuzz with lots of chattering people and Akaashi can spot the obvious group of groomsmen, his friends, being loud as they usually were. 

Bokuto seems to catch his gaze because a large grin edges its way onto his face and he latches onto Akaashi’s hand to drag him through the throngs of people.

As they get closer, there’s the insistent chant of voices, sounding battle-worthy. When they come into view, Akaashi doesn’t blink twice when he finds Oikawa with tears down his face in a game of lemon-mouth.

So stupid….

So fun.

Across from Oikawa is Matsukawa, a whole entire lemon shoved into his mouth, looking smug as Oikawa’s face goes blotchy and red overeating a singular slice. Oikawa pounds the table, determined as he reaches for another slice. 

Kuroo is the first to notice their arrival and his lips curl into a smirk as he makes his way towards them.

“You look depressed” Kuroo points out.

“Thankyou” Akaashi adjusts the lapels on his suit. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto gives a shout of warning before tackling Kuroo into a large hug. Akaashi rolls his eyes at the bro-ness of it all as they laugh loud and booming, clapping each other on the backs.

“Dude, I think Hanamaki was asking where you were. He wanted to get a picture of a hunk lifting him over the fountain, and Iwaizumi was absolutely refusing” Kuroo tutted.

“What really? Where is he!?” Bokuto smiled, obviously high off the excitement of social interaction already. 

Kuroo gestures off to his left with an “eh?” and a shrug and Bokuto is racing away with a “be right back”. As soon as he’s gone, Kuroo’s eyes latch back onto Akaashis.

“So you were late?” Kuroo looks him up and down.

“I overslept” Akaashi pretends very hard to examine his nails.

“You were late for the wedding! You missed it!” Kuroo’s mouth drops.

“I overslept”.

“You were one of the groom's best men!” Kuroo gapes.

“What did I just say?” Akaashi clicks his tongue. 

"At least you ended up being at the reception. Kiyoko had to leave after the ceremony".

Their talking seems to get the attention of Matsukawa, who spots them out of the corner of his eye. He turns and spits the lemon rind from his mouth over his shoulder before walking over to them, hands in pockets. There’s a triumphant shout from Oikawa behind him, and then the sound of choked wheezing.

“Akaashi! You really did come” Matsukawa smiled, wide and lazy. “Wow is it possible that we all got sexier?”. His eyes darted up Akaashi and then to Kuroo. 

“Yes” Akaashi admitted. “- to the I did come part”.

“And here Kuroo was, worrying over your possible death for the 50th time today” Mastukawa laughed good-heartedly. 

“Well you know jellyfish have survived 650 million years without brains, so there’s a ray of hope for Kuroo yet” Akaashi smirked.

“Don’t do this to me again! You weren’t replying to any of my messages or the group chats!” Kuroo folded his arms over his chest.

“I fucking hate that group chat” Oikawa suddenly arrived at the group, lips smacking together with the aftertaste of lemon. “It fucking woke me up at 6am and for what”.

“It was important really” Matsukawa pouted, blinking his eyelashes rapidly. 

Akaashi frowned, pulling out his phone before flicking open the group chat.

Matsucow:  
Guys the cake arrived this morning. This shit looks so good, I swear I'm going to triple my ass size in a night.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with this?” Akaashi raised his head to look at them all. “Seems like the normal amount of idiocy to me”.

“No, keep going” Oikawa gritted out.

Akaashi scrolled down the chat more to see Matsukawa send two different pictures of his wrists with the question “guys which perfume should I wear?” to which Kuroo had replied, “Left one def smells the best”. 

“I’m going to be so jealous when my phone dies and I don’t” Akaashi muttered.

“Right!?” Oikawa scoffed, shoving the shoulder of a laughing Matsukawa. 

“At least you didn’t wake up to Kuroo asking you what tie to wear” Akaashi rolled his eyes, earning a gasp from Kuroo.

“That dinosaur shit was lit, what happened to it?” Matsukawa cocked an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“I-” Kuroo’s hand came up to clutch defensively at the red tie lying across his chest. “Kenma laughed so much he physically couldn’t stand up, so I took it off! Okay!”.

“Oh is that why you ran over to us when you did. To hide?” Oikawa grinned, accusingly. 

“Shutup!”.

“Make me~”.

“Oho”.

“Ohohoho”.

“Kuroo, you have two boyfriends” Akaashi spoke in a monotone.

“Agh! I can’t believe there wasn’t a plus two option on the cards you sent out, you bastard” Kuroo points at Matsukawa.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re a minority. You should be glad I accepted you” Matsukawa snorts.

“You wanna fight on your wedding day, huh?” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows, a lopsided but challenging smile on his face. 

“Are you offering?” Matsukawa narrows his eyebrows, smiles wide and cheeky. “I sleep with a nerf gun under my pillow and I have a knife on my nightstand”.

“Weak” Kuroo scoffs.

“Oh?” Matsukawa’s eyes show surprise. “What do you sleep with then?”.

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo replies.

The whole group gives a collective “ahhh” and nods of agreement. 

“Anyways, we were just about to bring out the cake, Akaashi,” Matsukawa directs his gaze at him. “Knowing you, you planned to arrive perfectly on time just for this”. 

“Ah yes, the event of the evening. Definitely, not two people in love eloping” Akaashi nods, sarcastically.

“Actually the most important event will be the party games” Matsukawa folds his arms over his chest, smug. 

“Which are...what?” Oikawa blinks.

“Well- and now this is just an idea- I trap a wasp under a cup. I grab two other cups and place them down. I start to shuffle the cups and-”.

“Nope, nope, nope” Oikawa cuts him off. “Let’s go cut your cake” he shakes his head, walking off.

Akaashi and Kuroo follow with a shrug and Matsukawa cackling to himself. He quickly bumps back into Bokuto as they all separate. Matsukawa has drifted off towards the middle of the room where Hanamaki stands, watching as a massive cake is hauled into the room.

It’s in the shape of...surprisingly an actually normal cake size with it’s five stacked layers and two miniature cake toppers representing the married couple themselves. 

“Hey, hey!” Bokuto pulls Akaashi into a short peck. 

“Did you drop off the wedding present?” Akaashi asks, unable to remove the grin on his face from the kiss. 

“Yep. The plant looked really weird next to all the other fancy wrapped gifts, but the oxygen at their place is gonna be mad crisp” Bokuto’s eyes sparkle as he laughs.

Akaashi can’t help but stare and admire, but it’s quickly broken with a wrap of a teaspoon to the side of a champagne glass. The room falls silent, and people turn to look at the couple standing in front of the enormous cake.

“Hey everyone glad you could make it here tonight” Matsukawa raises his glass into the air.

“And we knew you could make it because you’re the ones we selected to actually come to the reception and not the rest of those losers. I’m talking about you grandma, eat a bag of shit” Hanamaki winked. 

“Anywayssss’ Matsukawa drawled. “We’re forcing you all to celebrate us tonight”.

“Like we already aren’t forced to every day” Kuroo yells out and the room results in a bout of short laughter.

“We can kick you and your harem out anytime we want buddy!” Hanamaki pointed at Kuroo who had his arm around Kenma. Tsukishima was very clearly looking off to the side, sternly adjusting his glasses.

“Now where were we” Hanamaki turned to look sweetly at Matsukawa.

“Well, I think I was in the midst of confessing how I’ve just realized we’ve been slowly phasing the “b” out of our bromance” Matsukawa waggled his eyebrows.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, knowing that most likely the rest of their friend group was doing the exact same thing. Bokuto, being Bokuto, was only chuckling and smiling good-heartedly as he looked onwards. 

“And since I have all the eyebrows in the relationship, I think I should be the one to cut this cake” Matsukawa waved the knife in the air.

“Well, I have all the ass” Hanamaki laid his hands on his hips, cocking a brow. 

“Shutup”.

“Make me, eyebrows”.

“Don’t start sounding like a spoiled brat now. We don’t wanna take Oikawa's role” Matsukawa teased, earning a childishly squeaked ‘hey!” from the audience and a raised fist. 

“Fine, you cut the cake and I-” Hanamaki broke away to pick up a champagne bottle. “Will pop this baby”.

“Deal” Matukawa stretched out a hand for him to shake. Hanamaki took the hand, pulling Matsukawa inwards to place a kiss on his mouth. 

“Deal”.

“Right so who wants the first sli-” Matsukawa was cut off when a loud -pop- SWOOSH- sounded. Akaashi watched with mild amusement as the cork of the champagne bottle sailed through the air, hitting the mini Matsukawa topper straight off the cake. 

There was a short moment of silence.

“Are you trying to get an early start on killing your husband, Maki?” Akaashi mused out loud. 

“Pahaha. I truly only did want him for his money” Hanamaki smirked.

“Pft good luck tryna be a widow” Matsukawa pulled the knife down through the cake. “I haven’t been sick since like 2016”.

“Your immune system can’t deflect bullets” Hanamaki countered, pouring the champagne into rows of glasses.

“Try me” Matsukawa narrowed his eyes.

“God I love you so much” Hanamaki shook his head before they were kissing again. 

And that’s when Kuroo began to complain telling them to get a move on. The cake was distributed, the chatter of the room was back and the music was turned up as the dancefloor was opened to anyone willing. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki's first wedding dance, to no one's surprise, was the slow version of the macarena which progressed into the chicken dance. 

Everyone soon crowds the dance floor in their fancy floor-length dresses, a sea of tuxedos to accompany them. Their friend group sneaks off to get photos taken, Akaashi reluctantly pulled along. 

But he’s soon laughing as Bokuto lifts him up in the air, bridal style. Hanamaki is on Matsukawas shoulder. Even Iwaizumi is giving in, letting Oikawa press a kiss to his cheek with arms hanging off his neck. Akaashi hadn’t even known him for that long, but he could see the interpretable love in his eyes directed at Oikawa. 

Kuroo had also managed to pull Kenma and Tsuikshima along for a few photos, arms thrown around both of them. Both Tsukki and Kenma looked at each other with embarrassment in their eyes. But after a few photos they loosen up and it’s all-natural when shots are taken, showing the love they all share for each other, equal and without a doubt. 

After a good half an hour of Hanamaki pleading for more photos with different positions, Kenma is found walking off with a gaming device in his hands. Tsukishima follows after a whining Kuroo, laughing at the inconvenience. 

Akaashi congratulates Hanamaki personally on the wedding, earning him a massive hug. 

It's a night of high emotions and elation. Everywhere to look there's music, laughing, conversation over good food, and the excitement of a night to always remember.

Gravity can not be held responsible for people falling in love. Akaashi mulls the quote over in his head as he watches Bokuto converse with Kenma at the table they sit at. His hands are everywhere, telling a story along with his expression, and somehow he manages to make Kenma of all people smile along with him. 

It amazes Akaashi of how contagious his energy could be every time. He loves it. He loves Bokuto.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, and the static in his brain fizzles out as his attention falls back into reality. Boktuo is looking at him in question.

“What?” Akaashi turns his head to look around and finds that the previously full table had been vacated.

“Everyone’s dancing- and I just thought that maybe y’ know” Bokuto cleared his throat, looking away with a nervous chuckle.

Akaashi hides a snicker behind the palm of his hand. Even after all this time, he still acted as if he were trying to pick Akaashi up for the first time, anxious and unable to make eye contact. Although his smile betrayed it all. 

“I’d love to Bokuto”.

Bokuto’s cheeks flush with excitement, and then suddenly rough calloused hands are over his, pulling him up from the table. 

Akaashi lets himself be led onto the dancefloor amongst all the other people. The air is warm and even warmer when Bokuto slides his arms around Akaashis waist, pulling him closer.

Akaashi gives a low chuckle, returning the gesture by laying his arms around Bokuto’s neck. 

Together they rock with the music, no need for fancy moves with the low thrum of a very familiar song.

“Of course they play the book of love at a wedding” Akaashi scoffs without any sharpness behind the statement.

“You know the song?” Bokuto asked.

“Well, yea” Akaashi shrugs, feeling only slightly embarrassed for being known to have listened to something so romantic and cheesy. But the feeling is chased away when Bokuto begins to sing, soft and low. 

“The book of love is long and boring” Bokuto grins. “No one can lift the damn thing”.

Akaashi blinks wide before his lips also curl into a small smile. 

“It’s full of charts and facts and figures” he sings back, a little more quieter. 

“And instructions for dancing” Bokuto finishes, extending his arm and Akaashi giggles as he gives a little twirl. He’s immediately reeled back into Bokuto’s strong arms. 

“But I...I love it when you read to me” Bokuto sang.

“And you- You can read me anything” Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto closed his eyes, humming the tune as they both swayed. 

“Koutarou”.

Bokuto’s eyes blink back open to look at him.

“I was thinking” Akaashi bit his lip. “About last night. And I got a message from my parents this morning offering for me to come to visit them sometime soon- When I’m next free”.

“Oh?” Bokuto replied, nodding, but confused.

“I want you to come with me” Akaashi snorted.

“Oh!”. Bokuto’s face unfurled in shock and surprise. 

“I mean it’s not like you haven’t talked to them over the phone before and they’ve been saying for a long time that they’ve wanted to meet you. It’s not like we have to go, it’s for a week. But there’s nice scenery and-”.

“Akaashi I’ll go” Bokuto interrupted. 

“Huh?”.

“Stop trying to sell me on a place I already want to go. I would love to go!” Bokuto laughed, eyes pinching at the sides.

“Oh- y-yea. Of course” Akaashi’s face gave away to a smile too.

“Thanks, Akaashi” Bokuto hummed, pulling him in closer so that their noses were almost touching.

“There’s no need to thank me” Akaashi huffed a laugh. “My fathers going to pull you out running every morning you’re there”.

“That’s cool! You can come too!” Bokuto perked up. 

“God no. Jogging is the worst. I mean I know it keeps you healthy, but at what cost?”.

“Akaashi!”.

“Right, fine, fine. I’ll come” Akaashi clicked his tongue.

“You’re the best Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned and he kissed Akaashi again, his mouth breathing fire and intensity into Akaashi’s lungs. When they broke apart, it was without a doubt with a smile.

“Right” Akaashi chuckled, and he leaned his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder as he picked up the tune he had been humming before.

The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know  
But I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings

Akaashi Keiji wasn’t technically a theorist. He couldn't predict the next thunderstorm. But he could definitely predict the future. It was a good one. For that, he had to get some kind of credibility.

Because there was no universe where he could imagine a future where he wasn’t in love with Bokuto Koutarou.  
No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wrote this without my contacts in, so if you see a spelling error don't be afraid to tiptoe around the niceties. Call me out like the piece of crap I am lmfao.
> 
> Anyways, my foot is totally asleep from writing on this for hours so I'm going to go on the harrowing journey of waking it up pahaha.
> 
> I love you all and I also love this book. If I could put it into drink form, I would slorp it up. Thank you to everyone who continues to stick it through with me and enjoy it <3


End file.
